Cabin Fever
by XRachX
Summary: [Slash] it's time to pack away the suitcases and say goodbye to the Cabin. Cabin Fever is officially complete.
1. Read, Steady, Go Fish?

Cabin Fever

Summary: Kim's parents lend the gang their cabin up in the woods for a few days. Who knows what could happen?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will unfortunately. If I did… well let's just say a girl wouldn't like to kiss and tell ;) Only things I own are anything that you would not regularly see in MMPR or anything I may borrow from my muses. All rights belong to whoever forked out the cash to buy 'em, god knows I wish I could've! Please note this story has nothing to do with the film Cabin Fever, it is just named the same. no money exchanged hands, except for bribing my younger brother to allow me extra use of the computer.

A.N.: Thanks toRene and Girl in the Red Jacket. Both for inspiring me to write this with their own amazing stories andRene for prodding and poking me to write this enough until my head was about to explode with storylines! Also another thanks to Rene for pointing out my colour error.This will include slash, rating may go up in future or I may just have some forbidden scenes for those desperate enough to e-mail me for them. If there is a higher rated version of a chapter it will be mentioned in the author notes of that chapter. This is the first PR work I've published on here so be nice, any flames shall be used to light the fire as I am flipping freezing! Please note also that I am British so if you flame me for spelling I could just be spelling it a British way not an American way.

Enough of the talking, on with the reading.

Ready, Set, Go Fish?

Jason slung his book bag down onto the floor as he twisted the chair round to sit upon it backwards, his chest pressed up against the metal back and his heels resting lightly on the front legs. The cool of the metal bars felt refreshing against his skin through the thin material of his red top. They were in the middle of a heat wave and any kind of comfort was welcomed appreciatively. In the confines of the juice bar he felt happy and at home. He'd been coming here since he was ten. Always to the same table, always with the same people - more or less. Recently his friendship group had acquired a new member, and, out of all of them, he seemed to be the one happiest with their new friend. The others were still apprehensive, they had a right to be, of course, but Jason couldn't help but think they were being a little too wary. It washim who his new friend had tried to kill after all, he'd gotten over it, why couldn't they?

He looked around at his friends. They were all smiling happily and chatting idly among themselves. He was too deep in thought to make out specific words though the din but he did notice their eyes were all trained on one spot. Reluctantly he followed their eye line and cast his gaze upon their long haired L.A friend.

"You guys aren't still wary of him are you?" Jason was shocked by the bored tone in his voice, the others weren't. They knew Jason was fed up of their reactions to Tommy and they had heard the same tone for many days now.

"Actually…" Kim said in an almost snide tone, "Had you bothered to listen toa word of our conversation, rather than just zone out on us like you do, you might have heard us saying how glad we are that Zordon made him a ranger and that you pulled him into the group."

"Good." Jason nodded, unsure of what else to say. He was just glad that his friends didn't see Tommy as a threat any longer.

"Jase…?" it was Trinni's turn to speak now and she was talking in a hushed inquisitive whisper which kind of frightened Jason. He knew what it meant. Trinni was going to ask him something, on behalf of the whole group, which he would rather not answer. "Is there maybe a deeper reason why you are seeking our approval of Tommy?"

Jason spluttered, sending his mouthful of smoothie across the table. Managing to compose himself he swallowed the rest down and looked at her bewildered.

"What! No! Of course not, why would you think that?" For the life of him he couldn't see any reason for her to think that but… then it hit him.

"Well it's not that long since… since you… came out to us." Trinni said in a low tone which only the table could hear.

Leaning back Jason rolled his eyes. "Just because I prefer to date men to women doesn't mean I can't have male friends too. You don't see me pining after nor pouncing on Zack and Billy, do you?"

Zack made a mock outraged face and pouted, "And here I was thinking I meant something to you Jason Lee Scott!"

The group shared a laugh but Kim took over the inquisition a serious smile plastered across her face.

"Seriously though Jason, it's not that long since you told us and this is a different circumstance. You haven't known that guy since fourth grade! You haven't witnessed him puke up after too many roller coasters or loosing his glasses after falling out of the tree house. He is attractive and he could appear rather…"

Getting sick of hearing it Jason cut her off with an abrupt hand and nodded across to where Tommy was coming to join them from the training mats.

"Quick change the subject" mumbled Zack, not wanting to be on the receiving end of thegreen Ranger's temper. It was obvious to everyone - even Zack who wasn't the most observant of the group - that Tommy did not like to be the centre of speculation and gossip. He didn't really like to be the centre of anything.

"So, did you guys ask your parents about coming with me next week?" Kim asked, remembering something she was meant to ask the gang.

The group nodded not noticing Tommy's completely bemused and out of place expression. The expression didn't last long as Tommy didn't want them to notice. He was very guarded but he wasn't blind. He knew they were still not sure of him so, rather than lay himself on the line, he'dprefer keep his emotions in check and seem unfazed.

"I think it'll be a great few days, getting away from Angel Grove. I checked with Zordon, he doesn't mind us going either." Billy spoke rather slowly trying to force himself not to use Billy speak. He'd been trying to for some time now and it was slowly starting to become more natural to him. He was glad to let his boundaries start to crumble and his protective front of techno-babble cease.

"Where you guys going?" Tommy asked trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"My parents have given me free reign over our cabin up in the woods by the lake so I thought we'd head up there for a few days."

Tommy nodded and went to rummage through his bag hoping none of them would notice the slight hurt and dejected look he knew his eyes would be baring.

"All of us."

Kim said it in such a reaffirming tone that Tommy's head snapped up abruptly and the other's looked across at him for a reaction. He appeared almost stunned. He reminded Jason of a rabbit caught in head-lights; even if it was a cliché it was the best way to describe the look on his face. He seemed a little at odds, still unsure if the invitation reached out to him as well.

Jason couldn't stand to see him look like that for very long. He seemed lost and scared somehow at the prospect of finally being one of them. He'd been an outsider so long it must've seemed rather strange and unique. Reaching out Jason clapped a hand on his back and smiled a genuine smile,

"Think you can make it?"


	2. Pack Up Your Troubles

Cabin Fever

Summary: Kim's parents lend the gang their cabin up in the woods for a few days. Who knows what could happen?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will unfortunately. If I did… well let's just say a girl wouldn't like to kiss and tell ;) Only things I own are anything that you would not regularly see in MMPR or anything I may borrow from my muses. All rights belong to whoever forked out the cash to buy 'em, god knows I wish I could've!

A.N.: Thanks to everyone who too the time to reply and give your feedback. Once again thanks to Rene for getting so hyper over this that I just had to continue. Also, thanks to everyone who replied, you comments really are appreciated.

Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag:

Jason stood leaning on the side of his slightly battered red jeep. It had been second hand as a present for his sixteenth birthday after he had passed his test. He was parked up in Kim's driveway waiting as Tommy and Zack loaded up the bags in the trunk. He couldn't help but chuckle as Billy just looked on in awe at Kim's bulging case, bight pink of course. After all these years it still managed to surprise them all how much Kim could pack. For the most part, none of it suitable for where they would be going. They all knew, Kim included, that she wouldn't wear half of it, but, she liked to be prepared just in case the occasion ever arose where she would need one of her numerous items.

He watched silently as if from the side lines as they all laughed and joked about giving each other little digs and shoves and smiles as the cheery banter flowed freely. The golden sun rays illuminated his face drenching him in a warm glow. He looked up to the sky, a smile across his face, and sighed lightly. The cool morning air was refreshing and inside he felt… free. A few days away would do him good. Recently he'd felt restricted and snowed under with a mass of thought, commitments and expectations. There was just too much going on in both his mind and his life and he was glad to have this time to clear his head.

Trinni couldn't help but smile when she watched his peaceful face basking in the early morning sun. She hadn't seen him so relaxed and peaceful in a long time. He had "come out" to them not long before Tommy turned up on the scene and despite seeming to have a weight lifted off his shoulders he always had an air of caution when around them. It was as if he was scared that they might all turn on him in the briefest of instants. As if he thought that if he blinked they may all change in the nanosecond and hate him. It was only now she realised that, even though it appeared they all replied heavily upon him, he relied upon them in return just as much. She remembered vividly the night he had told them all.

* * *

"_Guys, I, erm, I have something to tell you." The group – Jason, Billy, Kim, Zack and Trinni – were spending a late night out on the beach watching the sun set on the horizon._

"_Shoot man." Zack said tossing a pebble across the sand._

_There was a frightened look in Jason's eyes, a look which said he was scared to be abandoned by what he was about to say. He seemed unnervingly anxious._

"_I, erm, well… I… I'm gay." The last part of his sentence came out so fast he barely had time to breathe. The others stopped in shock for a moment and turned to him. Unsure as to whether they heard him correctly._

"_You're…" Bill didn't even utter the word, despite being the first one of the group to find their voices._

_Jason just nodded afraid of what was to come, "If you guys want nothing more to do with me I understand. Let me just get one thing clear though, I love all you guys like family and I would never do anything to hurt you. Especially you guys, Billy, Zack. I'd never hit on you or try and kiss you or anything weird like that. That would be just as weird as hitting on Kim or Trinni! However, I do understand if you want to yell at me, hit me…" he could barely force himself to say the next part and his voice became noticeably smaller, "Hate me."_

_Zack was the first one to answer, taking on a serious side for a change. He knew he did not have to converse with the group to know their thoughts on the matter. This was Jason their best friend and big bro. Nothing had changed, apart from the fact they wouldn't try to set him up with girls any more. _

_He was still Jason. _

_Their Jason._

"_Jase, man, we love you like a Bro and nothing will ever change that. You could be a freaking four headed, purple-spotted, slimy alien and we'd still love you to the ends of the earth. You prefering guys don't matter to us. We love you for who you are. You're still the cool big brother who we all come to with a problem. Still the same guy who threatened to knock Bulk and Skull of the edge of the universe if they ever laid a finger on Bill. Still the same Jase who stood up to that Jock who was trying to force Kim into things. Still the same Jase who sat with Trinni all night after she broke her arm and we'd fallen asleep but she was too scared to because we were on the tenth floor of the hospital with a window view. Still the same Jase who would stay up all night and force me to cram for a big test when all I could do was keep waffling on about was Angela. To us you are still are, and always will be, Jason Lee Scott, big brother, leader and best friend."_

_They all embraced him in a tight, reassuring hug, allowing him to feel their love for him. As long as he was happy they didn't care. Jason could be gay, straight, upside down or turned inside out and he'd always be Jason - no matter what._

* * *

Trinni was brought out from her quiet reverie as she head playful bickering banter emerging from Kim and Zack's lips. 

"I called shotgun"

"No, I did!"

Kim was stood her hands firmly on her hips with Zack opposing her. _God he must be feeling brave, _Trinni thought, _to disagree with Kim this early in the morning; or just very stupid. _

Jason just shook his head wearily and wondered where Tommy had skulked off to. They had finished packing up the jeep and were now just arguing over seating arrangements. Hearing a slight clearing of the throat behind him, from inside the car he turned and came face to face with Tommy sitting in the front passenger's seat on the right hand side. Jason couldn't help but chuckle as they shared a mischievous grin.

"Oh guys," he called over his shoulder, "I think someone may have beaten you to it!"

Kim and Zack snapped their heads round to see what he meant. Zack just laughed as Kim gave a mock scowl and slumped huffily to the back seat.

"That's not fair." She pouted.

"It was the only way to stop you two bickering; besides I know your taste in music Kim and I doubt anyone could cope the entire journey with you in charge of the stereo."

Expertly Tommy ducted to miss the apple Kim lobbed at his head. Instead he picked it up off the dashboard and took a bite into it grinning happily. Glad to feel like part of the group at last.

Trinni, Zack and Billy all piled into the back along with Kim. It was going to be a tight squeeze but out of the lot of the possible combinations that was the one which would end up with most room for everyone involved. There had never been any question of anyone other than Jason driving, despite Tommy and Trinni being able to drive too and this being his car; he still would have stood no chance being cramped up in the back with three others. He simply bore too much muscle for that!

* * *

The journey was pleasant and relaxed, Zack inducing a sing-along from time to time and Billy telling them a few facts about the places they passed; Trinni interpreting anything which he could not convey without the help of techno-babble. Kim told them some of the latest gossip to emerge from school. The juiciest being about Jason and Kim supposedly planning on having some wild, passionate alcohol-fuelled fling during this trip. Jason had laughed so hard at that Tommy had to lean across and take the wheel to stop them all careering off the road! Needless to say Jason hadn't flaunted his sexuality around school. He'd seen how hard life could be, despite Angel Grove being quite a liberal place, for the openly gay students. The guys more so than the girls. Also, during the ride, they learnt a little bit more about Tommy and his life back in L.A. Kim had been adamant he answer her questions since he had stolen the front seat from her so, in a mix of being kind and being rather glad they had taken an interest, he obliged as fully as he could.

He had gone to high school back there. No he hadn't been expelled for breaking a teacher's nose; this rumour had come courtesy of Kim's cheerleader friends. Yes he liked Angel grove. Yes, he'd lived in a rather rough part hence the reason his fighting style had a rather street edge to it. Yes, he still had friends there, even if they were few and far between. No, he barely kept in contact with them since the move. Then it was time for the question he had been dreading.

"So you got a girl back in L.A? Or were you more the player type and dated quite a lot of pretty young things?" Zack's tone was teasing but the question was real. Jason noticed his friend suddenly become rather tense next to him as if uncomfortable with that certain topic of conversation.

"Well, I, I had a few girlfriends, nothing serious though," He failed to mention the few boyfriends too part though. Nothing ever went anywhere, no kissing or anything, just a few dates. These were very accepting people but he was still extremely uncertain his self. He didn't want to have to explain the missed up emotions in his head to a bunch of people he barely knew. Despite knowing they were the best friends he'd ever have, he still felt a little uncomfortable delving that much into his personal life.

The gang discussed this a little bit further before getting bored and moving onto other topics of conversation. Jason was glad the question of his love life, or lack thereof never came under scrutiny as he still hadn't told Tommy of his sexual orientation. It was stupid but people always assume someone is straight unless told otherwise, so Jason always felt a need to tell those he cared about. His parents had been very accepting, so had his friends but Tommy was another matter. He was a great friend, there was no doubting that, but he was from the back streets of L.A. Life there wasn't so welcoming as in Angel Grove and he had no idea of the experiences or prejudices this guy may have come up against or been brought up with.

Jason had been mulling over this for quite some time when he eventually came to a clearing in the secluded area of the forest. Just in front of them was a small, log cabin with a veranda encircling the building. It look quite big considering it was just a holiday home, but, then again Kim's family never did anything by halves. He pulled up outside the quaint little house and turned to smile at Tommy. It was quite dark now and he was the only other one who had managed to stay awake for the entire duration of the journey.

"You take Kim and Billy, I take Trinni and Zack, we both get one calm one and one crazy one each, deal?"

Tommy nodded and began to wake up his friends; that was something he'd later end up regretting. The muttered curse words he received from Kim did give him a small bit of amusement but the hyperactivity she exhibited was not something he was prepared for. It was only intensified by Zack's heightened energy after being cooped up for so long.

Kim and Zack bounded into the house with all their pent up energy flowing freely. They were closely followed by Billy and Trinni as Jason and Tommy hung back. They weren't particularly bothered where they slept so allowed the others to just slot them into some room. Trinni and Kim took a room to the back of the cabin with twin beds whilst Billy and Zack took one to the right with bunk beds. Zack taking the top bed of course.

Jason and Tommy dragged their bags into the last available room since they had been left to share. Unfortunately, they hadn't realised just how much sharing would be done. As they stood in shock looking around their room Kim poked her head round the door,

"Oh, guys, I'm so sorry I forgot about the double. If you want Trinni and I can swap."

Looking at each other suspiciously they tried not to show their discomfort, neither wanting it read into. Clearing their throats in an almost vain attempt at being butch and masculine both men declined and assured her it wouldn't be a problem. They were both grown men, they could share a duvet… and the double bed which came with it.


	3. The Early Birds

Summary: Kim's parents lend the gang their cabin up in the woods for a few days. Who knows what could happen?

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will unfortunately. If I did… well let's just say a girl wouldn't like to kiss and tell ;) Only things I own are anything that you would not regularly see in MMPR or anything I may borrow from my muses. All rights belong to whoever forked out the cash to buy 'em, god knows I wish I could've!

A.N.: Thanks to everyone who took the time to reply and give your feedback. Once again thanks to Rene for getting so hyper over this that I just had to continue. Also thanks to Ren for her beta work on this chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I really do appreciate it so please if you read, leave one. Whether you love it or loathe it I want to know.

Chapter Three: The Early Birds.

Tommy and Jason stood awkwardly next to each other at the foot of their bed, both waiting it would seem for the other to make the first move. While Tommy truly didn't think too much of the matter, Jason however seemed more than a bit uneasy with it, which in turn made the Green Ranger hold off on jumping into the situation. Of course it wasn't so much unease on Jason's part as it was that this, in his opinion, was beyond a joke. First Trini and Kim tell him he has feelings for Tommy, and then he has to end up sharing a bed with him. A double bed at that! Lord knows it was barely big enough for both of the females of the group, but considering they were two young men and neither that skinny, come on.

Someone somewhere was playing a cruel joke on him and he didn't find it funny in the least. He'd never admit it to the others, but the truth of the mater was that, in fact he had been struggling with his brotherly love towards Tommy ever since Kim and Trini suggested it could be something more. Sure Tommy was good-looking; the messy hair gave him an almost cute appearance, while the darkness behind his eyes told people he was definitely no cuddly puppy. He understood what it was like to be a Ranger, so there was never any of that, 'why do you keep mysteriously disappearing' saga he often went through around non-Rangers.

Musing over it again, Jason mentally shook himself, before gazing over at his friend. 'Damn female intuition.' Mentally he scolded himself for even allowing himself to think like that, Jason turned back to his tried and true, logical and reasonable approach on the matter, which was as followed; Kim liked Tommy and no doubt Tommy would like Kim. They'd be high school sweethearts, get married at twenty-one, and live happily ever after. If he hadn't been such a die-hard romantic, unlikely as it seems, but true nonetheless, he would've been sick at the sweetness of such a thought.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Jason groaned inwardly as he realized they had been standing there for a good twenty minutes as neither one of them had moved since Kim's departure. Deciding it was time to bite the bullet; Jason moved to the right side of the bed and facing away from Tommy, pulled his tight, red t-shirt off over his head. Tommy seemed to follow suit on the opposite side and after the initial awkwardness of the situation had passed to a bearable degree both had stripped down to their boxers.

"I'll just go and…" Jason nodded to the door, allowing himself to trail off as he saw Tommy give him a slightly surprised look. "Unless you want to go and um, first."

"Huh?" Lost as to why Jason was suddenly leaving, perhaps in favor of the couch, Tommy shook his head. Was the other boy that uneasy about sleeping next to him?

"To the bathroom, I'm just gonna go brush my teeth and stuff unless you want to get in there first." Noticing the slight spark of realization dawn in the other's eyes, Jason frowned for a moment trying to read what Tommy had initially thought he meant.

"No, no go ahead." Sitting down on the bed as Jason left the room to head for the bathroom, Tommy shook his head, mentally chiding himself for thinking Jason to be so uptight, well uptight enough to sneak off to crash on the couch rather then share a bed with him.

A few minutes later Jason emerged from the bathroom, mouth now minty fresh, only to be confronted by the whole group, minus Tommy, waiting for him outside the door.

"Erm, how long was I in there?" He asked, obviously bemused as to why he had an awaiting crowd. Surely all didn't have food poisoning or something of the sort.

"We need to talk about the bed situation," Trini stated seriously, as she and Kim seemed to be the leaders of this ambush.

As the two girls stood in the forefront, worried and serious looks plastered across their faces, Zack and Billy seemed to be remaining in the background. Both looked unbothered and rather exhausted despite their napping during the journey. At Jason's look, Billy held up his hands and shrugged in innocence. He and Zack trusted their friend's judgment and believed that he knew what he was doing, despite the girls' insistence that no man knew what they were doing when tempted.

"Why?" Jason droned his question knowing what the answer would be.

"Well you and Tommy sharing a bed for one!" Kim had to use every ounce of inner strength not to yell at the Red Ranger.

"Just because you want to crawl into his pants doesn't mean I do Kim." Jason felt awful as soon as the words left his lips, and instantly wished he hadn't gone that route, but damn it this was becoming too much. If he could handle a team of Rangers, save the world, and still make it to school on time then what right did the girl in pink have to tell him who was and what he would and would not be capable of doing.

"Hey, I never said-"

Cutting the petite and now slightly angry girl off, Jason gave her an honestly apologetic look. "Look, Kim, I didn't mean that at all. I'm sorry. I'm just sick of all you guys thinking I like Tommy and further more can't control myself around him. I do like him, but as a friend, I don't have any other kind of feelings for him, okay?"

"Um, sorry to interrupt the meeting, but since when did you guys call group meetings at midnight, while everyone is getting ready for bed and in the bathroom no less?" Tommy asked, feeling rather suspicious. Here he had just been going to get a glass of water, wondering what was keeping Jason and suddenly it would seem he was once again the outsider of their group. Not to mention from how they had stopped talking when he had come up, he couldn't help but feel he was also the center of their group discussion.

Pushing the slight pang of hurt aside, reminding himself not to make assumptions, he simply settled for giving them a strange look as he padded into the now vacant bathroom. However he couldn't quite get past the last snippet of conversation he had overheard. 'I don't have any other kind of feelings for him, okay? What the hell did Jason mean by that?'

The house settling down after their meeting had been broken up, Jason returned to his room as did the others. All had felt a tad guilty after they had caught the flash of hurt in the new Ranger's eyes at apparently being left out of the meeting. Tommy, much to his credit though, returned to his shared room after a few moments to himself, not even bothering to question what the matter had been on. Jason was a bit unsure if he should be relived about this or not as the other boy slid into bed, giving no more than a simple 'good night'.

Still with everything settled for the moment the two slipped off to sleep somewhere around one in the morning, both purposely facing their respected edge of the bed away from each other. While this was an alright way for the two to sleep, Tommy, however was not one to stay still for long.

The boy hated being still while he was awake and often grew restless and fidgety in class and even during meetings with Zordon. The case was apparently no different while he slept. Within half an hour he was wriggling around subconsciously, pulling on the covers, and even occasionally kicking Jason's legs. Finally turning over completely he rolled straight into Jason, his head landing on his torso. Instinctively Jason moved his arm and draped it round Tommy's shoulders, registering the new presence somewhere in his mind, but still out for the count.

Amazingly enough the simple, subconscious gesture seemed to sooth Tommy from whatever was troubling his sleep as within a matter of moments he lay still. No longer could the rustling of bed sheets or unconscious muttering be heard– only the sound of their soft synchronized breathing remained.

* * *

"I can't, I can't breathe. Oh god. Here Trini, you do it. I can't stop laughing long enough to hold the camera still." Kim giggled uncontrollably as she gave up the device to her friend in yellow.

Taking the Polaroid camera from her hysterical friend's hands, Trini focused it on the image before her. She was shaking with suppressed laughter as well, but her determination to capture that moment forever won through in the end.

The slight click and whirl of the camera, as well as the high pitched, muffled laughter were the sounds which finally woke both Jason and Tommy from their deep sleeps that morning.

Rubbing his eyes wearily Jason heard giggling and Tommy muttering as he woke, feeling very reluctant to move from his current spot. The muttering of his bed mate however seemed a little too close for comfort. Turning his head down to spot his bed companion wrapped over him, Jason let out a yell before he could stop himself. This in turn caused the now awake Green Ranger to do close to the same, sending both spilling off of the bed and onto the cold, and rather hard, floor below.

"Ow." Rubbing his side as Jason had taken the blunt of the fall; he gazed up to see Tommy still on top of him, tangled in the bed sheets as he tried to pry himself free. Helping the other escape, Jason had to hold in a smile of amusement as Tommy jumped back on the bed looking like a frightened rabbit at the rude and loud awakening.

"You guys are priceless!" Kim exclaimed as the boys tried to get their barings.

Allowing what had just happened to sink in and realize just who had caused the blunt of the trouble, Tommy gave his female friends one of his best Evil Green Ranger stares. "You did not just do what I think you did, did you? No, you wouldn't dare."

Trini just smiled mischievously and flapped the photograph around in the air waiting for it to dry.

Deflating a bit at this, Tommy looked to the still on the floor Jason. "They would dare."

As this new bit of information reached him Jason jumped over the bed and lurched out towards Trini in a flash. Anticipating this kind of reaction though, much to her credit, the young girl bolted from the room, heading to the kitchen and living room area, as Jason remained right on her tail.

If the yelling hadn't woken Billy and Zack from the deep sleep, surely Trini's giggling and Tommy's hollers of 'kill her' would have. Entering the main room after the first two, Kim and Tommy stood to one side chuckling and watching their friends' game, while both rooted for their roommate to win the battle.

Zack and Billy padded in just in time to see Jason grab Trini around the waist and pin her to the sofa, much to Tommy's delight. The girl laughed hysterically, kicking and screaming as Jason tickled her madly before prying the photo out of her hands.

"Thank god." Moving to get it from Jason, Tommy was however beaten to the punch.

Zack, deciding to be curious this morning, tore it from his friend's hand and burst out laughing at the sight before him. He passed it to Billy who looked as if he would burst if he even attempted to control his hysterics.

Tommy and Jason scowled. It wasn't that funny.

"It's not that funny." Jason protested as Tommy huffed in agreement.

"Regretfully, my dear Jason, I must inform you that you are extremely incorrect in your analysis of the situation." Billy replied, gaining bemused stares from everyone except his interpreter in yellow pajamas.

"He said you're wrong, Jase." Trini said simply, allowing a wave of "ahh's" to pass over her as she interpreted the techno-babble.

Jason sighed, knowing there was no way he'd ever get the picture back now. However, he did not seem too bothered by that. After all he knew his friends wouldn't do anything with it, just laugh at them once in a while or bring it up at some far distant Ranger party or reunion. It wasn't worth another game of chase that early on in the morning.

"Fine, you all have your little immature fun. I'm going to go get dressed because it's freezing in just here and then I'll make breakfast for everyone who drops the subject of that picture for the rest of the morning. How do pancakes sound?"

The gang smiled happily and bounded off to their respective rooms in agreement. Jason was famous for his pancakes and by offering to make them he was showing the group he had no hard feelings over the photo, despite still being somewhat peeved with the whole situation. The only person who seemed a little taken aback by this was Tommy, though he hid any signs of it quickly.

Slowly padding back to his and Jason's shared room, the boy in green shook his head in stunned wonder over the entire thing. 'I can't believe he just let them have the picture. Not to mention I never knew Jason could cook either. He definitely looks like he'd consider himself too much of a jock for something like that. Hm, he is a surprising person I guess.'

Stopping in the doorway and watching as the other threw on his jeans and shirt, Tommy shock his head, pushing his musings aside for the moment. Still though he allowed himself one more passing though as he moved into the space, exchanging a small smile with his friend. 'I wonder what other interesting things he's hiding.'

To be continued……….


	4. Can You Say?

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be unfortunately, unless I win the lottery. Considering I am not legally old enough to buy a ticket I doubt that will happen any time soon. Once again I say it is FAN fiction for a reason, I am a fan therefore it is Fan fiction. If I owned them you'd be seeing this actually on TV not your computer screens.

A.N: Please not, I know Billy hates fish. Ren reminded me of it earlier but this is my world, my story, my rules. I think that was a really weird PR storyline so I am totally disregarding it from my story. Billy likes fish; I think he is the type to, so end of.

Chapter Four: Can You Say…?

Jason left the room after sharing a brief, if not slightly forced smile with his roommate. Deep down he knew he couldn't keep going on like this. His struggle over his feelings for Tommy was escalating to an all time high and this mornings events had certainly not helped matters. He had to tell him; that was just all there was to it. He had to tell him and get it over with, the sooner the better. Besides, even though it was important to him to get this crazy desire for the boy out of his head for good, the more practical side also knew it wasn't fair to Tommy. He deserved to know who he was friends with.

Entering the kitchen and moving to the window, Jason heaved a weary sigh. He highly doubted he knew everything, if anything, about Tommy, but to him this was a big deal. Whether he was going to lose Tommy as a friend or not, he had to tell him and that was just that. Besides, as much as he hated to admit it, he really did need to come clean more for his own piece of mind rather than anything else. If Tommy hated him for who he was than he could at least rid himself completely of all these little notions Kim and Trini had placed in his mind.

'That's exactly who's to blame, those girls, those girls and their pushing and teasing. I never would have let myself get this involved in the notion if it wasn't for them.' Mentally grumbling at this thought, he shook his head wishing that for once they hadn't been so understanding and concerned for his happiness. He knew they'd just been teasing, maybe even encouraging him to try and test the theory out, but in the end really all it had done was make him all the more frustrated over it.

Sighing slightly to himself, Jason forced a smile upon his face, one which was tuned genuine upon casting an eye out of the landscape he could view from the kitchen window. Basking in the early morning sun streaming through the glass, he took a few moments to get a grip on his emotions and pull it together, reminding himself that really his friends just wanted him to be happy, and as for the new boy, well who was to say he'd turn his back on him.

Deciding that jumping to conclusions was going to get him nowhere, he opened a few cupboards and went to the fridge, quickly finding all of the ingredients he would need for his pancakes. Jason knew his pancakes were infamous throughout his circle of friends, but he could never really understand why. Though he supposed his tastes were a bit tainted as, after all, he had been brought up on them.

He chuckled lightly to himself remembering how his mom had cornered him in the kitchen one day after football practice. She had been determined to pass on the family recipe, despite not being the greatest of cooks herself. Still it was family tradition; one she apparently took to heart as she had forced him to swear never to reveal the recipe to anyone. Laughing, he couldn't help but note the irony of that; his mom was worried he wouldn't be able to keep a simple recipe a secret when everyday he struggled with one of the worlds' best kept secrets.

Mixing up the batter he listened to the sheer silence of the woods surrounding the small house. It was almost the picture of serenity, the silence and stillness of the morning being only occasionally broken by the padding of feet to and from the bathroom or the mesmerising sound of falling water as someone entered the shower.

From the small kitchen he could see up the narrow corridor from which four doors led off. One halfway up on the right hand side showed the entrance to Trini and Kim's room, with Jason and Tommy's door directly opposite it. Slightly further up on the left was the door leading into Billy and Zack's 'suite', opposing it, a door leading out on to the veranda. Finally, at the dead end of the passageway was the door leading to the cramped, yet luxurious, bathroom. It had to be luxurious of course; this cabin was owned by Kim's family after all.

Still though he had to admit the amazing bathroom seemed a tad out of place. After all, the kitchen was a bit rustic at best, and joint on to the kitchen, was the very open, but slightly plain living room. It could be called cosy, the small space was filled mainly by two large, comfy sofas and a traditional open fireplace, but not much else in way of décor, which if one knew Kim's mom as well as he did, this was a very odd thing.

He wasn't sure if it was simply good timing or the smell of food which caused everyone to drift into the kitchen and shake him from his peaceful musings, but he had to admit they certainly had good timing. All looking at him expectantly, he shook his head with a grin as the first batch of pancakes was quickly piled onto a plate and placed in the centre of the hard wood table.

"Bro, can you get some plates for everyone before Zack just claims the entire stack as his own?" Jason smiled at Tommy as Zack scowled playfully and Tommy obediently carried out the request at once.

Finding the plates quickly and returning to his friends, the green Ranger quickly began laying them out only faltering for a moment when he received a slight flutter of the eyes from Kim. Placing hers in front of her quickly, he hastily looked away, unsure of what else to do. He'd been used to getting un-wanted attention of girls and guys in LA, he knew flirting when he saw it, but this was something a bit different. The ones in LA had always been brassy, up front, and sure of themselves. Definitely not shy, sweet people, like Kim, who preferred to play coy and bat their eyelashes about. Recalling how they did act, he shook his head as he figured they were more the type of people to pin you down, place a hand on your crotch and say 'I want you'. And though tactless and obnoxious, he at least knew how to react to that sort of behaviour.

This however….Sparing another glance at the pretty young girl, he mentally sighed. He wasn't used to this at all; it was totally different to his life back in L.A. Now that he thought about it actually, his entire life was different now compared to how it was before he came to Angel Grove. He was still yet unsure if it was a good different or not, but he had a feeling it would end up in the positive area. He'd just have to get used to more quiet and soft spoken friends he supposed.

After adding another few pancakes to the piled high plate on the table, Jason slumped down into the open chair between Tommy and Billy, grabbing two pancakes quickly before he missed his chance. Unable to control his body he heard his stomach growl causing a sheepish grin to spread across his face as the others looked at him laughing slightly.

"See, there's a reason I don't cook often," Jason stated with a slight flush of embarrassment as he took the half empty syrup bottle from Zack.

"Yeah, bu me wism ou ook more." Zack responded, his mouth full to bursting with pancake.

"Come again?"

"We wish you cooked more." Zack translated with a grin after swallowing his mouthful. "These are even better than the ones at the Pancake House on route fifty."

Jason smiled, unsure how to take that, but deciding it was meant as praise he nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment…I think."

"You know these are amazing, Jase, come on admit it." Kim said around a happy smile as she took another two from the plate.

Taking a few drinks of his orange juice, Tommy was just about to get up and retrieve more when he suddenly noticed that all his happily eating friends were not staring intently at him. Looking bemusedly at the group, he absently ran a hand through his hair. Why were they watching him? His hair was that messy in the morning.

"So are you going to take a bite or can we start stealing stuff off your plate?" Zack questioned already eyeing his plate.

Oh, they wanted to see his reaction to Jason's cooking. How obsessed with his pancakes were these people? Looking round, he took big bite into his food before they possibly strung him up and tortured him with the syrup bottle.

Pausing for a moment after he'd managed to get the large mouthful down, he had to admit it was definitely better then anything he or his mom had ever concocted. Taking another bite and unsure if he should get up to get more juice now, risking his breakfast to ravenous others, he decided against it in the end.

"Jason's breakfasts are the best, but I think I should still stick to making the dinners," Trini announced, remember the disaster that had occurred when the gang had assumed that Jason would be able to cook a range of things if his pancakes were this good. Of course that theory was quickly shot to hell when he'd nearly set the kitchen on fire. They still had yet to figure out how the pots of water had caught flame along with the lettuce, but none of them really wanted to retest the events of that evening.

As if reading her mind, Jason quickly cleared his throat as the smile playing across Trini's lips increased. He knew exactly what was going on her head and prayed she'd have the good sense to not mention it in front of their new friend. After all it wasn't his fault, he told them he didn't know how to use a stove for crying out loud. "Trini, I know what you're thinking and don't go there unless you want me to chase you up to the roof this time."

Tommy was somewhat perplexed by Jason's sudden mood change, he seemed rather ruffled, as if there was something he'd rather not have mentioned – it was almost as if he were embarrassed. Curiosity soon got the better of Tommy the more he wondered about what could embarrass the tough boy and quickly left his food in favour of the story he was sure they had. "What's going on? Have I missed something?"

"Only Jason setting fire to nearly the whole kitchen the first time he tried to cook anything but breakfast for us." As Jason gave the girl in pink a shocked and outraged look, she was quick to jump to her own defence. "You said Trini couldn't go there, but you didn't say I couldn't. Plus he asked. Plus it's your own fault for mentioning it."

Even more curious now, Tommy wasn't sure if it honestly was as bad as Kim made it to be or if this was just them poking at Jason a bit. "Was it really that bad?"

"I don't know, do you consider setting water and vegetables on fire bad?" Zack threw in, having to add his two cents to the matter.

Jason quickly turned a deep shade of red as the others began laughing, Tommy in particular, though it was clear the Green Ranger was at least trying to keep himself under control. "I tried to convince you all I couldn't cook, but no, you were determined to make me into some gourmet chef! I'm planning on becoming an architect not a chef; I'll design restaurants, not cook in them."

Seeming to feel Jason was only saying this for his benefit, not to mention looking directly at him, Tommy cleared his throat quickly. "Sorry bro, but the mental images I pictured are just making me crack up."

Sighing and trying to ease the conversation away from himself, Jason went for a sudden person change. "Bill, you okay, you've been really quiet this morning."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Mind's just somewhere else." Billy answered snapping out of his daze to see the others watching him now. Determined to not be asked what he was thinking about Billy quickly added a question into the conversation in hopes of getting the talkative bunch off the topic of him. "So what are we all doing today?"

"Well Trini and I are gong to get some supplies and things from the stores in town, you know me, any chance to go shopping. I guessed you guys wouldn't really feel like it, even if it is for food, so I borrowed some stuff from my dad so…" Kim turned to Jason for him to finish the sentence.

"We're going fishing." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he noted the slight apprehension on both Zack and Tommy's faces. Neither of them had any clue when it came to things like that. Fishing was very far from being their type of thing. Jason still felt it was worth a shot however as hopefully he and Billy – both of whom had gone fishing together nearly every weekend as kids – could convert them to the peaceful sport.

"Don't look so terrified Tom, Zack; Billy and I will keep you from tying yourself up in the line…well hopefully at least."

The group laughed slightly as Zack and Tommy blushed a slightly duller version of Jason's signature colour.

"I know it's not exactly as exciting as hand to hand combat with a giant golden ape, being controlled by some mad witch who is trying to destroy the earth, or taking a chemistry test, but I think we could all do with a bit of a break. Let the adrenaline stop flowing for a change, of course if you guys really think it is too complicated..." Jason knew he had them convinced. More so because they wanted to prove to Jason and Billy they could manage something "simple" like fishing, than Jason actually being persuasive.

"No, we'll do it, won't we Zack? After all it can't be that hard." Tommy stated acting a lot more sure of himself than he felt. Still though, his confidence seemed to be rubbing off on Zack who shot back an exuberant 'yeah'.

"The stuff is out in the shed Jase, so do you want to go get it while the rest of us clear up from breakfast?" Trini half told, half asked him since she had helped Kim look for it earlier before they came in for breakfast.

"Sure." Jason nodded slightly and got up from the table, no questions asked as he really didn't want to clean up after them.

It wasn't more than a second after they heard the front door open and close that Kim jumped into action, talking in rushed whispers to everyone. "Alright, Trini and I will get party stuff and ingredients for the cake and things today so we can bake it for Friday. I'll head out tomorrow again to try and find him a present. We have to make this a party to remember."

Tommy looked blankly at his friends and Kim in particular as it seemed he was once more left out of the loop. What on earth was she on about?

"Guy's…" Not hearing him, the other four continued to go over present ideas, making him sigh and decided that if he apparently wanted to be heard in this talkative group polite and quiet wasn't the way to go. "Guys!"

All turning to look at him, Kim was the first to recover. "Um, yes?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Kim didn't tell you?" Trini asked, looking rather stunned.

"Tell me what?"

Pointing to the blue Ranger, Kim shook her head. "Billy was supposed to!"

"Was supposed to tell me what?" Tommy pressed becoming rather annoyed by this game.

Looking at the girl and holding up his hands, Billy was apparently not taking the fall either. "Me? I thought Zack was!"

"Hold on, I thought Trini was organising all of this…"

"Guys!" When they once more fell silent, he tried again. "Stop. Just stop. I don't care who was supposed to tell me whatever it is you have to tell me, I would just like someone to actually get round to telling me." Effectively bringing the argument and blaming game to a halt, he waited patiently for one of them to inform him of what was going on.

"It's Jason's birthday on Friday. We were planning on throwing him a party while we were up here. Also, we couldn't find a present we thought he would like back in Angel Grove so we thought we would try and buy one while we were up here, too. He has no clue. I think he thinks we've forgotten. So don't say a word, okay Tommy? Also, you owe someone thirty bucks, since someone paid your share."

"I did." Shrugging as Tommy gave her a questioning look, Kim seemed less than phased as she certainly didn't mind loaning money to her friends. "Just pay me back whenever."

"Um, okay, thanks. So Jas-" Cut off as the front door once more opened, they all moved quickly. Tommy, Billy and Zack hastily stood and went to help Jason with the bags he'd brought in.

Unaware of what had transpired in his absence, Jason couldn't help but muse how it seemed a bit odd how they all rushed to help him the second he'd walked in. Still though, it was only the three other boys so he guessed they were just keen to show off in front of the girls. All it would have taken really was Tommy, who would have fuelled the other two; not wanting to be outdone by the new competition. After all that seemed the most logical reason; he highly doubted it was a 'let's be nice to him because it's his birthday soon' kick. Especially since he hadn't mentioned it to any of them, and Tommy wouldn't even know, no it was more likely they'd forgotten in all the stress from the past few weeks and this was a competition to get the biggest 'aw' from the two females.

Leaning against the table and watching the three dig through the bags, Jason smiled slightly. So they'd forgotten his birthday, it was alright, besides he never really made a big fuss about birthdays anymore anyway. Ever since becoming a Ranger it always felt as if there were more important things to be celebrating instead of growing another year older. Surviving another battle, defeating another monster… thankful to be living to see another birthday seemed to be the closest he came to actually celebrating it.

"Jase, car keys?" Trini asked holding out a hand to catch them neatly as he tossed them over to her.

Pulling on her shoes, Kim grinned in amusement as she followed Trini towards the door. "Now be careful boys, you don't know what sorts of ferocious things you could find if you get lost on in those woods, and I doubt they'd be willing to forgo eating you in favour of your bait."

"Kim, you know it is highly improbable that…" The rest of Billy's sentence was muffled as Tommy placed a hand over his mouth.

"We won't get lost." Tommy stated calmly as Jason and Zack doubled over in laughter, knowing the boy had gotten tired of the technical speak if he was willing to keep his hand over the Blue Ranger's mouth like that.

"Sure you won't. Don't worry we'll send a search party for you when we get back."

--------------------

(30 minutes and four bruised male egos later…)

After much stumbling, falling, and yelling at Zack to shut the hell up, the now rather stressed males finally arrived at their destination. As the crystal blue water came into view they all seemed to relax instantly as a collective sigh of relief was given up. It wasn't so much that they weren't having fun messing around on the way, it was just the whole thing of male pride, and a sense of achievement, and inner peace at knowing they had achieved their objective, reached their goal… made it to the lake in one piece in other words.

After a few minutes setting up, if one could call dropping their gear onto the ground setting up, the guys laid out on the grassy bank arranging the four fishing poles as correctly as they could under Billy's guidance and slightly amused looks.

Seeming a bit out of place, Tommy absently set to picking through Jason's tackle box as Billy had taken Zack under his wing. He knew they were friends, and truth be told he hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to Billy one on one and find out if they had anything in common, but yet he couldn't help but feel a bit…rejected.

Untangling Zack's line for the second time in two minutes, Billy spared a glance at the other two. He hated to admit it but he was still a bit unconfident around the tough, LA street kid, he may have a good heart - just like one of those typical bad boys comes good characters you see on cheesy T.V. shows – but Billy had naturally been shy around people he didn't know for, well, all of his life. He supposed it was mainly because people seemed so intimidated by his intelligence and found him hard to get to know, but of course that had been partially accentuated by his mother's untimely death and the scars that left upon his emotional state.

After growing bored of the tackle box, Tommy took up a relaxed position next to Jason who was lying out on his back, a fishing pole just dangling in the water next to him. No one seemed too bothered about technique, or even actually catching any fish for that matter; just lounging around by the waterside watching Zack's crazy antics was enough for the others. The whole male ego thing they had been experiencing in front of the girls earlier just dissolved into relaxed comfort at the prospect of no monster attacks and high pumping adrenaline coursing through their veins.

Glancing over and noticing their new friend who was currently watching Billy attempt to instruct Zack how not to get the line stuck in a tree, again, Jase couldn't help but notice his slightly distant mood shift. "Hey city boy, you want to learn how to fish?"

The slight banter brought Tommy's attention back to his roommate for the weekend. Still caught in his own musings he couldn't help but notice the red t-shirt hanging loosely over the others muscular body, his eyes glinting in the sun, the water reflecting lightly off them. Maybe it way the way he was positioned; every inch of him seemed to be showing off to its best form or, maybe, it was the relaxed and happy atmosphere and almost romantic setting which made Tommy desperate to see him without that shirt.

"Tom?"

Shaking himself from his daze as Jason offered him a slightly concerned look, Tommy looked away quickly, trying to get the heat from his face at being caught staring. 'That's great, just great, bad enough I nearly suffocated him last night now I'm staring at him. Can it get any better? What the hell am I doing anyway, even if I have been out with guys before this is Jason we're talking about…Jason who I wouldn't mind seeing without his shirt on right now. Okay stop it.'

Forcing himself to get it together, he reminded himself that once more this was not LA where everyone was open and blatant about such matters. Not to mention Jason would most likely end up married to Kim and have the picture perfect family in the end.

Determined to recover from that little mess up as Jason was still watching him, Tommy flopped down on the grass fully putting his best dry wit forward. "Can you be bothered to move long enough to teach me?"

"Nope," Jason replied with a slight smile. "I don't think Billy can be either, hence the reason Zack is jumping around and dancing all over the place…and chasing that squirrel… okay then."

Tommy shook his head in amusement. "You'd think all those monster attacks would get rid of some of that energy. The rest of us are all crashing out here to relax, but Zack, well, Zack is just…"

"Zack?" Jason added helpfully, a smile playing across his lips once more. "Hyper is just how Zack runs the majority of the time. He can be pretty serious though, well, when he wants to be."

"Hey, I heard that!" Zack said defensively before tripping himself up, causing a laugh from his red and green friends.

Billy however didn't seem quite as amused as he just rolled his eyes and laid back in the grass, staring up at the sky. He didn't want to, but he soon found himself thinking about his mom. Actually he had been thinking about her a lot lately, like when he had zoned out at breakfast. Of course he always thought about her more when it was coming up to her birthday. Each year he would usually go down to the cemetery and place a bunch of her favourite flowers upon her gave as he'd sit and talk to her for a while, inform her of how matters were going with his life and plans. Unfortunately though, he wouldn't be in Angel Grove to do that this year; he'd be here, coming down from the climax of celebrating Jason's birthday. He'd never told his friends but his best friend's birthday had managed to fall upon the day before his mom's.

Sighing to himself as he remembered all the happy times, all the smiles, all the laughter, he would have plenty of those over these next few days and he knew his mom would want him to enjoy himself. A look of determination spread across his face, only for an instant, but in that instant he decided to be happy and make the most of this much needed time away from the responsibilities he shouldered back home in Angel Grove.

Out the corner of his eye Billy noticed his friend had once again began to dance around and act the fool. He loved that about Zack, he could always lighten up any situation with a quick one-liner or funny move. He mused over his friends for a few minutes, and what many would think to be their conflicting personalities. Okay, so they were all different, completely different, but even before being Rangers tied them all together something else had bonded them closer than they could ever have anticipated. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was just friendship, or maybe it was anticipation of the future. Billy would never know for sure, but yet he wasn't positive if he'd even want to. Usually he revelled in his knowledge of complex things, but this was one thing he was firmly glad to not know about or understand.

-----------------

(Across town and miles from the woods…)

Trini pulled out of the parking lot and set off down the dusty road back to the cabin. Something still irritating her, well not irritating, that was the wrong word, plaguing her, yes, plaguing her about the situation she found three of her closest friends in. Here was Kim, the sweet, caring, and petite brunette sitting beside her, the girl who she had known for years. The girl apparently dead certain that Jason, one of her oldest, dearest friends, was in love with their new friend, Tommy. And yet her she was her own heart set upon the Green Ranger as well. Even with as much as she tried to deny it, everyone knew, hell, Trini suspected that even Tommy himself knew after breakfast this morning. After a few moments debating on whether to breach the matter or not Trini finally caved and flicked off the radio.

"Kim, can I ask you something?" Trini's eyes never left the road, but Kim could tell something was troubling her friend.

"Shoot."

"If you are so sure Jase is crushing on Tommy why are you still dead set on getting him? Isn't there some kind of unwritten rule about that sort of stuff, like never crush on your friend's crush?" Trini spoke her relatively long question all in one breath, afraid that if she paused, even for a second, that Kim would butt in and not allow her to voice all her queries.

A heavy silence hung around the two friends for a few moments as Kim chose her words carefully. It was hard to put into words her thought on the matter, but for the sake of her friendships she had to. "Well, it's just, I guess it's because I don't know for certain that Tommy is gay too. If I knew for a fact he was than of course I would never dream of liking him, but I don't. So he could be straight and he could feel the same way about me. I just don't know Trini. It's complicated. It's just, I guess I hope that Tommy likes me in return, but I don't want to see Jason hurt."

Deciding it was best to leave the conversation as it was Trini simply took one hand from the steering wheel and squeezed Kim's hand slightly before flicking the radio back on, allowing the soothing music of Counting Crows to wash over them.

---------------

(Meanwhile back at the lake…)

"We haven't caught a thing all day," Billy commented idly from his spot in the grass.

"Have we been trying?" Countered Jason as he held up his hand in a sign of truce to Tommy, showing him he wanted to end their sparing match as neither could really get into it.

"Let's just hope the girls weren't planning on us bringing home the dinner." Tommy added lightly as he popped his neck and stretched.

Unable to control himself, Zack gave the boy in green a wide grin. "So many sexist jokes and so little time."

The others shared a slight laugh knowing that a remark like that would have earned them serious words from Trini if not serious wounds from Kim.

"Well there is one thing we still have time for, which we forgot to do earlier." Jason announced as he turned to face Tommy with a rather sly smirk.

Giving him a puzzled look, Tommy let his inquisitive streak get the better of him even though he knew that that sort of smile meant trouble. "And that would be..?"

"Well Tommy," Jason said trying his best not to laugh. "I think it's time we taught you a few lessons about California. Being a city kid from L.A. I've no doubt you are very out of place in such an area where the air is clean and the ground is actually green. You see the reason the ground is green is because of a thing called grass, which grows on the ground unlike the concrete you lived on. Then that big brown thing with lots of green things on is called a tree and now you say tree, I know you can."

Continuing as the other two boys were in peels of laughter, Jase turned Tommy around to point to a large yellow bird currently chirping away on a low hanging branch. "And that over there is called a bird, she they naturally live in the wild, not in cages in the pet stores on Fifth Street. You may also have seen an over-sized version on Sesame Street, don't pretend you don't still get up early to tune in, but this is the real thing, not some ugly guy dressed up in twenty feather boas. Now can you say bird Tommy? Come on give it a try like a good boy."

Jason's teasing, and slightly patronising tone, were quickly irritating Tommy beyond belief. He knew they were only having a joke at his expense, like good friends did, but a small part of him couldn't help but become pissed off at it. After all, half the reason he had gotten into karate in the first place was to learn how to fight off the kids that had pushed him around the playground and had jokes at his expense for the first few years of his life. And even though he knew Jason didn't really mean it to annoy or offend him, he couldn't help but want to give back a dose of what he was getting.

"Jase…"

"And this is a grasshopper-"

Growling as the boy seemed to not want to hear his warning; Tommy was suddenly struck with just how to get through to his 'funny' friend. Waiting for the right moment in the boy's banter, he knew he had to get the timing right on this if it was to work.

"And this thing behind me is called a lake, it's filled with water. Not water from a bottle that cost five bucks, but normal water."

"Jase, can I ask you a question?" Tommy asked, playing dumb and going along with the flow.

Jason rose an eyebrow suspiciously, but was having too much fun teasing Tommy to question his friend. "Ask away."

Looking at the other boy intently and placing his hands onto the red shirt covered chest, Tommy leaned in almost uncomfortably close. Knowing he shouldn't be getting this close to the other, the Green Ranger decided that this was worth any embarrassment he may feel on it later.

"Um, what are you…I thought you had a question." Swallowing hard as Tommy's face was only inches from his and his hands were pressed firmly upon his chest, Jason couldn't help but entertain the thought that perhaps he was going to be kissed. He could feel Tommy's hot breath against his skin causing his heart to race, he had never dreamed of being in such close proximity with the green Ranger.

"I do." Licking his lips and too set on his revenge to really notice how intently he was looking at the other, or Jason's obvious nervous flush, he took a step forward, in turn forcing the other to take a step back, right to the edge of the water.

As Jason suddenly felt the two hands push at his chest, the sudden movement catching him off guard, and the pressure sending him to backwards another step, he only realised too late what was about to happen, and how there was no way he could stop it. There was no ground behind him to place the foot he had just stepped back with on. Landing in the freezing water with a loud splash, he took more than a minute to realize just exactly what had occurred.

"Is the water cold?" Tommy grinned cheekily as his friend landed in the lake with an enormous splash, feeling a bit bad, but justified it in giving the witty one a good cooling off. Upon seeing his flustered face quickly emerging from under the surface, Tommy couldn't help but laugh out loud as Zack and Billy were already roaring hysterically in the grass. Arms crossed across his chest, his eyebrow cocked, Tommy walked across to the edge of the lake and stood towering over his soaked, and clearly mad, friend.

"Well?"

"You tell me," Quickly reaching up and wrapping his hand around the other's ankle Jase pulled sharply, barely getting out of the way in time to avoid Tommy landing on top of him.

Gulping for air Tommy re-surfaced and looked at the now grinning Red Ranger in outrage. "You…you…that's it!" Splashing around and doing his best to re-submerge Jason, the matter soon escalated into a full scale water fight between the two young men.

Grabbing at each others clothes, arms, legs, and anything else they could reach in their blind scramble the two continued to pull each other under the surface. Their hands continued to roam freely over each others bodies, neither caring what they touched or where they were touched in return as all they could think about was getting one over on the other.

It wasn't until Tommy had succeeded in getting hold of Jason's pant leg that the brawl was brought to an end as he pulled a bit too hard, effectively yanking Jason's jeans down to reveal parts no one besides the Red Ranger himself had seen since he was nine. As Zack and Billy flew into new hysterics, Tommy quickly released the denim material, blushing hotly as he had never intended for that to happen.

Turning as red as Tommy, if not more so, Jason hastily pulled the soaked jeans back up to his waist, wondering just how much of a look the other had gotten. The task was harder than it appeared since he was still waist deep in water and wet denim was hard enough to move in when on dry land let alone up to the waist in icy water. Unsure of what to say or do, he quickly cleared his throat calling a truss to their wrestling match, to which Tommy eagerly agreed.

After a few more embarrassed looks and apologies were weakly tossed about, the boys emerged from the water still more than a little flushed and panting for breath. Looking to Billy and Zack, who had now added pointing to their laughter, the two soaked boys exchanged glares at them, before turning sheepish grins towards each other as they realized it had been a bit funny.

Glancing at Tommy, Jason couldn't help but feel he'd gotten probably a fair amount of what he deserved. After all he had seen the irritation, if not slight hurt, in the other boy's eyes when he had teased him and yet he hadn't stopped. He didn't know why he hadn't, that definitely went against his nature, but once he started rambling and joking it just seemed he couldn't tear himself away from Tommy. "Hey, um, sorry I teased you."

"Sorry I pushed you in." Tommy said quietly as he pulled off his shirt and attempted to wring it out.

"Sorry I grabbed you and pulled you in too." Mimicking Tommy's move and removing his own red T-shirt, Jason snickered to himself as he knew it was going to be a long, wet walk back.

"Sorry I pulled your pants down." Not sure if he was really sorry or not knew it'd take a while for that little event to pass from their minds.

Giving him a look, Jason responded easily if not a bit amused. "I'm sorry you did too."

"Us too, no offence Jason but we definitely didn't need to know that much about you!" Falling to the ground in hysterical joy once more, Zack was quickly followed by his friend in blue who failed miserably at getting his own mirth under control.

"Shame we didn't bring Kim's camera with us… I'm sure the girls would've loved the picture even more than the other one!" Jason shot Zack a red-hot glare as he blushed deeply at his comments. He was right though, the blackmail opportunities of a picture like that would have been too much for the girls. Not to mention the fact they would never believe them that it actually happened when they told them, not without photographic evidence or a deeply crimson Jason at any rate.

Watching as Jason gave them a rather well known gesture, Tommy was more than a tad unsure if he should be pleased, amused, or angry with himself over the accident. It had honestly been an accident, but still, he had to admit he'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't been rather interested in what he'd seen. "I think we better head back."

"Yeah, especially before I throw those two in the lake."

Smiling at Jason's joke and the other two still laughing on the bank, Tommy allowed himself one more glance at his new best friend. It was amazing what the most innocent of games could result in. Here he had just wanted to see Jason without his shirt, and instead he got a look at that and than some. Moving to grab his stuff and wondering what he was going to do, the boy slowly shook his head. "Man I've got to talk to someone."


	5. Consequences

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be unfortunately, unless I win the lottery. Considering I am not legally old enough to buy a ticket I doubt that will happen any time soon. Once again I say it is FAN fiction for a reason, I am a fan therefore it is Fan fiction. If I owned them you'd be seeing this actually on TV not your computer screens. Feel free to sue, I have no money so it's pointless, plus I'm sure the judicial system takes really kindly to people who waste court/police time so go ahead if you want to bankrupt yourself trying.

Dedications: This is dedicated to everyone out there who, like Trini, struggles along with keeping secrets for the sake of their friends.

Beta: I'm on the look out for a beta reader who can correct me on any errors so, if you're interested, e-mail me. If no-ones interested I'll jut keep looking over it myself along with Ren. If you are interested in beta reading for me I am looking for someone good with grammar in particular.

A.N: Well things are hotting up thanks to Ren and that last chapter. All credit to her for making this whole story better than I originally wrote it. All reviews are very much appreciated; I do read and take into consideration everything you say. If you are going to flame at least do it politely. Anyone who says that they can't needs to go out there and read around some of the comments I make. No matter how bad something is you can still be nice about it and make kind, constructive criticism without totally killing someone's confidence. Courtesy works both ways you know. Also, prizes to anyone who spots the little in jokes about how bad the writing is and the writing in general. Your prize will be the prestigious knowledge that you understand my quirky sense of humour. Oh and maybe a cameo appearance.

Also, sorry I am so slow with updating this. I have a few new stories in the works which are J/T so I'm spreading my writing abilities pretty thin. Keep an eye out for stories called "Oh Brother Where Art Thou?" and "Amnesia", coming soon. Actually, "Amnesia" is up so please have a look, I think you may quite like it. Yes, I know it's shameless self promotion, Jase, but you are a muse so you just sit there, look gorgeous and inspire, you don't comment on the promotion of stories, got it? That is what I bribe Ren for.

_Italics Tommy's thoughts._

Cabin Fever Chapter Five: Consequences

His now damp t-shirt hanging over his shoulder, Jason led the way back to the cabin. There was just as much stumbling and cursing on their return journey as there had been on their first journey that day and there was even more to talk about. Jason's face seemed to remain permanently red as the days events would just not be dropped. He was rather pleased when Zack manage to trip over a tree root and land flat on his face. What else could he feel; the boy in black deserved a bit of humiliation after today.

It had been bad enough being so close to Tommy as he had pulled himself close but what had happened after was just plain humiliating. Jason wasn't sure how on earth he would manage to share a bed with the new boy after such a day. First waking up so close, their arms wrapped around each other in the manner of lovers; okay that had thrilled Jason slightly but only because of the silly notions Trini and Kim had instilled in him. Then Tommy pressing himself so close to him he could feel the warmth of his breath tickling his skin, yet again that had, had a strange affect upon Jason, but only because of the notions – plus it led into what would be the most excruciatingly embarrassing part of the day. He cringed just thinking about it. Tommy was feeling just as bad, if not worse. He had not meant to pull down Jason's jeans, boxers included, but it had happened and it had caused them both much embarrassment, whilst giving the other boys a great laugh.

Now semi-dressed, both males were traipsing though the undergrowth - their soaking wet t-shirts hanging over their shoulders. They were followed closely by Zack and Billy who had been forced into lugging all the equipments back with them. It was either that or end up in the lake the same way as Jason and Tommy had done. With the green ranger's evil past and Jason's rather pissed off manner both thought it best to oblige without a fight.

Sighing slightly with relief at the sight of the cabin the group picked up pace, Tommy and Jason entering the house first, quickly followed by Billy and Zack who immediately dropped the stuff that was filling their hands.

Jason allowed himself a little smirk as he saw Kim's eyes widen at the sight of Tommy's half-dressed, muscular frame, in front of her, "Wh… What happened?"

"Don't ask," he muttered in return as he and Tommy both headed to their room to change into something a little more comfortable and a little drier. Say, something preferably drier than the ocean. Needless to say the girls would have a complete and unabridged version of the day's events by the time they reappeared.

Padding into the room behind Jason, Tommy discarded his sopping wet t-shirt and pawed through his, still packed, bag for a change of clothes. Finding a fresh pair of jeans and a green flannel shirt, along with some new boxers, he turned his back to Jason and began to change in silence. Seeming to mirror the movement Jason also began to change, no words passing between the pair. As he pulled up his jeans Tommy found himself looking in the full length mirror stood beside him, which was catching an un-broken image of a changing Jason. _I shouldn't be looking at this, really I shouldn't. Look away Tom, look away. _As Jason quickly discarded his boxers and pulled on his new pair Tommy felt himself blush slightly at the sight. He really shouldn't have seen that but part of him couldn't tear his eyes off the mirror, despite knowing what was about to happen. _I really, really got to talk to someone._

Leaving the room together as soon as they had changed, Jason and Tommy emerged into the living room to a chorus of laughter and whistling. It was going to be a long night if this was the mood they were in. Tommy silently wondered whose patience would snap first. Would the Evil Green Ranger re-emerge for one night only or would they see a whole new side to the peaceful one in red. From the way Jason skulked into the kitchen, his face matching the bright red colour of his t-shirt, Tommy was willing to bet his life's savings that the red one would snap first.

"Please, please, please tell us what they are saying is true?" Trini begged, giggling hysterically. It was only a joke among friends but jokes at someone's expense always hurt and their teasing was really beginning to infuriate Jason.

"What would we achieve from concocting up such an elaborate tale as the one we have reiterated to you, Trinni," Billy was trying, he really was, but sometimes it was fun to let the techno-babble spill out, just to confuse us his friends if nothing else.

"Yeah, whatever he said," assured Zack, slightly bemused but somehow getting the gist of his genius friend's words. He had spent way too much time around Billy recently.

"So, Jase, do Trini and I get so see the show too?" Kim's voice was teasing and sing-songy, had she not been a girl, and one of his best friends, Tommy was sure Jason would have challenged her on the spot, either that or knocked her unconscious with a single well-aimed blow. Fortunately he couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to beat the pulp out of something, anything, right now. Instead he just turned around and glared at her before skulking off to the kitchen to try and avoid further annoyance. He couldn't snap, not now, not ever. This was calm, dependable Jason who never allowed a cross word to be said between his friends. How could he flip out now? Hypocrite wouldn't quite cover it.

"Come on Jase, everyone else got to; you're making us feel left out." _Oh great, now Trini is joining in, this isn't going to be pretty_, Tommy thought silently to himself, _if he squeezes that glass any harder it's going to… too late._

"Damn!" There were a few other choice words Jason decided to share with the gang at that moment as he looked down at the large piece of glass protruding from his hand and the other shards laying across the bench. Jason wasn't known for a foul mouth and blaspheming, so it came rather as a shock to the group to hear him speak like that. _Note to self, when frustrated do not squeeze a glass or even remotely tighten grip on said glass._

A look of anxiety spread across Kim's face as she went to help him clean up the mess. She quickly swept them up and discarded the other shards into the bin before physically forcing Jason to sit down at the table.

"Sit, don't move, I'll go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. The rest of you guys want to make yourselves scarce for a little while?" Kim appeared to be suggesting that they leave but they all knew it was actually an order in disguise.

"Tom, Billy you want to come shoot some hoops outside? You too, T." Zack asked trying to be his usual exuberant self by bouncing up and down on the spot, slightly. They all realised the teasing had gone too far today. Jason just hadn't been himself the past few days and now it was time for Kim to try and get out of him what was wrong; a damn near impossible task for anyone not quite as stubborn as the pint-sized, pink princess. Sometimes they had to wonder why she had not been made leader because when she wanted something done, she made she got it done.

As Billy nodded and began to head to the door with Zack they were all caught off guard by what was said next, "Erm, I thought I might show Trini the way to the lake. She's the only one who hasn't been before so it might be an idea for her to find out." _Damn did that come out as bad as I think it did, _Tommy asked himself.

Sensing the slight tension in his voice, Trini nodded and accepted the offer, trying her best to avoid the smirks and winks she was receiving from the others. They all immediately assumed Tommy wanted to get up to something no good with Trini out by the lake, alone. Either that or he was going for a full blown, romantic confession of his love for her, or, he was going to ask her advice on Kim and how to make her fall in love with him, which probably wouldn't be too hard going by the pink rangers facial expressions from earlier. It was quite surprising Kim hadn't tripped over her jaw yet as it seemed to be permanently on the floor whenever Tommy was around. Trini, however, knew better. Something was up and Tommy had chosen her to talk to, that much was obvious; only to her apparently, but still obvious. For the life of her she couldn't imagine why she would choose her to come to over Jason, the one member of the group he was certainly closest to. Unless… nah, it couldn't be anything to do with Jason… could it?

Tommy's POV.

I should really think before I speak. I should have guessed they would all think I had some thing for Trini after that little suggestion. Two friends, alone in the woods, down by the lake, it seemed too much like a romantic comedy for me to suggest it, but then again the others might think I am some hapless romantic who likes to go around wooing girls. Yeah, right! Couldn't be any further from the truth if they tried. Besides, they may find out sooner than they think as to why I asked Trini to come on a walk with me.

Trini was the only one I could ask about this. There was Kim, but indirectly it involves Kim. How could I ask her about something as big as this when I know she has feelings for me? It would be insensitive and down right mean. Plus, I would never be able to truly trust her advice. I know she would never do anything to intentionally hurt me, or the others, but she could also have played a game to get what she wanted. I know I shouldn't let that absurd little idea mar my thoughts about Kimberly because that is all it is; an absurd little idea. She would never actually be like that but I still can't help but wonder. I find it so hard to trust people as it is that I'm not going to take any chances with this lot. Then again, I guess I already have. Here is this bunch of wonderful, compassionate people who I try and kill and yet they still welcome me into their friendship group and treat me as a friend, even if it was somewhat reluctantly at first. They just seemed to walk straight through my defences and into my heart, with Jason leading the way for them all.

I guess I could have turned to Zack but I don't know if he would have been serious enough to be able to handle this. My head is so messed up right now the last thing I need is someone cracking jokes at my expense because they were uncomfortable with the situation. I guess on some levels I know Zack wouldn't actually do that, that he would actually take this seriously and be the good friend I so sorely need right now but, like with Kim, I just can't be sure. It's a tough and uncomfortable situation which I'm just not sure Zack will be able to handle without comedy. Plus I'm not entirely sure how he'll react to what I have to say either and I don't want to go turning him against me just because my head is a little messed up. Besides, he can barely keep his mouth shut long enough to listen to my problem let alone long enough to keep it a secret from everyone else.

If I wanted a secret kept there was always Billy. Quiet, shy, dependable Billy who I knew would listen and not judge but, then again, Billy was weary of me he seemed unsure of himself around me. Just like I felt around him. He felt weak and pathetic I felt stupid and bumbling. He would've made a good choice had we both known each other a little longer; I am quite a good judge of personality after all so I think I'm right about this situation. I admire Billy, I really do. He doesn't care what others think, just like me, and gets along with the people around him by simply trying to be himself, which I guess is where the similarities end because right now I don't seem to be being myself around them. Then again I don't even know who my real self is any more. Had I just felt that little bit more confident around Billy - yes I'm actually rather insecure around the super-intelligent boy in blue - then maybe I would have had the courage to talk to him. Like I said, I am rather a good judge of character.

Well I hope I am or choosing Trini could be one hell of a huge mistake. There was never any question of talking to Jason about this, not with the current situation and certainly not after what happened today in the lake. He's my Bro; I don't want to loose that by sharing my queries and qualms with him. I know that is what friends are supposed to do but this relationship is still in the very early stages and I don't think either of us, no matter how close, could quite deal with the repercussions of a serious discussion like the one I need right now. His friendship means to much to me to mess it up when I am still not sure and secure in my place as his, or any of the others', friend. I may not have known any of them for a great length of time but I just feel this connection with all of them, Jason especially, and it's not just because of the Rangering, there is a real bond their, a real friendship. I don't want to loose that so early on before it can develop into a real, rock-solid, steady friendship. I've never had anything like that before, I've never been so open with my feels and emotions towards others either. I guess I just never thought I was the type to have a "friendship network". I was always more the loner kid, on the outskirts looking in, not one of the ones to be on the inside. Then again, I think all of us are like that. A group of misfits who fit quite well together. Okay we do all have the separate cliques we could go into but none of us entirely fit in there. Jason could hang around with all the jocks, he is captain of the football team after all, but he has too much of a pure heart and too much compassion and thought for others to fit in there completely. Same goes with Kim and the cheerleaders, she isn't a much of an airhead as most of them and certainly not as too faced. Zack could go and join all the artsy drama students who like to dance and act like he does but he is too full of energy to fit in there; plus I don't think he could handle the extra energy he would get from drinking all those weird frothy coffees they all seem to order. Then there is Billy, the most intelligent guy in school he could run his own clique rather than just be one of the followers. All the "geeks" (I hate labelling like that but for these purposes I will do) admire and look up to Billy, they would practically worship him if given half the chance but Billy isn't just a "geek. He has street smarts now and a bit of an edge to him; a hidden attitude that just doesn't fit with the genius persona. Trini could fit in quite easily with Billy's lot too, she's super smart but, like Billy, she has that edge to her which just defines her from the rest. She could go and join all the animal rights activists and people like that but, ye again, she just has that edge which would stop her completely submerging into that group. Maybe it's because they've all been friends for so long that they have that same defining edge which cuts them out from the rest, but then why would I fit in with them? Yep, then there is me. I could be hanging out with a load of rebels and leathered up biker types – much more like my old LA mates – but I'm not. I guess it's because, deep down under the old Evil green ranger façade, I have a pure heart, I do care about others and I could never bully anyone the way Bulk and Skull do. I just don't have it in me. Oh, that and the fact I talk to myself way to much.

So Trini it is. I'm sure I've made the right choice. Quiet, calm, peaceful Trini, she never judges anyone and is more accepting than anyone I've ever known. She is so level headed and liberal, she takes everything in her stride and doesn't let anything, or anyone, faze her. I could tell her I was really Lord Zedd's secret love child to Zordon's Mom and she would still be supportive. Okay, well maybe that is taking things I touch too far. Hell, I don't even want to think about Lord Zedd and the process of making a baby so I got to stop this train of thought before I get some pretty freaky images in my head. So what was I saying, well, thinking? Oh yeah, Trini wont let this bother her, she'll support me no matter what, I know she will. She will take it all in her stride. I know I can trust her with my secret, spill out all this stuff which has been eating me up inside and not have to worry about it getting back to the others. Also, I know for a fact she'll be able to give me some pretty good advice. She seems to be the one who, along with Jason, holds the group together through the hardest of times.

So here I am stumbling along through the woods, Trini beside me, an awkward silence surrounding us. I have to say something soon. This silence will eat away at me until I confess why I really asked her to come out to the lake. Oh god, I really hope she doesn't think I'm going to pounce on her like some sex-starved maniac. What am I thinking? Trini is a much better judge of character than that! Then again, she hasn't known me very long and I don't think anyone, other than Jason and Kim, was too keen on me coming up here. Although, Trini wouldn't have agreed to come out here on her own if she thought I was going to try and force her into something she didn't want to do or I was suddenly going to turn back into the Green Ranger and kill her in cold blood before going back and murdering all the others as well. She's giving me an odd look, maybe that's just because I physical shook my head to rid me of those thoughts. Great, she may not think I am some psychotic killer but she bound to think I am some delusional psycho at least! Right the lake isn't much further; just keep your mouth firmly shut till, and you head perfectly still, you get there, Thomas James Oliver, and all will be okay.

Jason's POV

I know what she is going to do. Apart from cleaning up my hand that is, she sent everyone out for a reason. She'll say she didn't _send_ them anywhere, she just asked them if they wanted to leave but we all know, me especially, that it was one of her hidden threats. I've been on the receiving end of that tone too many times before not to have caught on to what it means by now. She's going to ask what's eating away at me and I'm going to have to give her an answer because I always cave to Kim. She's the only one none of us can hide anything from. She's too damn stubborn to let anyone hurt in silence. She's been like that since we were kids. Billy was getting bullied; Kim was the first one to find out. Trini's Grandma got sick; Kim was the first to know. Zack was terrified of the dark and was scared stiff to come to any of our sleepovers; Kim found out first. And, Kim always managed to fix everything somehow, so maybe it would be okay to tell her what is up. Hell no! She can't fix this and by telling her I would only make it worse for everyone involved.

"Argh!" Since when did she get so vicious with her first aid skills? I suppose quick and sudden is better than taking your time and drawing out the pain. At least that chuck of glass is out of my palm now. Seriously, are they just making it thinner and thinner nowadays, I wasn't squeezing it that hard. Well, okay, maybe I was but still!

I can tell she's sorry for what happened before; she thinks she's to blame. I can tell by the slightly misty eyed look she is now sporting. The way she is being extra gentle now, too, carefully pressing antiseptic wipe to my palm, doing her best to stem the bleeding. There isn't much that blood to stem actually; the cut obviously wasn't as deep as it first appeared.

I can tell by the look in her eyes she is going to ask me. It's burning away at her, I know she's desperate to get to the bottom of my current mood swing; she can't bear to see me like this. She can't bare to see anyone like this. She's one of the most compassionate people I know but how can I tell her that she is the one causing this. If it hadn't been for her and Trini my mind wouldn't be so confused with all these little notions and thoughts. I wouldn't keep wondering about what had happened today in the lake. I wouldn't keep analysing my every thought about Tommy.

Okay, yeah, I admit it, he is cute. He's strong and independent and he's the only person who will ever understand the kind of position I'm in. He is the only person I've ever felt such a bond with, especially after such a short period of time and the fact that when I first got to know him he was hell bent on killing me and my friends and destroying the world kind of adds to how miraculous such a bond is. Yeah, he may look cute, but, boy, he certainly isn't. He would probably be great to date, only one problem. He's most likely straight. See. One very big problem considering I am a guy and not straight. He's my best friend and he's most likely going to fall in love with my other best friend, Kim. After all she is pretty, and dainty, and intelligent and everything any straight guy would want, so why wouldn't he fall in love with her. They would be a perfect match, one of those destined couples you hear so much about on bad reality TV or cheesy TV dating shows where the host coos on about when they need to buy a new hat.

Oh no, I can tell in her posture she's going to say something. Please no, just a minute longer to sort my head out, please. I'm begging you here Kim, keep your mouth shut for just a moment longer, just one more moment that is all I ask for. Just to let me straighten out my mind, please.

"So, what's eating you?" Damn it, how come mind over matter works the rest of the time, just not when you want it to, eh?

Shrugging it off as best I can I reply as casually as possible, "Nothing's eating me, Kim. I was just getting sick of being talked about, that's all." See, I can lie to her and get away with it. She may know me about as well as I know myself and acted as if she was my little sister for most of our lives but that doesn't mean I can't lie to her and get away with it.

"Don't give me that bull Jason. I've known you since preschool for heaven's sake! I'd hope that by now I can tell when you are feeding me a line just to pacify me." Okay, maybe not.

Sighing I cave in and admit the truth, "You and Trini have just messed up my head recently with all those little notions of yours and it's just making me a little extra wound up…Especially after recent circumstances and occurrences. I just got sick of all the teasing, more so because I knew the double entendres attached to it whereas Tommy didn't. It's not fair it's like you are laughing at his expense because of my sexual orientation and that fact _you_ think I like him." I said I would admit the truth, doesn't mean I'm going to give her the whole truth. That would just be too much for either of us to handle. Hell, I don't even know the full truth about what is going on in my head and my heart right now.

"I'm sorry Jase," Her voice is quiet now and her eyes are glimmering with a shine that looks suspiciously like unshed tears. I think she realises, finally, how much her taunting and teasing was hurting me, "We didn't mean to poke fun at you just because your chosen lifestyle is different from we chose. We thought we were just being supportive friends at first, you know, showing we weren't put off by the fact you like guys. Sill showing an interest like we would've done had you liked girls. I guess after a while it just got out of hand and became kind of farcical. We didn't mean it to, we just got a bit carried away making jokes at your expense, which is very wrong of us and I am wholeheartedly sorry for that. Really I am."

"It's okay Kim," I soothe doing my best to comfort her. That prospect seems rather odd as I am sure the way this was meant to go was her soothing me… ah well it's not like there is someone out there writing this to make sure it goes according to plan. It just writes itself as it goes along. That's life I guess. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Well you do, but so do I and I forgive you for the past. Why? Because that is what friends do and I know you would do the same for me. Plus, it's the past, not much use baring a grudge in the present."

She's smiling now. I think my little pep talk worked. I don't know how I come up with this stuff; I think I've spent too much time around Trini. Probably one of the better qualities I've inherited by coming leader, too. The ability to reassure everyone no matter what the circumstance. Now if I could only reassure myself…

Meanwhile outside…

Zack and Billy passed the ball back and forth between themselves listlessly. They had been outside shooting hoops for about half an hour and they had discussed everything and anything apart from their thoughts on what was going on inside and what was going on down by the lake.

"So what do you make of all this?" Billy asked wistfully throwing his arm out to his surroundings to indicate he meant the current situation not them playing ball.

"To be brutally honest bro, I have no clue what to make of it all. I reckon Tommy is giving some heartfelt confession to Trini right now, but what about I don't know. With him it could range from anything from his Evil days in green to being madly in love with both her and Kim and finding out whether or not he could have both," Zack said in a carefree manner, still confused by the whole situation, before throwing in a joke for good measure, "At the same time."

Bill couldn't help but scoff slightly at Zack's absurd sense of humour, "Yeah well I agree about the confession part and as for Jason and Kim that is pretty self explanatory. She feels bad for being so cruel to him and teasing him so mercilessly when he is obviously very confused and certainly thrown off course by the latest developments in this weird little play we are all acting out."

Zack looked confused, "I mean life," Billy explained his metaphor which earned him an "Ahh" and a nod of the head from his life-long friend.

"You're right though, it is kind of self explanatory for the whole Jase and Kim thing, particularly since we all feel just a bad as she does and are just as much to blame for not putting a stop to it earlier," Billy did his best to hide his shock at Zack's, rather out of character, profound comment.

Nodding slightly the boys lapsed back into an easy silence throwing the ball lethargically back and fourth – not even bothering to attempt to shoot - until Billy had a sudden though.

"You reckon with all this drama going on with the others we'll most likely get totally ignored and over looked apart from the odd line or two here and there?"

"Yup, it's looking that way already."

Tommy's POV

(Back at the lake and no attacks on Trini later…)

Right I really need to say something. It's been ten whole minutes and neither of us has said a word. I guess she knows what is going on and is just waiting for me to go first. Damn it, why couldn't she just make some small talk then I could pretend it was getting late and we better head back so I don't have to do this. Yeah, that's the way. Jut chicken out and run away allowing all your problems to eat away inside at you until your friends have no clue as to who they are actually friends with any more. Good plan, Tommy, good plan.

Right time to bite the bullet… Time to take the plunge… Time to face my fear… Time to stand up and be counted as a man… Time to stop coming up with these lame distraction clichés about what you are going to do and actually do it.

"Look Trini, I kind of got you out here under false pretences for a pretty selfish reason." Yeah that sounded okay, not too ridiculous or evil and at least I didn't come off as some psychotic stalker, I hope.

"I thought so somehow, Tommy. So are you going to confess the real reason to me and get this weight off your shoulders and release yourself from the burden off your secret?"

How does she do that? She's laughing slightly. I wonder why? Oh, could have something to do with the fact I literally let my jaw hang open in astonishment at her last comment. Yeah, ow, I definitely recommend _not_ letting it hit the floor. Think I might have cracked it in a few places, damn in ability to hide astonishment.

"Oh, sorry, you caught me off guard with that last bit. I guess if you knew that already coming to you was the right thing to do after all. It's just… God I just don't know, Trini. I'm so confused over things and I just don't know what to do. All this time I thought I was one thing and now I think I am another. I just don't know how to deal with it. I'm kind of confused but the more I think about it the more certain I am that I'm not always who I thought I was. I'm just too scared to admit it. I'm scared to loose you all. I don't usually admit things like that but I don't usually let people this close. I've never had friends like you lot, but you guys just barged straight past my defences and accepted me for who I was, not who I appeared to be. I guess I'm just frightened that who you thought I was isn't the same as the person I actually am now."

Okay, breathe Tommy, breath. I really should have taken more breaths during that little monologue there. It is an essential part of life, breathing. Shame I forget how to do it from time to time.

"Right, Tommy, just breathe okay." Damn, really, how does she do that? "I think I get the gist of what you are saying so let me just reassure you that no matter what you tell me I will never judge you. You are my friend Tommy and I love all my friends equally for who they are. Nothing you could say could convince me to hate you, unless you suddenly decided you were going to go on a killing spree and massacre the lot of us 'cause no matter how annoying Zack can be I think a multiple homicide is over-kill."

She's smiling and making jokes so she must be okay with the situation. She's just trying to soothe and calm me long enough to tell her what is up. I knew I'd made the right choice coming to her.

"Look Trini, I'll understand if you are going to be totally disgusted at me for what I am about to say but I really need to tell someone and you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to any of the others." How lame do I sound?

"Okay Tommy, I promise. This doesn't have anything to do with strange fantasies involving me and Kim does it?" Where the hell did she get that suspicion from? Okay I must be looking at her funnily as she seems to answer my question without me even asking it, "It's just something Zack came up with." Should have known it would have something to do with the comedic black ranger. Must remember to thank him for that wonderful insight into my psyche later; maybe acquaint him quite intamately with the lake?

"No," I shake my head solemnly averting my gaze from hers as I can't keep eye contact with her a moment longer, "Zack couldn't be any further from the truth."

A long silence seems to stretch between us as I rack my mind for a way to express everything I want to say. I've never been good at articulating. Brooding is a much easier card to play, just stand around looking moody and convey everything with one look, much easier than actually saying anything.

"Look, Trini, I… I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Maybe then you'll understand why I don't want any of the others to know just yet. Look, Trini, I think… actually no, I know… I know for certain I'm… I'm gay."

Okay another more awkward silence maybe I should say something.

"I understand if you hate me, think I'm disgusting and never want to speak to me again but whatever you do, please don't tell the others just yet. I couldn't handle loosing all of you at once. Plus it wouldn't be any good for the team. If you all really are against me then I'll give up my powers and have nothing more to do with you all. Please just let me enjoy this fantasy for a little while longer. I've never had friendships or opportunities like this before and I don't want to have to give them up so soon. I never knew how much I would like having a life like this, I guess secretly I've always dreamed of being accepted somewhere and having a real, solid, meaningful friendship based on important things rather than the shambles of friendships I had back in LA. Please let me keep living this dream for a little while longer, I'm not ready to give it up just yet." Okay this is why I should learn to keep my mouth shut and not ramble. That way I don't spill out my heart, make a fool of myself and lay me heart, and sanity, and powers now I come to think of it, on the line. Note to self, must engage brain before engaging mouth.

"Oh Tommy." Why is her voice so sincere? She should be yelling at me, running away, slapping me or throwing things at me. Then again, maybe it's a good sign that she isn't. Maybe I was right, maybe she, along with the others, isn't homophobic and wont hate me for who I am.

Trini's POV

"Tommy, I could never hate you for that. Neither could any of the others. Just because you prefer men to women doesn't make us love you any less," Might make a certain one of us love you a little bit more actually, "You are still Tommy Oliver, our friend, Green Ranger and one time assassin who tried to destroy us. Hey – I guess if we can love you despite you trying to kill us I think we can love you just because you want to date guys not girls."

I lean across and pull him into a loving, reassuring embrace. I know it's what he needs right now, especially since I can't think straight long enough to say any more comforting words to him than the ones that have already tumbled from my mouth. Tommy is gay. Jason is gay. Tommy likes Jason, I'm pretty sure of it or he would have told Jason about this first and not me. Plus he wouldn't have been so bothered about today's events at the lake. Only now does it hit me why both men are so bothered about everything which is going on and why they both are so up tight. Unrequited love does funny things to people. Maybe the little "notions" Kim and I have been putting into Jason's head aren't quite as fabricated as he would like us to believe. Oh God, this is so confusing. And frustrating, let's not forget frustrating.

"Come on, let's head back." I'm not sure how I managed to get my mouth and brain working in sync long enough to say that sentence but somehow I made the suggestion and soon we are traipsing back through the forest to the cabin.

My mind is a whir with thoughts of the complexities which are consequences of what I've just been told. I can't fix this. I can't make this have a happy ending, and why? Because I've been sworn by both parties not to say a word. They both trust me to keep their secret and not say a word to either of them and there is no way I can match make. I'm not Kim. I'm not good at that sort of thing. I can be subtle but I can't be manipulative and scheming, even if it is in the best interest of both my friends. Besides I don't have any solid proof just yet, just instinct and I'm not gong to trust that entirely after the shock revelation I've just been given. What on earth am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and let these two people, destined for each other, keep avoiding their feelings because they are too scared to loose their friendship. Men! They are so ignorant to emotion. Okay, I can't really say that considering the heartfelt confessions they both gave but still… Tommy and Jason have both trusted me with their secret and I can't betray that just to make the even happier. For all I know Tommy could be in love with Zack or Billy rather than Jason and where would that leave me? With multiple broken friendships and all my friends upset. What about Kimberly? She told me earlier about her feelings for Tommy; I couldn't possibly tell her without breaking Tommy's trust in me. The longer she keeps on pining after him, though, the harder it will be for her to make a clean brake when she finds out he is actually homosexual and not straight. Oh, this is just one big mess and I can't fix it because I can't break their trust. It is the one sacred vow I have ever made with my friends and I would never betray that – ever. It'll just have to wait until he tells them all.

I guess I'm just going to have to keep my mouth shut and pray this all works out okay, for everyone's sake.


	6. Stripped of Sanity

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own them, don't sue, I made no money from it and I have no money if you did sue. I don't own anything either so you really would get nothing from me.

Warning: This is slash, therefore an m/m pairing. If you can't handle that don't read this.

A.N: I really am not happy with this chapter but it's going up anyway as I don't have time to re-write the whole thing from scratch and you guys have been waiting ages for this chapter. Please, no flames, if you want to critisize what I write at least attempt to do it politely without getting nasty and personal.

Also, anyone who read the original chapter four, you really must go back and re-read chapter four or a lot of what has been said in chapter five and is going to be said in chapter six will make no sense to you whatsoever.

Thanks: Big thanks, as always, to Rene for listening to me witter on relentlessly for hours on end about this story and my others. Oh and for prodding and poking me until I actually write some. Not forgetting as well the fact she made me feel so guilty for going away for 10 days I now owe you all a LOT of stories. Anyway, I'm rambling so just wanted to say thanks.

C2: Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story so much. Sorry I didn't get a chance to e-mail you this part as the update was a spur of the moment thing. As soon as chapter seven is written it's finding it's way to your inbox to be beta read. God knows I could do with the help, and I won't hold the fact that you come froman evil breed, known as math teachers, against you.

LeosGurl876: I am so sorry you didn't realise it was slash. I put a warning up in the very begining summary but forgot to put any up on my chapters. I'm glad you are enjoying it nonetheless. Thanks for the review.

JDFrankFan: Glad you are enjoying the story. I agree with you that Trini deserves more spotlight time, she isn't used enough and is an excellent character to write if you can get it right. I hope I pulled her off and did the character justice. Also, I'm glad baby Kitty and I are keeping you fulfilled with J/T stories. We need more of them on hee, really we do!

the real vampire: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the story. Excellent ending to your story by the way, I really loved that. I'm glad my reviews on there were thought-provoking.

* * *

Cabin Fever Chapter 6: Stripped Of Sanity

"Hey guys," Trini called as she emerged out of the undergrowth, Tommy trailing closely behind her. She had insisted on leading the way back, determined to try and prove Tommy's lie to the others in case she was ever cornered into proving it at a later date. Wasn't going to look for either of them if she took a walk out to the lake with Zack or Kim or someone and she got totally lost now, would it?

"Hey T," Zack called across in response, "You ready to go in there and see if Kim's somehow managed to let Jason bleed to death after that cut?"

Sighing at her friends slightly strange sense of humour Trini felt Tommy stiffen somewhat, even if just slightly, behind her at the sound of Jason's name being mentioned. Or was it at Kim's? She couldn't be quite sure but it was at one of them and after that heartfelt confession she had just listened to she would bet her morpher and power coin on it being Jason's.

Realising none of the lads were going to have the guts to go in first she started to make her way across to the door. Spineless bunch; they can kick a golden ape's ass any day of the week but ask them to even possibly get slightly on the wrong side of Kim and they act like a bunch of pathetic two year olds scared about the monster under their bed. Probably a wise decision actually. Kim was, after all, known for her ability to fly off the handle and hand even Jason his own ass on a plate if she really got worked up. Trini on the other hand could do that without the aid of getting angry but chose not to – unless she was sparring of course, then she would give as good as she got, and then some!

The door to the cabin creaked loudly as Trini pushed it open and cautiously strode into the room. A silent sigh rested on her lips as she saw Jason and Kim sprawled out on the floor a deck of cards between them. She couldn't quite make our what they were playing from here but new it wouldn't be anything serious – they saved the real card games for when they all played.

"Go fish," Drawled Jason as he looked over his shoulder as he heard the door creak. Trini strode into the room allowing the others to follow her in, if she wasn't very much mistaken she was sure she saw Jason's relaxed smile widen as his gaze rested upon Tommy. Then again, maybe she was seeing things now she had all these little ideas running around in her head. She was starting to realise how much that must be annoying Jason, to have all those suggestions running around his head,now.

Sighing slightly Kimberly tossed her cards down lethargicallyas the group slumped down on to the sofas around them. It was pointless continuing now as neither of their minds would be on the game, even if it wasn't the most mentally strenuous or stimulating of card games. At least now they were all here they could play a decent game. Plus, maybe find out what went on between Trini and Tommy down at the lake. That had been eating away at Kim all night, not knowing what was happening between her best friend and her crush was eating away at the inside of her. She knew Trini would never do anything to hurt Kim – like kiss Tommy – and she was pretty sure Trini liked Billy anyway, so she didn't really have anything to worry about on that front. She was more anxious to know what was said and to find out if Tommy had confided in Trini his love for Kim or something elseinteresting along those lines. She knew she couldn't come right out and ask Trini as that would be cruel and would put her in an awfully awkward position – how could she ask her best friend to basically betray another friend's trust? It just wouldn't be fair. No, instead she would just have to wait until it all came out into the open, however long that would be.

"You guys fancy a real card game?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow to the others as he rolled over onto his back.

His shirt had ridden up slightly to reveal his slightly tanned, well-toned stomach. Tommy did his best to keep his eyes away from his friend. He wasn't going to let himself get all hot under the collar when he still couldn't decide on his feelings for the Red Ranger. Okay, he had just taken a big step in admitting to Trini - and himself while he was at it - that he was gay but that didn't mean he liked Jason. Did it? Nah, course not. Jason was just his friend, okay yeah he did think he was gorgeous and he did keep sneaking glances at him whenever he got the chance but that didn't mean anything. _Stop lying to yourself Tom, you'll never believe it, you even wished to see him without his shirt the other day so there is no use in denying it, _Tommy mused to himself staring off into space just to keep his roving eyes off Jason's form.

"Tommy, Tommy."

"Huh?" _Oh great Jason is now stood, well, is now keeling up in front of me clicking his fingers in my face. Really shouldn't drift off into day dreams like that, especially not if they are going to get so rudely interrupted. Mind, considering the focal point of my day dream is the one snapping me out of it I can't really complain. Right now might be an awfully good time to engage my mouth – and my brain for a change – and say something to show I haven't somehow slipped into a coma whilst they weren't looking._

"Sorry Bro, just drifted off there for a second. What were you saying?" _Yep I'm good. I'll bounce straight back from anything, no worries._

"You any good at poker?" _He didn't just say poker, did he? These guys can't play poker! They are straight laced, suburban kids who fight evil super villains on the weekends and still get their homework in on time and their butts to first period everyday. They are _not _poker players._

"Poker?" Tommy seemed to gawp like a fish for a moment as his jaw just dropped slightly at the question.

"If you can't we can play something else, or we'll teach you quickly," Jason's voice was kind but laced slightly with surprise, he had been sure Tommy would be able to play the game being an LA city boy who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and all that. Just showed that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

"What? No, it's not that I can't play I just can't believe _you guys_ can play," Tommy didn't mean for his voice to come out so cruel and accusing there but somehow it must have as the indignant looks which spread across the groups faces was certainly not one which could be mixed up with pleasure. Jason raised an accusing eye brow as if daring Tommy to explain himself, "I didn't mean it like that but you guys are just, you guys. You come from sweet, suburban families with white picket fences and a dog running around in the back yard. Not typical poker playing types. Before you say it, yes I shouldn't stereotype, especially not after what I've seen you lot do in your "spare time," He scratched quotation marks in the air for emphasis, "But I am still kind of shocked by the poker. I'm guessing you guys don't play for money. Or play strip which is what I use to play back in LA - never had the cash to play for, well, cash."

"You played strip poker?" Zack asked rather incredulously, they had played strip once before for a bit of fun but they had all been sure that Tommy would have been in it for the hard stuff – money in other words.

As Tommy gave a slight nod Jason sat back on his heals and pondered what would become of this startling revelation. Okay, it wasn't that big a deal but everyone is allowed to exaggerate now and then. Jason could tell straight off that no good would come of this, he had to say something before Kim got the chance. If allowed to let her mouth run away with itself before her brain managed to process what she was saying they could all end up in some rather compromising situations to say the least. Right, got to think of a way to…

"Why don't we have a game now?"

… too late. _Why do I even bother sometimes, _Jason asked himself before mentally shaking his head. He didn't appear to be the only one rather apprehensive with this situation. Trini didn't look exactly ecstatic and neither did Billy or Zack, Tommy was looking rather edgy too for that matter. Surely they wouldn't let this go ahead. _Someone will speak out and say they don't think it's a good idea. I'll just wait and see what happens. Okay… waiting…. Waiting… waiting… Hmm, think I might have to say something myself here, typical always leave it for the leader to have to get everything done. I thought this was supposed to be a break from being a Ranger, therefore a break from being in charge, being responsible and from making all the decisions._

"Yeah, why not?" _Damn Zack and his need for being the over exuberant one that is always game for anything. I'll strangle him one of these days, or at least help him gain a rather intimate acquaintance with that lake. This means in about five seconds Trini and Billy will cave and follow suit. 5…4…3…2…1…_

"Sure, I'm game," _They chorus simultaneously dead on time. Next the mighty will fall and Tommy will cave in to the idea which means I can either head to my room and opt out, making a bit of a spectacle of myself, or I can stay and play. It's not like they haven't seen all of it today at the lake anyway. Besides, I beat these guys every time so unless Tommy really is as skilled as he is making out to be I should be able to save my modesty… well what is left of it._

"I'm in, what about you Jase?" _Oh great, don't give me that look. Please, not that half puppy dog pleading, half brooding hot rocker look. I don't think I can stand that right now. Not when I know how much of a shambles this if going to be._

"Fine, you've twisted my arm, I'm in." Jason mentally shook himself. _Why, oh, why am I doing this to myself?_

* * *

_(10 minutes and many added layers of clothing later…)_

"Ready?" Jason asked, shuffling the deck with a slight, easy flick of the wrist. He had been playing cards since he was old enough to count so this was natural to him. Actually if what his dad had said was true, it was by playing cards he first learnt to count. His family wasn't a gambling family; they had just accumulated this family tradition of playing cards together for quality time. Apparently it originated way back when one of his great-great, add in a few dozen more greats, grandfathers came across on a ship and they couldn't afford any form of entertainment so they played cards. Jason, however, thought it was more to do with dad playing it so often with his mates down the station his Mom decided to get in on the game too. Either way he had taught his friends to play at an early age and they soon moved up the ranks and by the age of fourteen were playing poker to a high standard.

The group nodded and watched as he dealt out the deck face down to each of them. They were crammed into the relatively small living room. Kim and Trini were squashed together on one couch; Kim seemed to have drained slightly in colour upon realising what she had suggested. _Yep, that'll teach her to be the over perky cheerleader type._ Billy and Zack were on the other couch both sprawled out facing slightly inwards towards each other so their cards would be hidden from the others view. That left Tommy and Jason sprawled out on the floor on the other two sides of the coffee table. Tommy had his back facing against the windowed, side wall of the cabin whilst Jason had to be careful not to set his shirt on fire as he had positioned himself quite comfortably in front of the open fire. The night was drawing in and it was getting rather cold up in the wooded area of the mountains so he had certainly gotten the best deal out of the group.

Everyone shuffled around slightly as they picked up their cards from the coffee table and began to shuffle around their hand, desperately attempting to rearrange them into some form of winning hand. Rules of the game, their slightly varied version to make it fair, were that no-one could fold and that everyone had to stay in. You could discard and pick up only once and by the end of that time who ever had the lowest hand had to remove one piece of clothing. With their varied rules it meant no-one could just keep folding to keep their clothes on. This way everyone had just as much of an equal chance as any of the others.

Jason looked to his left and his eyes met with Tommy's for a brief second before Tommy's eyes darted back down to his cards.

"We start with the player left of the dealer so Tommy, you're up." Jason kept his gaze fixed upon the boy in green as he cast a scrupulous look over his cards.

"I'll take two" Jason passed Tommy two cards in return for the two he discarded.

As Tommy rearranged his cards once more Jason continued around the group, some discarding some sticking, until he got to himself. As soon as the round was done they each looked at each other with apprehension. This round would be the most serious as who ever lost now certainly didn't have the upper hand for later on. After the first person had lost a clothing item they would all loosen up and relax a bit but at the moment their modesty was still creating a barrier. Slowly they all placed their cards down and after having a good look round at everyone's Trini and Tommy caught each other's eye and laughed slightly. Both of them had absolutely nothing and were very glad of not being alone in being the first ones to strip off.

"So come on, get your kit of you two, you know the rules," Kim teased giving Trini a slight shove in the side.

Relatively reluctantly, but still rather happily, the two seem to mutually agree without even speaking that they would go for a big piece of clothing and whilst Trini peels her top off over her head leaving he sitting in a vest top and the rest of her clothes Tommy shrugs off the open green flannel shirt he was wearing to reveal the tight, green wife beater he was wearing underneath.

* * *

_(Many rounds and much embarrassment later…)_

Only two of the six players still remained in the game and everyone had known straight away who that would be. They were obviously the best cards players out of the group and Trini was now beginning to believe that was simply because they had been able to count cards. Zack, Billy, Kim and Trini were all out and were now sat in just their underwear watching the climax to the eventful night of poker fun. It was part of their varied rules that once you were in your underwear you were out – they had all decided that this was best as they didn't want to treat the others to the same kind of show Jason had earlier (He really wasn't going to live that down for weeks to come even after the days rather eventful glass smash) – and that you had to stay in just your underwear until the game was complete finished and there was one definite winner.

Right now just Tommy and Jason remained, both down to just a pair of jeans apiece. Between looking at their cards both men snuck secret looks towards each other. To the others, bar Trini of course after her recent deductions, it appeared as if both men were tying to psyche each other out, rather than take the time to savour the view before them, though neither man would admit to that of course. Tommy let his eyes wandered secretly over Jason's body as the others turned their attention to each other seeming to get board of waiting for this game to end. It hadn't taken them long to carefully position the throws from the couch around them to hide their decency.

He had seen it before whilst they were changing but had never really felt confident enough to appreciate what he was seeing. Well toned muscles and rippling biceps which were all perfectly defined whilst not being over defining as to who Jason was. Tommy couldn't quite believe he had had his wish of seeing Jason shirtless come true twice over now. Yeah, he had totally given up on denying his feelings for the rugged leader, it was just a pointless waste of time and effort – didn't mean he was actually going to tell anyone else how he felt, especially not Jason. Didn't mean he would stop enjoying the view any time soon though.

It was a shame that at that moment in time he didn't realise what the boy before him was thinking in return. At that precise moment Jason's thoughts couldn't have been any more reflective of Tommy's even if he had the ability to read the young man's mind. (It was an ability they were both slowly forming with each other regardless but were both too blinded to see what was going on right in front of their faces.) As Tommy's eyes kept a vigil on his cards for a moment, his mind trying to defy all logic and find some possible outcome from his hand, Jason took the opportunity to take in the defined body of the young man in front of him. He had also long given up on denying his feelings for the other boy, to himself at least, he would still deny it to all and sundry if they asked. He…

"Come on guys hurry it up, we're freezing like this," whined Kim shifting uncomfortably on the sofa keeping a tight grip on the blanket wrapped around her.

…would have to hold off any more thought about Tommy for now whilst the others were around, he didn't want to accidentally let something slip if he drifted of into a day dream, plus the consequences of a day dream weren't necessarily going to be good if he lost this hand.

"You should learn to play poker better then Kim. Or, better still, not run your mouth and decide on playing strip poker in the first place."

As Kim huffed around for a second at Jason's last remark Tommy couldn't help but smile a little. He loved the way Jason could put anyone in their place without actually upsetting them or hurting their feelings. He just did it in a care-free way which oozed the consideration of an over-protective older brother and the humour of that weird guy from Friends whose name he could not remember because he only watched it when his mother forced him down onto the sofa with her. Chandelier, or something like that...

Sighing Tommy knew he had to do something with his cards and he had absolutely nothing worth while in his hand except a Queen. Deciding on one last ditch attempt to get anything at all he tossed in his other four cards in hope of at least getting a pair. As Jason handed him another four in return he had to use all his might not to yell or sigh. There was no chance he was getting out of this game still wearing his trousers, not with that hand anyway! Meanwhile Jason studied his own hand carefully; he himself had a mismatch or random cards and numbers none with any value apart from the king. Deciding to follow Tommy's tactics of just throwing away everything apart from one card Jason tossed in his other four and replaced the with fresh cards from the deck. This was not good; oh this was so not good.

"What… what you got?" He asked rather apprehensively. He had already lost his trousers once today – he still wasn't happy about it even if he could see the funny side – and he had a dreaded feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would be happening again in a few moments time.

Slowly Tommy laid out his cards and appeared to pale slightly as Jason let out a small chuckle before laying his own cards down. Both boys laughed at the disgruntled looks on their friends faces as a draw would mean another round which meant another ten minutes sat their in their underwear. Jason reached across and paced a rather warm hand on Tommy's shoulder before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. His voice was quiet and hushed causing the other to cast a suspicious gaze over them, particularly when Jason pulled away and Tommy gave a slight, happy nod.

"Okay you guys can get dressed now," Tommy told them leaning across Jason to reach for his wife beater that was on the bottom of the discarded clothes pile by the door. This took a little longer than he anticipated as it had gotten tangled up in the straps of Kim's camisole.

"You aren't doing what I think you are doing are you?" Kim's voice was so stern Tommy jumped back up and almost sent Jason tumbling into the fire.

"And what would that be?" He asked trying to regain his composure. The pint-sized pink princess scared the life out of him more than anyone else he had known but he wasn't going to let that show at this precise moment in time.

Seeming to catch on to what was going on; Zack stood up and beckoned Billy out of the room with him for a moment. Had Kim not been giving Tommy and Jason one of her death glares – it was scary enough to rival Tommy's Evil Green Ranger glare – they would have both been extremely suspicious of what they were up to.

"There is no way you are going to let this end on a draw when we have all sat here like this for the past half an hour!" Okay, now Trini was getting in on the act, this wasn't going as well as they had hoped. Mind you Jason knew when he suggested it that it would cause a little bit of controversy, maybe he had almost intended it to, he would have been disappointed if it hadn't.

"What's the big deal? You guys get to get your clothes back on quicker and none of you have to endure the sight of us in boxers for the second time today. Or have you already forgotten the little Polaroid incident from the morning." Jason knew the best way to handle this was to make it appear as if the situation worked out better for everyone all round and wasn't just a way for he and Tommy to chicken out of having to strip off.

Trini let a slightly mischievous smile spread across her face momentarily as she looked over her shoulder and down the hall way. Zack was just one pranking genius and she was going to be thanking him for his evil sense of humour for days to come after this.

"Well if you guys aren't going to strip off and stick to the rules we'll just have to do it for them, won't we Kim?" An indignant look playing on her face Trini stood with her hands on her hips for emphasis and looked down at the two lads lying on the ground before her.

Kim's lips curved up into a mischievous grin as she slowly began to walk forwards to the two boys. Both immediately scrambled up and, half tripping over each other, began to run around the room with Kim and Trini hot on their heels. Jason jumped up and over one of the beat up old couches as Tommy ducked swiftly out of Kim's reach around the other side. Stumbling and fumbling, half crawling, half running, the two men attempted a dash into their bedroom not caring about the clothes they had left scattered across the floor. In a dismal attempt to confuse the girls they had picked up and handful of clothing and thrown it at them, trying vainly to inhibit their sight and cause a momentary pause in their chase. It didn't work. However, Trini and Zack's subconsciously mutual plan had, indeed, worked. Jason rushed into the bedroom Tommy hot on his heels and locked the outwardly swinging door behind them. It had taken them all a while to get used to the fact that all the doors opened outwards in the cabin but after the first day it was becoming like second nature to them and not just as if someone had put the hinges on backwards.

"That was close," Panted Jason, pulling across the door bolt which he had come across earlier.

"Tell me about it," Replied Tommy shivering slightly, he had been sat by the open window all night and it was beginning to catch up on him, now so more than ever since the window in his and Jason's room had conveniently been wedged open, "Think I might put on a shirt, it's freezing in here. I didn't think it got this cold in California."

"Higher altitude," Jason answered casually before looking around the room slightly perplexed by something out of place, "Tommy did you move our bags?"

"No they are right…" Tommy trailed off as his eyes met with the now empty spot which had once been occupied by their bags. Now that spot on the floor was not supposed to be vacant, he was sure of it. Suddenly it hit Tommy as to why Billy and Zack had crept out of the main room a few minutes before the girls' tirade. He looked across to Jason who seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he had.

"They wouldn't?" He asked mouth slightly a gape; he couldn't quite believe the gang would be this cruel with their teasing. Especially not after today's events.

"They would," Jason answered simply before turning round to try and open the door only to find it stuck fast, "And they get even worse. Come on guys, open the damn door!"

"Nuh-uh Jason Lee Scott, that door is staying locked for the next two hours and if you guys think you are getting your clothes back any time soon you are very much mistaken," Trini's voice was light and teasing but Jason and Tommy couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, "We'll let you out at eleven so thee are no "little accidents" but other than that you guys are going to find out what it feels like to freeze for the duration of a poker game!"

"If you are trying to think of any techniques to stay warm whilst you are in there just try and remember your training Jason, after all you were a boy scout for a few years." Zack called through, having to get his voice heard as well.

Kim then added, giggling slightly at the insinuation Zack had made, "Oh, also, just so you know, we've locked all the other doors and windows so if you plan on climbing out of your one and trying to get in the front door don't bother because it won't work."

Jason couldn't help but have a little chuckle at that last bit as he turned around to see a disgruntled Tommy sitting half in, half out of the window. It looked like they were in for a long, cold night. Last night was fine as the window had been shut but when Jason opened it this morning, with a touch too much force, he had accidentally jammed it open. Sitting down on the bed he shivered slightly, suddenly he wasn't feeling all that good. Well it wasn't actually as suddenly as he would make out, he had been suppressing slightly ill feelings for the past hour but just put them down to being over heated due to sitting next to the fire.

"Hey Bro, you okay?" Tommy asked, genuinely worried as Jason seemed to pale from healthy to deathly white in a matter of seconds. He couldn't quite believe how the others were acting, Trini especially. It was so out of character for her. He guessed that, once again, the jokes were going to get out of hand. He would really need to put a stop to this in the morning. They were supposed to be giving Jason a birthday to remember in a good sense, not one he would remember because he hated it so much and it was the birthday when he stopped speaking to all his friends!

Jason shook his head solemnly before climbing under the covers of the bed, "Too much time in the lake I think, icy cold water isn't exactly the healthiest thing to be dunked in and then getting over heated and frozen again doesn't seem to be making it any better."

"You lie down and try and stay warm, I doubt they'll believe if I say you are ill and extra clothes wont be much use to you anyway you wouldn't be comfortable enough to sleep in them. Just try and sleep and you won't feel so bad. Once they finally let us out I'll go hunt out some Tylenol or something." Tommy didn't want to sound over-protective as he knew that would really annoy Jason. He hated being looked after by anyone, but he also knew Jason wouldn't mind too much as he knew that he would just be being a hypocrite if he complained. After all, Jason played big brother to everyone else and looked after them all the time, why couldn't Tommy return the favour once in a while.

"I'm fine Tommy. Just a bit of a headache, it'll pass soon enough, there is no need for you to worry about me," Jason told him leaning back into the pillows and staring up at the ceiling.

"You are such a hypocrite, Jason!" Tommy countered, slightly peeved by the tone of Jason's voice, "You spend you whole life looking after everyone else but you never let anyone look after you. You play big brother and leader to everyone else but who ever looks after you? You aren't invincible Jase, you are just human, you can't survive all this on your own. You can't keep distancing yourself from everyone else, you listen to them and sort out their problems but who helps you sort out yours? You aren't immune to emotion Jason; you are allowed to break down sometimes, to ask for help. You don't have to keep this front up all time no matter how much you feel like you do. These people are your friends and have been since forever it seems. You guys have taught me so much about friendship and letting people close, don't start going and throwing it all away Jason."

Jason's voice was small and tired as he replied before turning over onto his side facing away from Tommy, "You still don't know me Tommy, not the way you would need to, to understand the front but let me tell you one thing. The only people in the world I let that front down around are those people outside that door, so if you think that just because the real me is part of the front, that makes the real me the complete front, then I am afraid you are very much mistaken."

Tommy opened his mouth to fight back to what Jason had said but simply couldn't find the words. Not to mention the fact he was slightly perplexed by what Jason had said. He knew there was something Jason had been hiding from him but then again, they were all hiding something from everyone, so he had just disregarded it as part of his imagination. After that little outburst, however, he knew that, that was not the case any more – Jason had something to tell him and he would tell him, in his own time. It just depended when that time came. Little did he know that Jason had already resolved a day to tell him and was now simply trying to figure out how to break the news he had to break.

It was a simple enough task it was yet filled with complexities but what did that mean; complex simplicity or simple complexity?

* * *

Well that is Chapter 6. Please review, critism appreciated as I eally wasn't happy with the ending to this chapter - or the whole chapter in general - so I'd like to know where I could improve it. - Rach X 


	7. Pranks, Presents and Future

Cabin Fever Chapter Seven:

Pranks, Presents and Future

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue, not making any money out of them. Yadda, yadda, yadda. If I was would I be sat at a computer at 9:30pm writing FANfiction?

Author notes: Huge great big thank you to everyone who has replied and everyone who has put up with the fact there hasn't been an update since August. Yep, I'm a bad author, a very bad author. School just got hectic and it won't be easing up until the summer so updates will be much less regular I'm afraid. Once May and my exams are done though I'll have the whole summer to dedicate to writing. So if you can keep holding out and keep being patient I promise I will reward you well. I think we're only about 3/4 chapters from the end actually.

Thanks: Same thanks as always to Ren who makes me feel so guilty for not writing. Also, for prodding and poking me to write the damned thing despite me just wanting to run away and hide for being such a bad author. I owe you big time babe.

A.N 2: This hasn't been beta-ed yet but I'm posting it anyway since it's been so long since the last update. It's going to get sent of to Kris for beta-ing and it'll be changed when I get it back. I doubt the storyline itself will change. She'll just make my crummy wording and grammar a lot better. Thanks Kris!

blushes Only just realised I put the wrong chapter up after Kris beta'd this. I put the one up with her comments still attached. Whoops! Please forgive me, it is Christmas after all!

Early the next morning Tommy and Jason stood side by side, still half dressed, with last night's conversation not forgotten but pushed to the back of their minds for now. They were standing outside the door to Billy and Zack's shared room minutes away from getting revenge over last nights "prank". Nodding to each other they pushed open the door and ran in yelling.

In the utter confusion, terror and panic Zack jumped up and sat upright on the top bunk – needless to say he managed to crack his head on the ceiling in the process whilst poor Billy, who had the bottom bunk, got such a shock he rolled right out and landed at Jason and Tommy's feet.

Tommy quickly moved to the other side of the room and grabbed his own green canvas one and Jason's red sports bag. Both were packed to the brim with their clothes which they were very relieved to have back.

"What was that for?" Asked Zack rubbing his head as Kim and Trini entered the room behind Tommy and Jason.

"For last night," Jason simply stated taking his bag from Tommy.

"Look, guys, things have gone too far," Tommy knew he had to be diplomatic in the way he handled this. Any more pranks and someone was going to get hurt, "We keep carrying on the way we are and one of these pranks is going to end up in someone getting physically hurt as well as emotionally. Are we all agreed?"

"Agreed." Came the chorus from the group. No one liked the way things had been heading; it was just that everyone had to have the last say.

"Right well I'm going to go get changed into something else since I now have the pleasure of having my clothes back," Jason grumbled jokingly before cracking into a grin, "Oh, yeah, who's going into town today?"

"I said I'd take Kim in," Tommy answered remember today was the day they were going the birthday shopping, "Keys are on the table, right?"

"Right," Replied Jason with a nod of the head before he left the room.

Once he was out of ear shot Tommy said one final thing to the group before retuning to his room to change as well, "We're supposed to be giving Jason a birthday to remember for good reasons, not bad!"

Tommy's POV

Well that showed them. Seriously, this isn't going to be one pleasant seventeenth birthday for Jason if it keeps going at this rate. Speaking of the red boy... okay that was a sight I did not expect to be greeted with. Yep calm down Tommy. He was only pulling a t-shit out of his bag. Just because he has a cute ass that you got a good view of when he bent over there doesn't mean you like him like that. He's your best friend. He's your Bro, your room mate for god's sake.

Yeah, who am I kidding? Man, I've got it bad. I haven't even had a steady boyfriend before and I getting kind of obsessed over a straight guy. Yeah him and Kim, match made in heaven once she finds out I'm gay. Well, maybe once they find out I'm gay and I have beaten the crap out of me. Yeah, Trini may have reassured me but what can I say? I'm a paranoid cynic.

Okay maybe it would be a good idea to move out of the doorway and stop staring at the space where Jason's ass had been. Yeah he's looking pretty worried now, no wonder. Okay, lets just keep moving, eyes down and just don't look at him again or you'll start staring. God, listen to me, I sound like one of those crazed, psychotic fan girls at school who keep going on about how much they would love to see the red ranger out of that uniform. Now you see where he gets his ego from, don't you?

"So, you reckon you'll be okay in town with just Kim?" Do I detect a hint of jealousy? No chance. I'm hearing things… someone call the men in white coats get them to come lock me up. It is official I'm going insane. Next I'll be hearing voices in my head… wait I already am.

"Yeah, me and Kim will be fine. It'll be good to spend some time with her," Get any ideas of me and her ever becoming a couple out of her head nice and early. In a kind and polite way of course, I'm not out to hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be…" He trailed of before leaving the room. Okay, if I didn't detect a hint of the uttermost jealousy there I am going mad. He must be jealous that I'm spending time with Kim and he's not. I have an urge to tell him it's because of him but I can't ruin the birthday surprise everyone's worked so hard on planning.

Sigh, well I suppose the sooner I go the sooner we can get back. After all Kim and Trini need to bake the cake, Zack and Billy said they would decorate and… well me, I have to keep Jason occupied from after dinner until midnight. I know what I would _like_ to do to pass the time but no way is it ever going to happen. Okay, yeah, can't think like that. Erm, okay… Monsters, fighting… fighting monsters with Jason… No! Not going there, erm, Rita, yep, that did the trick. Right time to get ready and get going, sooner we go the sooner we can start putting Jason's birthday plans into action.

Regular POV

Quickly checking his appearance in the mirror on his way out of the room, Tommy sauntered out of the room and into the kitchen. He had never sauntered before in his life but today he felt like it for some reason.

Kim stood up and smiled across to him, "Ready to go? We can grab some breakfast in town."

Nodding Tommy said his goodbye to the gang; took the car keys from Jason and headed out the door with Kim. They buckled up and drove the short distance to the nearest town predominantly in silence. That was unusual for Kim but it was the first time she had been alone with Tommy and she was feeling a bit shy.

"So where to first?" Tommy asked as he climbed out of the battered, red jeep. There weren't many shops in the small town but there were more than he had anticipated. All of which were open despite it being relatively early on a Thursday morning.

"Convenience store for groceries and cake ingredients first?" Kim suggested, to which Tommy nodded. Soon the pair began walking across the road to the small grocery store discussing exactly what type of cake Kim and Trini would be making and how they would stop Jason from suspecting anything.

After about twenty minutes hunting down all the ingredients in the small store Tommy and Kim emerged to place the goods in back of the jeep. Turning back around to face Kim, Tommy noted she had a slightly flushed complexion but thought better of it than to ask.

"Now we need to decide on what to buy him for a present," Kim said sighing dramatically for effect. It was going to be hard but Tommy had had an idea.

"I think I saw the perfect store on our drive in. Come on, let's go look," He grabbed her hand and began to drag her up the street, a deep crimson blush spreading through her pale complexion.

"Tommy, let go of me! Tommy, where are we going! To…"

Kim trailed off as they stopped abruptly outside of a store which had large manikins in the front windows. There were two – one female, one male. The more feminine one wore a skirt and jacket whilst the male one wore trousers and a jacket. All the clothing, however, appeared to be made of… leather.

"A leather store?" Kim asked to an empty space as Tommy had already pushed his way though the door forcing Kim to go in and find him, "Tommy what are we doing in here!"

Tommy turned his back to the young girl at the counter to talk to Kim, "Think about it Kim. You know what Jason's like. Total biker in the making, right?"

"Right… and?"

"Well he'd love a leather jacket, don't you think? We've got over one hundred dollars so I'm sure we could find him something he would like. Or do you think he'd hate it?"

Kim gawped at the now slightly embarrassed Tommy. He had been so sure Jason would like it and now he wasn't so confident. Kim on the other hand couldn't believe how amazing Tommy's idea had been. Secretly she was kicking herself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Tommy I think it's a great idea. I can't quite believe I didn't think of it myself… we've just got to try and get the perfect one now."

A smile lit up Kim's face until the sales girl coughed loudly causing her to jump, "Excuse me but can I help you?"

"Erm, no thanks, I think… my friend would prefer to look on his own…" Kim answered as Tommy wandered off down the back of the store looking through the racks of clothing.

"Fine by me, just felt I should ask. Could do with something to else to do other than this" The young woman indicated to the sketch pad in front of her which was filled with random doodles, obviously the product of boredom.

"Slow day… Rene?" Kim asked noting that the girls name badge read Rene and, deciding to be polite, called her by it.

"Try a slow week!" She answered with a smile as she leant across the counter wearily.

Kim laughed slightly with the girl as they both took to watching Tommy at the other end of the store.

"Boyfriend?" Rene asked simply.

"Nope, just close friends," Kim replied, "We're looking for a friend's birthday present actually. A group of us came up to one of the cabins for a few days during spring break."

"Sounds good, I'm just working here over Spring Break too, I came to visit my Aunt and this is where I get stuck. Mind the job has some perks…" Rene trailed off tilting her head slightly as Tommy bent over to pick up the jacket he had just knocked to the floor.

Kim's eyes followed hers and soon both their eyes darted away when he stood, matching smiles spreading across their faces as they fought the temptation to giggle.

"What?" Tommy asked somewhat perplexed.

Dodging the questing easily Rene answered with one of her own, "That the one you want to buy?"

Seeming to forget his own question Tommy moved up the store with a leather jacket in hand until he reached Kim's side. "Might be. What do you think, Kim?"

"I'd need to see it on to be sure," She answered forcing Tommy into the garment. It hung horribly loose on his shoulders and swamped him slightly. A perfect fit for Jason.

"That… is perfect for Jase!" Kim smiled brightly looking at the garment from all angles as she forced Tommy to turn slowly on the spot. He didn't seem to mind, he was just glad to have made the right choice.

The jacket was made mainly out of black leather and finished at the waist. Each shoulder was a patch of deep red leather contrasting sharply with the black but matching well at the same time. All the stitching was done with red thread rather than black as well. Perfect for Jason.

"You want it then? It'll be 130 dollars."

"We'll take it." Kim and Tommy announced in unison causing the cash clerk to look at them oddly for a moment then laugh.

"Since it's your friend's birthday why don't I throw in the gift wrapping for free?" The young girl beamed happily at them. She liked these two. They were cute and sweet. Would've made a cute couple if not for one tiny problem in that idea, which she couldn't believe had taken her _this_ long to spot.

"Sure," Tommy nodded as he lent on the counter letting Kim go browse down the aisle. It may have been a leather clothes shop but it was still a clothes shop none the less.

"So, pinkie seems to have a bit of a crush. When you going to break her heart?" Rene asked idly as she began wrapping the present in the red wrapping paper Tommy had just pointed out to her as their preferred colour. Well not just present; more like presents. Tommy had spotted something behind the counter and just knew he had to get it on behalf of the group. Unfortunately all their money was going on the jacket so he quickly handed over 10 dollars and asked Rene to wrap up this second gift as well. It wouldn't only be a surprise for Jason – it'd be a surprise for the others too.

"Excuse me?" Tommy didn't have a clue what the hell this mad woman was going on about.

"Come on, you can't fool me. My gaydar is fully operational and you are going to have to tell Clueless over there soon."

Spluttering, Tommy just stared at the young women with his mouth hanging slightly agape. He couldn't believe she was talking to him like that, or the fact she had actually _known. _He didn't have some big neon sign above his head reading "I love boys" that he hadn't noticed, did he?

"Don't sweat it, okay. I don't mean to be rude it's just that I can pick up these things. Seriously, she's oblivious, hence the reason you need to explain to her nothing can ever happen. And soon."

Tommy looked awkwardly at the girl but showed some signs of relief that someone was at least willing to give him a slight shove in the right direction. He liked this girl. She was upfront and honest. She didn't beat around the bush and put on a front full of lies. In some ways she reminded him slightly of his friends in L.A except she had that small glint of true compassion in her eye that made her truer than they ever were. She told the truth because it was the right thing to do, not because she didn't care. Whilst upfront and blatant she wasn't cocky or over-bearing either. Yes, he definitely liked this girl.

Just as Tommy opened his mouth to speak Kim appeared at his elbow, "Ready to go?"

"Sure, thanks for all your help Rene."

"Anytime," She answered with a smile as she watched the two leave. She couldn't help a weary shake of the head. _Men were so useless sometimes._

Once back in the car with Kim, Tommy decided to approach this in the least embarrassing way and get telling her over and done with and out of the way as soon as possible.

"Look, Kim, I just wanted to say thanks."

"What for?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in a show of confusion.

"Just for being there, and for getting over the whole attempted murder thing so quickly. You know, just being like the sister I never had to me. You do realise this will make me just as overly protective as Jason now don't you?"

Just because he was telling her he would never date her didn't mean he had to tell her the whole truth now, did it? Telling her he saw her as a sister would have to thwart her ideas of anything romantic, hopefully.

"You… you see me as a sister?" She asked slowly.

"Err, yeah. Sorry, do you have a problem with that? It's just you guys all seem like such a big happy family that it seemed kind of natural to see you and Trini as my sisters…"

"No there's no problem with it Tommy, just wanted to make sure… Bro," She added the friendly term in as a way of mocking Jason and Tommy couldn't help but give a short laugh as they hugged lightly.

Putting the car into gear Tommy pulled out of their parking space happy to let the conversation drift to other things, namely Jason's impending birthday.

"Is the coast clear?" Kim whispered from outside of the door.

She'd sent Tommy in ahead of her to check if the others were still down by the lake. They'd planned for Zack, Billy and Trini to get Jason out of the house for as long as possible so they would have time to sneak back with all the presents and party food.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, it's all clear. None of them are here."

"Good," Kim blew a sigh of relief and hurried into the house. Quickly she went to putting away all the supplies in the kitchen before hiding the presents in her room. She didn't even seem to bat an eyelid at the fact there were two packages wrapped in red gift wrap instead of the one. Maybe she just trusted Tommy enough to know he'd picked out a little extra or maybe she really was ditzy enough not to notice. Who knew?

"You want to head down the lake and get the others whilst I start making lunch? Then after that we can put phase two into action…" She smiled devilishly and Tommy just laughed slightly before leaving the cabin.

Tonight would certainly be a night to remember.

I know you may think I don't deserve a review as I haven't updated in so long but please be nice. The more reviews the more motivated I'll be to at least get the next chapter up by Xmas.

Edit: Or re-write this one on Xmas Eve and then rush an interlude maybe…?


	8. Cake and Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, don't sue, don't make money, have none to give.

**A.N:** Thanks to Kris for the wonderful beta. Ren for the writing help. And to Tina for the prodding.

* * *

**Cake and Confessions**

"Come on bro, just one more time?"

"Tommy, that'll be the seventh time tonight and I really don't think I have the energy for another match." Jason sighed as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead and purposefully refused to look Tommy in the eye. He knew the other boy would be wearing that puppy dog look and one glance at that face and he'd cave within moments, tired or not.

"Come on, it's karate how can you be tired of karate it's what we do!" When this didn't seem to detour his friend from moving back towards the cabin, Tommy quickly switched tactics. "Besides you need all the sparring practice you can get considering it's been a week without an attack right." Once more standing in front of the soon-to-be birthday boy, Tommy tried to catch his own breath as he was again blocking Jason's path.

He couldn't let him in the house, it was only ten-thirty and if he didn't keep up his end of the deal he knew he wouldn't survive the night. Tommy dreaded to think what Kim would do to him if he let Jason in before midnight. Probably kick his ass all the way back to Angel Grove and that'd be just for starters.

"Trust me Tommy, I've done a lot of sports over the years and I have never trained this much or this late into the night for any of them. It's ten-thirty and frankly I'm trashed. I just want to go curl up in bed and enjoy the fact there's no attacks rather than practice for them bro, and honestly I'd think you'd feel the same way."

Sighing in defeat as he did in fact not want to workout anymore in the growing colder night air Tommy was about to give up the fight when he was struck with an idea. "Look I'll go get us some water and we can sit out here for a while and just talk."

"Talk?"

At Jason's slightly doubtful look, Tommy nodded his head feverishly. "Yeah, I mean I've only just realized I don't know that much about you and I want to know more." I want to know everything, he added as a silent afterthought. Giving a smile which wasn't entirely fake, Tommy waited on edge for his friend's response. If he didn't go for this not only would the surprise be ruined and Kim would be out to kill him, but he also had to admit he'd be more than a tad hurt the other didn't share in his idea of getting to know each other better.

"Um, okay." Jason knew when he was defeated. Part of him had to wonder why outside of all places. It was warm and cozy inside, surely they'd be better off tucked up in their room talking… or maybe he shouldn't get onto that train of thought right now. The only reason he could think of was that the young boy valued his privacy and inside walls had ears – colour coded ears.

Wistfully he watched Tommy bound back inside as he went to sit on the veranda steps. Part of him felt bewildered as to why Tommy would actually want to know anything about him; after all he wasn't that great or interesting. Okay so sure he was a Power Ranger but still, so was Tommy, beyond that he was pretty much as average a teenage guy as they came.

Then of course there was a part of him that was more than just a little ecstatic at the thought that Tommy cared enough to ask about his past. Tommy was actually interested in him and what he liked and did. Okay so he was rapidly turning into his best friend but still, he was actually interested!

"Just what do I tell him though", Jason mused for a few moments. "Well we were talking about sports a second ago; I guess I could tell him about that. He's a guy; he'll probably be more interested in that than anything else, right? Right. And if he isn't well than there's always girls. Sigh, what did I get myself into." Groaning and praying this wouldn't actually turn into a talk about the boy wanting to date Kimberly, Jase forced that thought away for the moment. It wasn't that he wouldn't be happy to see his two friends get together, but to have to hear about it, no, that was definitely not at the top of his list of fun topics.

Entering the kitchen, Tommy was having problems of his own as Kim was on him in a flash.

"Tommy what on earth are you doing in here? Jase isn't allowed in for another hour and a half!" Kim hissed the moment the half frozen boy in green stepped into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes Tommy replied matter-of-factly, "Well encase you hadn't noticed it's me inside not Jase. I came in for water to keep him out there longer. I definitely got the hardest job out of all of you. Honestly, freezing my butt off out there, trying to keep Jason out there without him thinking I'm nuts or on a caffeine high wanting to spar for hours on end. And you all just sit in here toasty warm with hot chocolate and treats."

Trini let out a laugh at Kim's sheepish look and Tommy's good natured grumbling. She knew he'd be bored doing any of the other tedious and monotonous tasks like blowing up balloons. Not to mention when she informed him of his desired job she hadn't missed the small flicker of happiness in his eyes at the thought of having the Red Ranger all to himself for several hours. Yes, the moaning was clearly just for keeping up appearances.

"So you were sparing huh. In other words that means he basically kicked your ass at basketball and got bored so you moved onto the only sort you're evenly matched at?" Zack quipped from the couch where he was currently making a mess of the wrapping paper and streamers.

"I'll show you who's ass is gonna be kicked." Tommy quipped back.

"Here." Handing him a bottle of water and a Hershey candy bar, Trini all but shoved him back out the door before a further protest or complaint could be had.

Standing on the back porch in stunned silence for a moment, it didn't take long for Tommy to realize what she'd done and go to let himself back in as he was not returning to Jason with only one bottle and one treat. Reaching for the door knob and finding it locked, he gapped before knocking less then gently. "Trini!"

"Go keep him busy that's all you're getting you two aren't spoiling your appetite for cake now go." Trini called back through the door.

Grumbling and muttering a range of curses under his breath Tommy turned reluctantly and walked across to Jase who seemed deep in thought. This wasn't right, one chocolate bar between two growing boys and a bottle of water between two exhausted growing boys. Trini needed some lessons in adequate nutrition. Not to mention he had a sneaking suspicion she had decided to make them share for other reasons. Damn it! He had told her it was just between them, who knew that sharing his feelings for Jase with the girl would lead her to play with him like this.

Tossing the bar down in Jason's lap Tommy all but collapsed into a heap next to him. 'Better next to him than on top of him. No matter how great that would be I'd rather not explain my unwillingness to get back up', Tommy mused silently as Jase looked down at the candy bar in his lap.

"I thought you were going to get water, not candy bars."

"I was, but Trini…sigh well um, she was doing this girl stuff with Kim and when I walked in they sorta shoved me back out. I told her I just wanted some water for us and so she basically just shoved one bottle and one candy bar in my hand before making me leave again." Tommy responded wearily.

Suddenly feeling a small flare of annoyance at his friends, Jason shook his head. He had told the girls not to get involved. What did they think this was cute giving them a late night snack to share? "I'll go talk to them."

"No! I mean, um, no they're really scary looking, green food all over their faces, ratty bathrobes, scary, scary stuff dude; I think Zack and Billy were hiding in their room. Let's just hang out here for a while more and talk okay?"

Sitting back down with a nod, Jason never the less made a mental note to bring this up to them later. "Okay, well um, so what would you like to talk about?"

"Oh uh…" Opening the water and taking a long drink, Tommy wracked his brain for something they might have in common, sports was clearly not it after their earlier basketball game. "I'm not sure, what are you into, I mean besides Karate?"

Taking the water from him when it was offered, Jason went with the safest topic in his mind. "Well I like sports. I'm on the football team with Zack, and in winter we usually go for the basketball team too, then there's baseball, I did that when I was younger, and wrestling."

"Oh." Trying to fringe interest, Tommy nodded slowly. "So um, football huh, fun stuff."

"Yeah. What position do you like to play? You know team try outs are going to be coming up kinda soon for this year."

'Position?' Wracking his brain for what that meant exactly, Tommy swallowed before taking another drink of water. "Um…that one that you know…catches the ball?" When this clearly was not the right answer, Tommy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Was it midnight yet?

"Oh you mean the second baseman?" Smiling when Tommy nodded at this in what was clearly relief, Jason almost felt bad for letting a small chuckle slip out. "You have no clue how to play football or baseball, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Looking at his friend in false annoyance Tommy was apparently not going to give up his charade without being busted first.

"I see, so you all use baseball terminology when playing football in LA and vise versa?" Feeling a bit bad when this made the other boy look down quickly in embarrassment, Jase nudged him playfully. "It's cool; Billy isn't big on sports either. I'm guessing you spent most of your time on karate when growing up huh."

Feeling more than a bit timid now, at being caught, Tommy gave a small nod. "I was a small kid, so um; yeah sports and me didn't work very well." Letting the topic drop for a minute, both boys tried to find something else they thought the other might be into before Tommy spoke up once more. "So you did wrestling too?"

"Yeah, it was alright. I was only on the team for a year or two though before I just didn't have enough time for it."

Snickering as he recalled seeing one of the competitions at his old school, Tommy couldn't help but feel like evening out the embarrassment score a bit. "So basically you wore spandex shorts and tried to hold the other guy on the floor, and they call this a sport?"

Smiling at this, but still feeling the need to defend his sport no matter how silly it did indeed sound, Jason shook his head. "Well yes but it's not that simple Tommy. There are all sorts of techniques and holds and a lot of stuff comes into play."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm serious. It's just as carefully thought out as karate at times." When this sent the other boy off into peels of laughter, Jason found himself torn between smiling at the sight of his friend in joyous amusement or kicking his butt at him making a mockery of the sport.

"Whatever you say, Jase." Still chuckling Tommy reached for the candy bar only to have it moved away from his hand by the looking slightly evil Jason. "Aw come on Jase I'm hungry."

"Wrestle me for it." Standing and moving into the clearing by the steps where they had spent the previous hour sparing, Jason made a 'come on' gesture.

"You can't be serious." Looking at the Red Ranger in disbelief, Tommy couldn't believe he actually wanted to wrestle now to prove his point. "Jase I'd kick yer butt. You said yourself you're worn out from sparing. Now come on share the candy bar and sit back down."

"Nope, you have insulted my honor, I demand satisfaction." Voice dripping with a lame southern accent as he quoted the line from the 'Simpsons' Jase was clearly set on showing his friend just what wrestling was all about.

Nearly falling over as laughter once more erupted from him; Tommy took a good minute to get himself back together before finally standing up and moving towards the other boy. "You've lost your mind. Fine I'll pin ya to the ground and then call the nice people in white coats to come take you away."

"If you pin me, be my guest. Now you have to pin me for ten seconds that's how points are scored it's not just a swift strike like in karate. So no kicking, hitting, and you can't go outside this area right here or it's a foul."

Making a dismissive gesture, Tommy took a breath and centered himself before crouching down as Jason was doing, recalling this was in fact how the match started that one time he'd watched it. "Ready, set…go."

Since this was more or less a game to the Green Ranger who was more set on his candy bar than the actual match Tommy wasn't prepared in the least for the lunge Jason made towards him. Of course as much of a surprise as that was he nearly lost coherent thought as a rather intrusive hand grabbed him between his legs before he could even blink as Jason seemed to be trying to flip him.

Acting on instinct he quickly bought his arms up and around the Red Ranger in a vein attempt to break free, unfortunately too much of his focus was still on Jason's hands and he knew he couldn't last.

They struggled a bit more however, pushing against each other in a vain attempt to pin their opponent. Had he not be so set on pinning Jason, Tommy was sure he would've been on the ground long before now, not only due to Jason's larger size, but also due partly in fact to the reactions Jason's grabbing and groping were having on him. It was only just dawning on him that wrestlers wore certain protective gear for a reason. A reason he should have considered before allowing this to begin.

As Jason shifted slightly causing his hand to move slightly as well Tommy knew he was beaten. There was no way he could carry on a moment longer with Jason touching him like that, innocent or not it just wasn't going to happen. He was supposed to be wrestling his friend not getting off on him copping a feel in the middle of the woods with their other friends barely ten yards away.

It was at that thought Tommy slapped himself mentally. His focus had been taken away for just a nanosecond too long and as a result he soon found himself pinned to the hard ground by an equally hard body.

Tommy could feel the slight tickle of Jason's breath as the young man breathed heavily, his face just mere inches above his. His heart was hammering but he couldn't be sure whether it was caused by the exertion or by Jason. Either way he could tell from Jason's face that he was in a similar state. Although he didn't have Tommy's hands close to a rather vital part of his anatomy. "Um, okay you got me."

Raising his eyebrow wickedly Jason wasn't moving. "So what was that you were saying before we started this, eh Tommy?"

"Um…I want the candy bar?"

"After that," Jason answered, a smug smile now gracing his face.

Swallowing and trying to move discreetly enough to adjust himself and not be found out, Tommy gave a small laugh. "Oh you mean that whole I'd pin you, win the candy bar and call those nice people in white coats to come and take you away thing?"

"Yeah that thing. Now let's just take a look at what position we're in here." It was at this remark that Tommy blushed nearly the same color as his friend's shirt. Not because he'd been wrong exactly, more because he was pinned by Jason with Jason's hand still way to close to his crotch. "It seems to me you're the one pinned and I'm the one still holding the candy bar."

"Yeah well it seems to me that I can barely breathe down here, Jase," Tommy quipped. "Seriously dude, you got to lose some of that weight before we ever do this again." Even though it was meant as a playful jab Tommy suddenly realized perhaps Jason hadn't taken it so innocently.

Cocking his eyebrow once more Jason just stared at the boy pinned beneath his greater weight. He wasn't huge by any means, but compared to Tommy's lanky frame he was well-built. Still though the boy in green had to learn you never call or refer to anyone as fat.

"Hmm, Tommy I'll tell you again to look at the position we're in," he pressed down a little harder, "Now, do you want to re-phrase what you just said before or after my fat ass crushes you?"

Squirming as Jason's hands and body pressed tighter against him Tommy instantly regretted the words said in jest. He really didn't need this right now.

"Okay, okay. If I could move my hands I'd put them up in surrender. I'm sorry, okay?" At Jason's slight nod Tommy noted that his friend had still yet to get off of him. "Erm, now could you please let me up off the hard ground?"

He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to break the contact; but he knew he had to. If they stayed like this a moment longer he wasn't sure he'd be able to trust himself. He cared too deeply for Jason to mess anything up between them. He was his best friend and that meant more to him than a few moments of passion.

Blushing slightly Jason pushed himself up and for the first time registered exactly what part of Tommy he'd been holding. Now wonder the guy was uncomfortable. "Oh um, yeah sorry."

"It's okay." Sitting up and rubbing his arm in a nervous habit, Tommy relaxed a little when a hand was offered to him and Jason pulled him back to his feet. "Well that was…fun."

"Yeah, doesn't time fly when you're having fun," Jason checked his watch absently noticing it was now past eleven and they were still outside. Of course by now he'd also noticed that Tommy seemed reluctant to go back inside. Then again Kim and Trini in full face masks was a force to be reckoned with and often scarier looking that some of Rita's monsters. Not that he'd ever tell them that. He had some self preservation.

Tommy also took a quick glance at his watch and let a silent sigh of relief escape knowing he didn't have much longer to keep Jason outside.

"Okay so we now know that wrestling is also not one of my sports." Tommy said with a sigh as he went to sit down on the steps again and taking a swig from the water bottle. "Do I get the candy bar now?"

Laughing Jason tossed him the bar before taking what was left of the water. "You're like a big kid, you know that? A slightly talkative and dangerous kid at that."

Giving Jason a bit of an indignity look Tommy shook his head. "Yeah well I could have fooled you all when I was evil. You guys never saw me coming with my oh-so-sweet and angelic personality."

Unable to stop himself Jason let out a snort. "Yeah right bro, you angelic."

"I am so angelic!"

"Uh huh, sure you are. This from the boy who nearly destroyed the world. Who trapped me in a dark dimension. Trashed the Command Center not once but twice. Plus you completely hog the covers in bed."

Smiling at this and giving a shrug, Tommy had to admit he was a bit of a handful at times. Still though it's not like that was always a bad thing, right? "And is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," Jason responded before he could stop himself. Quickly he took another swig of water before he could embarrass himself further. Tommy really didn't need to know where his less than angelic mind was taking him. Or the mental images of un-angelic things he and Tommy could be getting up to. He had to learn to not get onto thought trains like that, especially not when he was around the star of them. This wasn't just lust, it was something deeper than Jason just didn't want to face. He really cared about Tommy and that meant his feelings came fist. Which in turn meant making no passes and not ruining one of the best friendships he'd ever been a part of.

He sat down heavily next to Tommy noticing the green ranger watching him intently. He had to change the conversation and quick

"So, now we know that wrestling is more my thing than yours why don't you tell me what you actually do like?" He might as well use this opportunity to get to know the boy a little better.

"Me?" Tommy shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I guess I'm into cars and racing. I used to hang out at the track with my Uncle during the summer. Other than that it's basically karate and I do a bit of sketching…"

"Sketching?" Jason's eyebrow quirked of its own accord and he wished he could stop the surprised tone of his voice, especially when he saw Tommy turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Yeah, I don't do a lot and I'm not that good but it's one of the few things I picked up from my Mom. She was an artist…" He tailed of uncomfortably.

"Really? I guess I never pictured you as an art person but come to think on it now I guess I should have. You sort of have that quiet, reserved artistic personality. So, what do you draw?"

At Jason's genuine interest Tommy gave a truthful, but somewhat guarded answer, "Mainly portraits and landscapes, but like I said they aren't very good. I never like took classes for it or anything."

"I'd still love to see them sometime…" Jason trailed off for a moment before giving Tommy a nudge in the ribs and adding teasingly, "Got any of me?"

Sputtering slightly for a moment and feeling his face heat up with a deep crimson blush, Tommy couldn't believe he'd just asked that. Okay so it was clearly meant in simple innocent interest, but still. Damn it, Jason should just not have said it! "Erm yeah." Suddenly realizing how that must sound, Tommy was quick to amend his statement. "I mean I've got some of all of you, even Alpha and Zordon."

Jason tried not to let the slight disappointment show on his face. When Tommy had said yes he felt that there might just be some slight hope of reciprocated feelings. He knew he shouldn't have gotten himself thinking like that but it was hard to avoid it at times. After all I guy could dream couldn't he?

"So will we ever get to see them? I know I'd love to see some of you work." It was true, whether they were of him or not he was still interested. Pictures were an intimate thing and if Tommy trusted him enough to show him such a meaningful side to his life then he would certainly be flattered.

"Maybe… one day," Tommy answered coyly as he quickly lowered his eyes. With another glance at his watch Tommy noticed it was finally twelve on the dot. "But not right now because it's cold and we need to head inside."

He turned to head back into the house, water bottle dangling from his fingers as Jason watched him in a moment of stunned silence at abrupt end of their conversation. Catching a soft mutter from the Red Ranger that sounded suspiciously like 'happy birthday to me' Tommy once more doubted that this was a good idea. Even if Jason was five seconds from being blown away by his party, it still didn't seem very nice to have put him through how many days of feigned ignorance to his birthday.

Dismissing the thought as Jason got up, Tommy opened the door and led the way to the living room a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Happy birthday!" The exclamation made Jason jump as party poppers went off in all directions and his friends yelled and cheered enveloping him in strong hugs. So they hadn't forgotten after all. Quite the contrary if the contents of the living room and kitchen were anything to go by.

A large cake covered with red icing was sitting on the kitchen table while balloons and streamers seemed to hang from every surface. Then there was the living room table stacked high with presents; they'd all gotten him along with the joint present they'd bought earlier that day.

"Wow," Jason was truly stunned, he really didn't know what to say, "Thanks guys, I mean, I really didn't expect this. It's… wow."

The others laughed at his apparent loss of words. Jason wasn't much of a talker but he could usually articulate well. Well, a lot better than he was now.

Taking in the sight in front of him Jason paused for a moment before turning back to Tommy. "You mean we played basketball, sparred six times and wrestled just so you could keep me out of here while they set this up?"

"Erm, yeah," Tommy answered uneasily.

"You mean you lied, actually lied to me about Kim and Trini being covered in, and I quote, 'green food', just to keep me out of here?"

"It was for a good cause," Tommy offered less than certain now.

Jason laughed slightly as he was ushered into the living room and Tommy dodged the glare from Kim and the interested raised eye-brow look from Trini. He'd noticed her perk up at the mention of wrestling. Damn it. If he wasn't sure that she'd guessed he had feelings for Jason before he was one-hundred percent positive she had now.

The next thing Jason knew he was sat on the sofa as Billy carried the large cake his way, candles flicker causing shadows as they were now the only light in the room. Around him a chorus of happy birthday went on and he looked at each of his friends in turn, his gaze lingering on Tommy just a second longer.

With an over-exaggerated blow Jason blew out all the candles and made his wish as Trini instructed him to. He wished for the courage to tell Tommy who he really was. He couldn't keep on lying to him, couldn't keep hiding such a big part of his life from his new and quickly becoming best friend. But for now he was content with just enjoying his birthday.

"So what did you wish for?" Bouncing up and down next to the Blue Ranger, Zack was clearly on a sugar rush.

"He can't tell you that!" Kim exclaimed, "Or his wish won't come true."

Sensing the possible outbreak of an argument this late at night Trini swooped in, "Alright, time for presents I think."

Jason finally took in the pile covering the coffee table and stared open mouthed. "Are all these for me?"

"Well no one else here shares a birthday with you Jason so I can concur that yes, they are all for you." Billy smiled as he leant forward and passed him the largest box. "This one's from all of us. Tommy and Kim picked it out though."

"Well actually Tommy picked it out, I was more or less there for moral support." Kim fessed giving her friend in green a slight nudge.

Jason smiled up at his friend who was kneeling across from him on the floor in the same place he was during their poker game. He gave the box a mandatory shake and listened to the contents move slightly inside. This was intriguing… very intriguing. Pulling the paper off and removing the lid his jaw literally dropped at the sight before him.

Within seconds he was on his feet shrugging on the waist length leather jacket with red shoulder patches and stitching. It suited him even better than they'd anticipated. It looked as if it was practically made for him.

"Aw, man, this is great. Thanks guys, but this must've cost you all a small fortune, I really can't accep-"

"Nonsense! You're having it and that's final. We wanted to spoil you on you birthday Jason. Besides it's perfect for you. Tommy has good taste." Kim stated refusing to even let the Red Ranger begin to argue the matter.

Shrugging and seeming a tad embarrassed at being the center of praise for the gift, Tommy shook his head. "It wasn't hard, when I saw it I just knew it'd be the kinda of thing that would look good on him."

"No arguing with that. Turn around again, let me and Kim savor the view." Trini smiled playfully at their banter. Jason was like a brother to her but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view from time to time.

Blushing Jason did a slow twirl unaware that Kim and Trini weren't the only ones appreciating the spectacle.

"Thanks for this guys, I really don't know what to say. It's perfect." Jason couldn't help the contented smile that reached all the way up to his eyes as his gaze lingered on Tommy. He had picked it out for him. Here he was just happy that they had remembered and that Tommy had willing been a part of the party and scam, but for the boy in green to know what he'd like so well…

"Just wait till you see the rest of them!" Zack bounced up and down exuberantly, forcing Jason back onto the sofa before he could say anything more about his new prize jacket.

"There's another present from each of us persona…" Trini trailed off as she looked at Tommy who was clearly as surprised as Jason as to the amount of other boxes. Crap, she knew they had forgotten to tell their new friend something. "Oh, Tommy, we forgot to tell you I'm so sorry we were just so rushed and all."

"Don't worry bout it." Clearly a tad hurt he had been forgotten about in the plans, Tommy never the less wasn't too upset as he had thankfully covered it by pure luck the other day. "I saw something in town that I was going to surprise you all with so I'm covered."

Gracing their new friend with a smile at this information, Jason glanced back at all the boxes once more wondering now what Tommy had gotten him. "So, whose do I open first?"

Naturally Zack jumped right in and handed Jason a messily wrapped box. Trust Zack to struggle wrapping even a box; especially one in Ranger themed paper.

Watching as Jason began slowly peeling off the paper Zack was clearly still on his sugar high. "Come on man, just rip it to shreds!" At Zack's enthusiastic command Jason started to tear the paper off randomly and bust out laughing when he saw what was before him.

"Is my ego really big enough to warrant you giving me my own doll?" Jason was quite stunned at the Red Ranger doll in front of him. Not only was it equipped with a mini blaster and power sword but also karate chop action. He couldn't help but blush at the chorused yes he gained in response to his question. "Thanks, Zack."

"And it's not a doll, dolls are for chicks, it's an action figure, see says so right on the box." Zack responded firmly as this earned him two pillows thrown at his head from the females in the room.

Next Billy and Kim gave their presents. From Billy he received a book on the history of martial arts and the difference between each of the various styles with some tips and techniques. Kim's present was a set of new red plectrums and a book of guitar music he'd been lusting after for a month now. She was the only one he went to the music store with as they both often got caught up over guitars and the others had very little patience when it came to them.

Then there was Trini's present. For a moment he just stared at the beautiful red leather bound book sitting in his lap. Slowly he started to leaf through it as everyone crowded near. There were pictures beginning from as early on as pre-school, the lot of them playing in the sandbox together right up until their teen years when they'd met Tommy. It only now registered with Jason that he'd seen Trini with her camera quite a bit recently and that his mom always had one at hand when they were round his place; she'd obviously been in on the gift.

"Trini this is just amazing. I mean it, really, this is just, wow. This must've taken you ages." Jason felt them all stiffen at the next photo, it was a group one taken in Jason's living room, no doubt by his mom. They were all there, Trini and Billy in deep discussion. Kim and Zack testing out some dance moves while Jase and Tommy sat side by side on the sofa watching their antics. It wasn't so much the photo itself that had the group a touch uncertain of if it would go over well as it was the captured images of the Red and Green Rangers in it. It had been taken only a week after they had rescued Tommy and it was clear the boy in the picture was still rather uncomfortable around them. However Jason seemed the only to notice at that time as his arm was the one draped over the back of the couch his hand resting on Tommy's shoulder in casual comfort.

"I'm glad you like it Jase. I know you don't have many photos of us all and I thought that was wrong. Plus it felt like we should mark the start of a new era, one with Tommy as part of the group too." Tommy smiled at Trini's words as Jason hugged her before turning the page to look at the last photo which was by no means the end of the book.

"Trini!"

"What?" She answered Tommy and Jason's indignant cry with a sweet smile, "You mean you didn't want that photo of you guys curled up in bed together? I can just take it back if you really don't want it. I know plenty of people who'd love to see it. Starting with your mom, Jase."

"No!" Jason answered quickly, "It's fine I'll keep it… destroy it at a later date," he added with a slight blush as he and Tommy purposefully avoided each other's gazes.

"Before you destroy it Jase," Kim said softly with an evil smile, "Can I get a copy?"

Jason and Tommy just blushed deeper as the others all burst out into laughter. Finally seeing the funny side they did give a light chuckle but were both still very red-faced.

"Um, I'll go get yer thing I picked up, it's in our room." Taking the opportunity to have his face to return to a normal color Tommy trotted off to their shared room before returning a moment later with a carefully wrapped box, which clearly put the others wrapping jobs to shame.

"Hmm, he's definitely our official present wrapper from now on." Trini said with a small smile as Tommy simply shrugged and handed over the box to Jason.

Taking the package and giving it a cautious shake, Jase gave the once evil Ranger a worried look. "Do I want to know?" he asked wearily causing Tommy to chuckle.

"Let's just say it's something to aid in the inflation of that ego of yours," he retaliated. Suddenly squirming a bit and looking as if he was having a shred of doubt though, Tommy continued, "Of course I was sorta in debate about it, but then Zack did give you a doll."

"Action figure!"

With an interested look Jason tore away the paper and burst into laughter when he saw the contents of the box in his lap. He wiped away tears that threatened to spill down his face as he calmed himself and regained some composure.

"They make these? Oh my dear lord. How much money are we missing out on from these franchises? Seriously, oh god, I don't want to think what the sales girl said when you picked these out."

Tommy just laughed and waited for him to show the others, "They come in sets of two. You can get yellow and pink, black and blue and red and green. Although how they managed to produce the green ones so quick is beyond me!"

Jason chuckled and held up the two pairs of boxers that had been sitting in the box. One adorned with him helmeted face, the other with Tommy's.

"Well you know that all that's left to do now is model the rest of your clothes for us Jase." Picking up the papers and putting them in the trash, Kim gave a wink to Trini as both girls were drooling over the prospects.

Looking a bit lost Jason glanced around the room for a moment before turning back to his sister of sorts. "Um, but I already modeled the jacket, I didn't have any other clothes I don't thin- oh, haha very funny Kimberly, but that will not be happening."

"Aw come on, what if we made it worth while, like you go model one pair and then Tommy can go model the other."

Looking confused as he had been the only one to really pick up on all the girl in pink had said, Tommy raised a confused eyebrow. "Make it worth while? Worth while for who? I doubt me modeling a pair of Power Ranger boxers is going to convince Jase to do it too Kim."

Suddenly blushing as she realized just what she'd said and how with Tommy present it shouldn't have been said, Kim coughed as the others all tactfully covered their mouths to avoid laughing at the slip and making eye contact with the Green Ranger. "Um, well make it worth while for me and Trini of course. I mean just cuz it's Jason's birthday doesn't mean we shouldn't get a present right? After all you guys do still owe us from the strip poker game. Besides, if it were both of you then it wouldn't just be Jason alone."

Mouthing 'nice cover' to the Pink Ranger Zack shook his head still trying not to be caught snickering.

"No you forfeit that treat because you took our clothes and locked us in our room for the night to freeze. So no underwear modeling for you." Jason said with a definitive shake of his head. "Besides it's um time for cake."

"Yeah cake," Tommy piped in as he was having problems of his own at the thought of Jason modeling the some what of a joke gift.

"Fine, spoiled sports…oh wait though!" Ignoring the groans as Kimberly was struck with one more idea and Jason and Tommy exchanged worried glances the Pink Ranger was certain this one would go over well for at least two of her friends. "Jason let Tommy put on your jacket for a minute. Trini never did get to see him model it like I did in the store."

Looking curiously at the girl, Jason never the less was slightly interested in seeing this for himself, as he was sure Kim knew.

Before he could respond however Zack was fast to pipe up. "Hey what's your obsession with the new boy, am I not stunningly attractive enough to model for you?"

"No," Both girls answered in unison as Jason slipped out of his leather prize and offered it to Tommy.

"Do I get a say in this?" Tommy questioned, sighing as the females once again gave a negative response.

"Aw come on, humor them, besides I wouldn't mind seeing if it fits you." Jason pressed gently, figuring there was no harm in his friend just trying it on, after all if he'd never get a chance to wrap it around the boy's shoulders on a date at least he could have a nice one time mental image of what it might have looked like.

Unable to turn down Jason, especially on his birthday, Tommy reluctantly took the coat and slipped the heavy material on feeling more then a bit silly at being forced to model a jacket that didn't even really fit him.

"Now turn around for us." Scooting over towards Jason so they had the same view as him, Kim smirked as the Green Ranger sighed and turned slowly giving them a nice view of his backside.

"Okay?" Not really enjoying being the center of attention, Tommy turned back to the females giving them a bit of a pleading look.

"Mmm, turn around one more time." Smirking as Jase swatted her in the arm, Kim gave a disappointed shrug. "What? Trini didn't get to see for very long."

"That's enough Kim, Tommy come on and sit back down, she's had her fun." Jason reassured, barely holding back a laugh as Tommy all but jumped back onto the couch but had yet to remove the jacket.

Smiling at each other as the boy in green seemed to not even realize he hadn't given the coat back, the two girls nearly strangled Zack as he suddenly made a point of reminding Tommy of this fact.

"Oh sorry." Quickly shrugging out of the coat and giving it back to Jason, Tommy watched as he pulled it back on himself with a small smile.

"It's okay, I know red isn't your color but if you wanna wear it sometime just ask."

"Thanks." Looking down in a bit of embarrassment, Tommy cleared his throat before once more changing the topic. "So, who wants cake?"

-----------------

(30 min. later)

"I can't believe we ate that whole thing." Groaning from his position on the floor, Zack nudged the half asleep Kimberly. "Your mom keep any of that pink stomach stuff here?"

"Ugh, I don't know but if you find some come wake me up." Pulling the throw cover from the couch over her head, Kim muttered a few more words as she was more then ready to call it a night.

"Perhaps it's time we retired for the evening?" Billy offered as he took a look at his friends, smiling a bit as his eyes rested on the two boys on the couch. Some time in their course of pigging out on the cake Tommy had had his fill and decided to stretch out on the sofa, his head at some point coming to rest in Jason's lap. Despite his loner behavior in social scenes it was becoming clear the Green Ranger did very much, subconsciously at least, crave contact with others.

Moaning and prying open an eye as Billy tapped her arm, Trini looked in the direction he pointed wishing she had her camera on her to capture the moment. It was clear that despite his previous insistence on not being interested in the boy in green, Jason was in reality very much so infatuated as he was currently running his fingers through their new friend's messy hair while he slept.

Allowing Billy to pull her up to her feet, Trini ushered Zack and Kim out of the room silently as they all gave a poignant look at Jason and Tommy. The conscious one for the pair seemed totally oblivious to their movements until Trini spoke softly when only she and Billy remained.

"We're heading to bed Jase. Happy Birthday and goodnight, well morning," She glanced at the clock which now read two am, "Talk to him when he wakes, you won't regret it."

Without another word she left the room with Billy supporting her words with a nodding, knowing expression. That left Jason with a sleeping Tommy resting his head in his lap.

When the boy stirred he had to tell him. He couldn't keep going on this way. The others had figured out by now that his supposed non-feelings for the boy had changed into something much deeper than he'd like to admit. He wouldn't dare call it love, he believed that that was something that grew over time but he knew it was more than lust. It wasn't just Tommy's body he was interested in, although it was one very interesting body; he enjoyed spending time with Tommy as a person. It was… complicated.

Sighing Jason looked down and noticed Tommy shifting slightly. He was undoubtedly stirring from the small noise the others had made while leaving, why he couldn't just be still and sleep a bit more Jason didn't know but wished he could persuade him to do so anyways.

With a small mutter and yawn, a pair of soft brown eyes slowly opened and stared intently up at Jason whose hand was still tangled in Tommy's hair.

"Hey you," He whispered softly.

"Hey," responded Tommy, somewhat dazed by his current position, but still reluctant to move.

"You okay?" Jason asked somewhat apprehensively. This was the second time tonight he'd been in an intimate position with Tommy and it made his heat race.

"Yeah, I'm good," Tommy answered quietly, "Great actually."

A little surprised by this, Jason was nevertheless still a bit too focused on his own internal battle to fully register just what had been meant. "Good."

Jason wasn't quite sure of what else to say or how to broach the subject. Somewhere in his mind, though, he registered the fact that their current position probably spoke more than words ever did.

"I… look, Tommy, I…" Absently he brushed a hand through Tommy's hair once more still too caught up in his confession to truly give full attention to the fact Tommy had yet to move or mind the intimate touches. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, bro, you know you can tell me anything," Tommy answered looking up into Jason's dark eyes with a concerned expression. On some level he knew what Jason was going to say, if their present position didn't finally clue him to it then the pure worry in his friend's voice did. Still, on a conscious level he had to hear it to be sure.

"Look, Tommy, I haven't… I haven't been entirely straight with you…" Jason and Tommy both stared at each other for a long moment before laughing lightly at the remark. "Okay, so that came out badly."

"No, no, I think it was in fact one of the best non-intended puns I've heard in a long time." Smiling, Tommy gave a small sigh before giving Jason the verbal truth he was undoubtedly looking for too. "Besides, neither have I."

"I guess we sort of both…"

"Yeah." Nodding and knowing what was meant and realizing how silly they had been about being honest with the other, Tommy gave another sigh before relaxing once more.

"Listen there's something else, I know that just because we're both…well that doesn't mean you'd… but I just, could there ever…" Jason trailed off awkwardly and stared long and hard at Tommy. This was not exactly working out as he'd planned.

Instinctively Tommy raised his head from Jason's lap and slid up a little closer to the other's face.

To be continued………….

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I'm evil. Reviews feed the muses, muses feed the story. You get the idea.


	9. Sleep and Sentiment

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, don't sue. Then again who does own them? The creators of Power Rangers for, well, creating them? The writers for making them who they are? The actors for portraying them so vividly and bringing them to life? Personally I'd like to think that no matter who owns them, they wouldn't mind me borrowing them for this non-profit jaunt as I am making sure they all have fun and are being returned in near mint condition. If you want to sue I'm afraid all I can give you is my muses as a form of labour payment but trust me, they don't work well.

**A.N:** Thanks to the usual 3 suspects. Ren, Kris and Tina - you are all wonderful. Also, reviews ae especially appreciated on this because not only is this the penultimate chapter but it's being posted on my 16th birthday! Also, a quick thanks to AH for the wonderful birthday fic she wrote for me despite making the promise months ago.**

* * *

**

Instinctively Tommy raised his head from Jason's lap and slid up a little closer to the other's face. Taking this as the sign he was hoping for Jason lowered his face to Tommy's. There was a brief hesitation on both parts where they simply stared at each other taking in the sight of the other's face at such a close proximity.

Jason ran his thumb tenderly over the smooth skin of Tommy's cheek. Taking in the hazel eyes now dilated with lust and the curve of the artful lashes that framed them, he slowly continued his decent, brushing his lips lightly across Tommy's.

The touch was feather light but the reaction was intense. He felt a brief tingle across the sensitized skin which left him craving for more. Looking back into Tommy's eyes, checking he was okay with this he pressed down again, a little firmer this time and was happily surprised when Tommy responded if still somewhat hesitantly.

Breaking the kiss again both boys stared at the other intently for a moment each going over exactly what had occurred. It wasn't long before Tommy's head fell back into Jason's lap though as it was uncomfortable to keep it held up for so long.

With a low gasp, Jason squirmed slightly as while he didn't want to discourage the other boy from laying on him, after their previous activity it wasn't the most comfortable time for it now.

At the sound his friend emitted Tommy jumped realizing what he'd done. "Sorry." Blushing and sitting back up next to Jason, he quickly adjusted his own position before becoming still. Unsure of what was to happen or be said next both Rangers sat side by side for a long while staring through the cabin window out into the darkness of the night.

Finally it was Jason who decided to break the pregnant silence threatening to engulf them. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder Jason pulled his friend from his reverie. "Look, Tommy, I understand if you think this was a mistake or if you were just, I don't know, testing the waters. I like you and…I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Kinda late for that isn't it?" Smiling and knowing Jason understood his comment for the joking mood lightener that it was; Tommy still didn't seem to certain of the situation, at least not certain enough to ease Jason's concern.

"Listen maybe it's best if I sleep out here tonight."

"What?" Snapping around at this, Tommy seethed under his breath, careful not to wake the others. "Why? You think I'm not capable of controlling myself or something?"

"It's not you I'm worried about," Jason answered and Tommy's face fell, his mouth forming an 'o' shape in surprise, "I don't want to do anything to hurt you or our friendship. I need to know what you want Tommy, if you want this to go further or if you want us to never talk about this again and put it all down to a cake induced sugar high and sleep delirium."

"Do you want to go back to being just friends?" Tommy asked softly, "Is it what either of us ever really wanted from the beginning?"

"No, I guess not, but this is a big jump. I know the others have been trying to get me to admit to this for a while but there's you and Kim to consider…" Trailing off at Tommy's look this brought about, Jason wasn't sure what he'd said but clearly it was something ridiculous.

"Me and Kim? There's nothing going on between me and Kim and there never will be," Tommy asked incredulously, "What about you and Kim?"

"Me and Kim? Um, yeah no see even if I was into females, dating Kim would be like dating my little sister." Exchanging a laugh with the Green Ranger Jason suddenly smiled softly as another thought struck him. "Starting to feel for poor Trini though, she seems to be left out of our delusional relationship pairings."

"Well, would you want to take on Billy if either of us went anywhere near her in that kind of way?" Tommy asked with a quirk of the eyebrow which had Jason laughing once again before draping his arm around the boy.

"I guess not." Jason couldn't help but smile as Tommy cuddled up to him, his head resting on his shoulder, fitting perfectly beneath his chin.

It just seemed so natural to be seated that way. Jason even chided himself for not doing anything about this sooner; it just felt too right to argue with. Slowly he dragged his fingers up and down the bare skin of Tommy's upper arm which caused a contented sigh to escape Tommy's lips as he snuggled in a bit closer.

"Did you expect this to be weirder?" Tommy asked tentatively, "I mean, a little less comfortable, maybe with more anxiety rather than just us sitting here like a couple of saps."

"I guess I did, yeah," Jason answered truthfully, "But I like it this way too."

As Tommy set about drawing abstract patterns on Jason's knee he felt Jason stifle a yawn and chuckled softly. "Come on old man we better get you to bed. Can't have you getting worn out by young, virile guys like me in your advanced age now."

Jason just smacked Tommy gently upside the head and kissed him lightly, "Just wait till we get home and I'll show you who'll be wearing out whom…" he trailed off with a smirk that left everything but nothing to the imagination.

"Is that a threat, Jason Lee Scott?" Tommy smirked leaning in closer.

"If you want it to be," Came the sultry reply as Jason slowly started kissing his way up and down Tommy's neck. The peace and tranquillity of a few moments ago turning quickly into lust and pent up desire.

"Then, do we have to wait till we get home?" Tommy asked as he slowly began to move with Jason towards their shared room. It wasn't an elegant and graceful move. It was full of stumbles and fumbling but they didn't care about poise and grace, as long as they remained in contact they were content.

"Well…" Jason said breathlessly between kisses that were growing in passion, "Kim and Trini are right across the hall and Billy and Zack are right next door and no matter how much I love my friends, I don't think this is something they really need to hear or see. Don't you think so?"

Tommy grinned evilly as he pressed Jason against their bedroom door while fumbling with the handle, trying to get it open. "Well yes, so thus we're in need of some stealth training, right. No time like the present."

Chuckling Jason managed to get the door open and he walked slowly backwards towards the bed as the kisses went on. It seemed though hesitant at first, once Tommy got his mind set on something there was truly no deterring him. "Be that as it may that can wait till we get home and don't have an audience. Besides…" He trailed off and ran the backs of his fingers gently down Tommy's cheek.

"Besides what?" Tommy asked in a bit of a disappointed tone as he fingered the zipper of Jason's prized leather jacket. It seemed Jason was hard set on not caving on this matter and for that he had to admit he was a bit disheartened

"Have you ever actually been with a guy before?" The words were spoken softly but the impact caused was enormous. Suddenly reality seemed to strike and Tommy stiffened noticeably. Until now it hadn't seemed real but then the seriousness and reality of the situation struck him like a ton of bricks.

"I… erm… no, I mean… does it make a difference?" Tommy blushed and instinctively took a step back from Jason and the embrace he'd been caught in. He ducked his head seemingly fascinated with the pattern on the wood floor.

"Not to me it doesn't, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Just the way we'll go about some things." Laying a soothing hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder, Jason held back a chuckle as Tommy nearly jumped at the contact, but in the end simply snapped his head up instead. He had to admit it was slightly amusing to see such a change in the other's personality. After all just a minute ago he had seemed ready to ravage him and now, after reminding the boy of his lack of previous experience with other males it was if all his confidence had been yanked out from under him. They'd have to work on that.

"Like what things?" Tommy pressed as he tried to regain his calm and more controlled persona.

"Let's not rush anything, okay?" Jason smiled gently at Tommy's small nod, "Let's just take our time and enjoy this. I don't want to mess up our friendship by rushing into anything. I want to know we'll still always be friends even if this does come to an end."

"I want that too, Jase, I haven't exactly had many close friends and with all you guys caring about me and including me even after trying to kill you, it's well, it's a bit overwhelming and weird I guess. And now this…" Tommy trailed off with a vague wave of the hand.

Jason placed a hand on either shoulder, looking squarely into Tommy's face, the action thankfully seeming to help ground his friend more. "I know what you mean about it being overwhelming, but even so it still feels right. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. But there's a lot we need to talk about before this goes any further so maybe we should just start there?"

There was a slight query to Jason's voice that made Tommy give a lopsided grin with his small nod. He lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jason's lips, "Yeah, you're right, and we can do that tonight if you want, but I think we better get into bed first before we both fall asleep on the floor."

"Uh huh, sure that's why you want to get into bed."

They both chuckled lightly as Jason moved to undress until he found Tommy's hand on the bottom of his tank top, "Might as well enjoy as much touching as we can get away with," He suggested with a sly smile as he lent in for another kiss.

Jason revelled in the touch of Tommy's lips against his. He could definitely get used to this. Hands brushed over taught muscles as they divested each other of all their clothes save for boxers. They didn't need any more added distraction, not with so much to discuss first.

Moving to the bed they shared tender caresses as they spoke. It didn't take long for Tommy to realize that Jason seemed to have a bit of a fixation with his longer hair, running his hands through the longs locks whenever he could, twisting the ends between his fingers once he'd trailed his hand though the full length.

-------------------

(20 minutes later)

"So between Trini's insightful talk in the woods and the store clerk's apparent gaydar I've just been a wreck of nerves for the past few days."

"You know," Jason said with a small smile, "We really need to talk to this girl, maybe she can hone our own gaydars and then we might not be so oblivious in the future."

Tommy chuckled, brushing a hand across Jason's abs, "Yeah well, hopefully there won't be a need for one in the future since we are both well aware of each other's feelings now. Though I get the distinct impression she'd love to meet the guy we bought the jacket and boxers for."

Smiling and lightly brushing his lips across the boy's forehead, Jason made a note to perhaps do just that before they left. "Thanks for those by the way. They'll make for some interesting conversation back at home." At Tommy's confused look he continued, "Not exactly going to be easy explaining to my mom why I suddenly have Power Ranger boxer shorts in the laundry now, is it?"

Tommy yawned slightly around a chuckle of his own. "Hm, never thought of that. I'm sure you'll come up with some reason. You've managed all this time lying about your powers; some birthday present underwear should be a piece of cake."

At that Jason groaned, "Do not mention cake!"

Grinning and rubbing the Red Ranger's stomach indulgently, just to help ease the pain of course, Tommy hit upon his next slight concern. "Speaking of cake," Laughing outright as Jason growled in response to his jab Tommy continued, "What should we do about the others who can now never look at cake in the same light again, or us for that matter?"

"Didn't I just ask you to not mention the c-word?" Jason chided as Tommy snuggled into his chest, his hand stilling on Jason's stomach. "As for our friends though, well, we both know they'll be full of it when they find out. A severe case of telling us they told us so, well me at least. I think we're gonna have to find some way of shutting them up in stunned silence before they can start in on the teasing and smug comments. Currently I'm leaning towards making out as we make lunch."

Not seeming to protest Tommy asked, "Why lunch? Why not breakfast?"

"Tommy it's three in the morning, do you think either of us will be awake for breakfast?" Jason smiled at the yawn and blush he was awarded with.

"But I'm hungry. I want pancakes and eggs."

"You ate a quarter of a cake not but two hours ago how can you possibly be hungry again already?"

"I have a fast metabolism?" Shrugging and rather amused by the new groan this got him in response, Tommy had to admit though he could use the extra sleep more then the food. "But then again I forgot you're old now and need your sleep. I guess lunch will have to do then."

"Go to sleep." Reaching over the boy who was now using him for a pillow, Jason clicked off the small bedside light before getting resettled. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Night Jase," Came the mumbled reply from the bundle currently draped over him. "Happy birthday."

---------------------

(Next morning)

Rolling over and reaching for the warm body that had been pressed against him for most of the night, Tommy frowned when he felt nothing but cool sheets under his hand. "Jase?" Lifting his head and seeing the Red Ranger was indeed gone, Tommy suddenly felt a small flare of panic.

"Hey was wondering if you were going to wake up before noon." Re-entering the room and towelling off his wet hair, it was clear his friend had simply just come from the shower, evident not only by his damp form but also because he was clad in nothing but a towel synched tightly around his waist.

Breathing a small sigh of relief and sitting up fully on the bed, Tommy gave a small shrug feeling rather silly at his previous moment of panic. "What can I say I guess you were right, you did wear me out."

Pausing in his movement at the slightly off tone in Tommy's voice, Jason moved to the bed taking a seat beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." When this didn't seem to fly with the Red Ranger, Tommy heaved a small and embarrassed sigh. "I just woke up and you weren't here and I guess for maybe a second I thought you had changed your mind or something…and stop looken at me like that it's no big deal okay, it was stupid and I was half asleep."

"We have to work on your security." Leaning over and brushing a reassuring kiss against the other boy's lips, Jason gave a smile before standing and retrieving his birthday present. "So what do you think, red or green today?"

Laughing as Jason held both pairs of boxers up for him to choose from, Tommy finally pointed to the Green Ranger pair.

With a chuckle Jason slid the pair on under his towel before discarding it and moving to find a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Oh I hate to tell you this but you might want to wait to grab your shower, the water was barely warm when I got in, I think we're the last ones up."

"S'okay, I'll just throw on some workout clothes and then get one in after lunch," Tommy responded around a yawn as he slowly moved from the bed to find some loose pants and a T-shirt.

Nodding and watching Tommy throw on his own clothes; Jason began to wonder if the boy owned anything that actually fit his form instead of the baggier sort of skater boy fashion on him. Perhaps he should do Tommy a similar favour on his own birthday and get him something 'special' to wear.

"So are you ready to go make lunch?" Quirking a smile as he recalled Jason's fun idea about lunch from the night before Tommy was already heading out towards the kitchen by the time Jason snapped out of his thoughts and followed.

Nearly running smack into Tommy as he stood in the kitchen entrance, Jason saw instantly why the Green Ranger had paused and suddenly looked slightly disappointed. "Hey guys."

Sitting at the kitchen table and arguing over lunch choices, the group greeted the last two members of their team with smiles and jabs about their over sleeping.

"Bout time you two got up, how late did you stay up last night anyways?" Zack questioned as Tommy moved to the counter, hopping up on it to sit and watch the goings on.

"I don't know we got to talking and stuff and didn't crash till early this morning." Retrieving some orange juice from the fridge Jason absently poured a glass before offering it to Tommy and pouring a second for himself.

"You sure it was just talking? I swear I heard some banging around last night... not throwing each other off the walls again were you?" Zack asked with a devilish grin lightly up his face.

"What are you implying Zack?" Tommy asked with slightly raised eyebrows. He could play Zack much better than Jason as his feelings weren't known on such a wide range. Plus, he did, after all, have all that sweet innocence going for him that Jason seemed reluctant to believe in.

"Well either you two decided to get in some more karate practice or you were ravishing each other behind out backs. So boys, got something to share with the group?" Zack asked faking all innocence and causing Tommy to blush.

Catching the Green Ranger's sudden quiet and embarrassed mood change, Jason decided that while he could handle their bantering about his love life, he'd be damned if he let them start in on Tommy. "Zack, have you ever thought that while I may be used to your twisted fantasies about mine and Tommy's love life that perhaps he isn't. Thus they might just make him uncomfortable?" Jason answered with a glare that told him not to push the point any further for fear of the Red Ranger's wrath.

Suddenly seeming to realize Jason had a point there, Zack mentally smacked himself. "Oh, geez yeah. Sorry, Tommy, I kind of forget sometimes that you didn't grow up with us and all."

Giving the other male a small shrug, Tommy smiled to himself as Zack and Jason had played right into his hands. "Hey, don't sweat it." Tommy gave a casual wave of the hand, "I grew up in LA remember? If you didn't know at least one gay or bisexual person you were considered weird. Besides just because you want to live vicariously through your friends doesn't mean I should be bothered by it. I mean if you'd rather see Jason getting together with a guy then doing it yourself…"

The others burst out laughing at the way Tommy had so easily managed to turn the joke around onto Zack. Jason allowed himself an indulgent smile at Tommy's antics, part of him felt oddly proud of the boy in green.

Zack lost composure for just a second and stood there stuttering until Trini jumped in to rescue the poor boy. "With Zack's track record of trying to date Angela I wouldn't be too sure Tommy, but then who knows," She gave a slight shrug. "However, I don't think this is the best time to be getting into Zack's preferences as it may eat up the rest of the day, after all it is Jason's birthday and we have so many more interesting things to talk about."

"Well I suggest you all go talk of these interesting things in the other room while Tommy and I make some sandwiches or something, and then you can just help yourselves to whatever we manage not to ruin." Jason offered wanting a little peace for early in the morning, well afternoon.

"You know," Kim quipped as Billy just rolled his eyes knowingly, "I would ask how you can ruin sandwiches but I know what you're like in the kitchen Jase so it's probably a good idea to be cautious."

"Just for that you can do the dishes," Jason shot back with a grin as he tossed a dishcloth in her direction.

Grumbling, Kim huffed slightly, "Well Zack should help too considering his earlier comments."

Kim's strop made the others laugh as Zack groaned at her for getting him involved. He knew when he was beaten though so he thought it best to just keep quiet.

"Well I think we'll just head on out of here and let you two work then." Urging the others out and giving the boys a smile and wink, Trini ushered the group out of the kitchen.

"So do they all know or what?" Tommy questioned after a moment spent debating it.

"If I had to guess I'd say they all realize I've confessed my personal preference to you at some point last night. Trini probably knows that it went beyond that maybe Billy too, but Kim and Zack I'd guess are still clueless."

Already looking for a frying pan to make some grilled cheese sandwiches, Tommy glanced back at his new boyfriend. "Should we tell them?"

"Thought you wanted them to find out by us making out as we cooked lunch?" came the playful response that made both boys laugh and turn a little red at the mental images this brought forth.

"Yeah well um, that might be a little dangerous considering I plan on making grilled cheese, but on second thought what's the fun in playing it safe right." Turning on the stove and setting the pan down, Tommy set about grabbing the few items needed to make the sandwiches as Jason began hunting for some cold meat.

"So true. Now you are gonna make the cheese ones, hmm okay we have some turkey and ham so guess I'll make a few of those. Hopefully everyone is pretty hungry by n-" Cut off by a loud curse and the distinct sound of metal striking metal, Jason jerked his head up quickly to see what had happened.

"Shit that hurt!" Hurrying to the faucet and sticking his now wounded hand under the stream of cold water, Tommy had apparently just proved that sandwich making for them could indeed result in disastrous results.

Examining the damage in a second's time, Jason gently took the Green Ranger's now wounded hand checking it over and trying to ignore the hisses of pain this brought in response. "Oh Tommy, geez that looks bad."

"Doesn't feel too great either," came the muttered response. Hissing and trying to pull his hand free from Jason's probing hold, Tommy was stopped as the Red Ranger quickly moved to take him in his arms, preventing an escape.

"Shh, stay still I have to see how bad it is." Checking the burn with extreme care, Jason finally decided it would be alright. It certainly wouldn't be pleasant for a day or two, but at least it didn't go beyond the palm of his left hand. "I think it'll be okay."

"Doesn't feel okay."

Smirking at the disgruntled tone, Jason slowly kissed the damaged skin smiling as this made Tommy laugh in spite of himself at the gesture. "Feel better now?"

"No…still hurts here." Pointing to his perfectly fine wrist, Tommy snickered as Jason nevertheless placed his lips to the spot as well. "And here."

"Tommy your neck was no where near the pan." When he only got a stern look in response, Jason rolled his eyes before humouring the other and laying a bit of a harder kiss to his jugular.

"Oh just kiss him already and get on with it!" Snickering as the two boys turned to look at them, Zack shook his head at the sappy scene. "Geez it'll be dinner time by the time you two finish up and get back to cooking."

"Way to ruin the moment Zack." Smacking the boy playfully, Kim shook her head. "So is there perhaps something you two would like to share with the rest of us?"

"Um…I accidentally burned my hand?" Tommy offered playfully.

As a collective groan went up the group dispatched back into the living room each muttering about how they should have seen this coming and how sappy the two were going to be now around each other.

Lingering for a moment longer Trini gave the two boys a small and knowing smirk. "So does this mean more cute photo opportunities?"

Rolling their eyes at this, Jason glanced down at the boy still in his arms, "Remind me to take her camera later."

"You're asking him with his memory?" No sooner said then Zack let out a loud grunt as a cushion was thrown at his head, most likely from the laughing Pink Ranger on the couch.

Shaking his head at them and re-entering the kitchen, first aid kit in hand, Billy handed the white box to Jason. "There's some burn ointment in there along with some bandages, it's probably best to bandage up your hand for at day or two even if it's not too bad, Tommy."

Nodding, Tommy softly thanked the Blue Ranger who was already retreating to go handle the wrestling group in the main room as Jason began fixing his hand.

Ignoring the continued banter and humour from their friends in the next room until he'd finished with the Green Ranger's hand, Jason put the kit away and noting Tommy's rather exhausted look went to the entrance way to give one last warning. "Right, we're going to finish making lunch now that Tom is okay and you can all speculate and gossip over the last five minutes, however we don't want to hear any of it as one accident in here is enough, got it?"

Smiling at the Red Ranger and knowing Jason was beginning to grasp how while he might enjoy being the center of his attention a group was different. "Let's finish this up before they start resorting to spandex jokes."

"You sure you'll be okay cooking with that hand?" Jason asked softly, but at Trini's 'aw' he shoved her from the room and blushed slightly. He was supposed to the leader of the Power Rangers, tough, strong, silent type. He didn't get awed!

"I'll be fine," Tommy said leaning across and kissing him lightly, "But I think I'll let you handle the hot stuff while I do the meat… and don't utter a word Zack, not if you value your life!"

A muttered 'damn' came from the vicinity of the couch and Tommy linked eyes with Billy who just shook his head wearily and carried on playing cards with Kim.

Nevertheless Jason took over the grilled cheese sandwiches as Tommy helped with the others. Within ten minutes they had a stack of sandwiches on the table and a few bags of potato chips too. They had just been getting more glasses of orange juice for themselves when the smell pulled all the others in from the living room.

Without any thought Tommy and Jason sat down next to each other as Billy took up the job of pouring drinks for the others. They seemed to have designated places around the table which had stuck from their first meal at it. Only now it gave Zack a whole new source of material.

"You guys better not be getting up to anything under there, hands where we can see them!" He mock ordered, earning him a stern glare from both boys and laughs from the

others. "Hey now I know your mom wouldn't like the idea of you having your boyfriend with you on an unsupervised vacation in the woods Jase, so until we get back home looks like we will just have to be the chaperons for you two."

"He's kidding right?"

"We wish," Jason muttered in response. "Don't worry we'll lock him out of the house later."

"Now, now Jase, you know your mom really wouldn't forgive us if we left you alone with Tommy after all this now would she? Maybe the sleeping arrangements should be changed slightly…" Zack trailed off gulping seeing the glare he received. Maybe he didn't value his life as much a he though. Either that or he had no sense of self preservation.

"I believe you underestimate our friends' seriousness in the situation Zack. They have been courting barely twelve hours so I do not believe either would be willing to consummate a relationship in that time." Billy state matter-of-factly with a slight smile as he knew Trini would be the only one able to understand his words.

Needless to say they all looked at her for a translation, "Hey don't look at me!" She held her hands up in defense, "I'm not going anywhere near that one."

"Consummate the rela- hey!" Recalling just where he'd heard that phrase before and what it meant Tommy turned heated eyes towards his blue clad friend. "I'll thank you to leave our consummating out of your conversation."

"Consum-oh geez I need some new friends." Throwing up his hands as his brain too hit on what that word meant, Jason shook his head. "Honestly and here I thought Zack was the one to watch."

"Did we miss something?" Exchanging looks with Zack, Kimberly shrugged at a loss.

"I am merely elaborating on Zack's insinuations and offering a form of defense to your combined honors. I believe both of you to be of a higher moral grounding that the one Zack puts you on," Billy said with a warm look and a nod which Trini shared, obviously agreeing with the somewhat perplexing statement.

"Thanks…" Jason said with a side long look at Billy, "I think."

"Look, either clue us in or stop the conversation and eat, okay?" Kim asked, a little more than annoyed. Eventually she and Zack would pick up on the wording but until then it was a subject best left not discussed- especially with Zack's imagination around.

"We'll stop," It wasn't so much an answer to Kim's question as a command from Jason to the others to leave well alone and stop discussing his and Tommy's love life. Didn't they have a life of their own to think about? "So, come on then," He pushed, "Eat and change the topic of discussion."

As Zack opened his mouth Tommy jumped right in, "And if you mention any speculation of last night I swear to god the Evil Green Ranger will come back and viciously maim you!"

With a slight disgruntled moan the whole group fell into silence upon realizing that with such a big event hanging over their heads none of them could think of anything else to say. The silence just seemed to grow with intensity until Kim finally snapped,

"Okay! Look, we can't think of anything else to say until we get all this speculation cleared away so answer our questions then it won't be speculation any more, will it?" She slammed her hands down on the table in frustration as she made her point; which was in fact a very valid point. If they knew what happened there would be no room for speculation, would there?

Jason and Tommy threw each other a side long look. With a sigh Jason lent back in the wooden chair and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. This was going to be a long day. He looked across at Tommy again and in those brief moments they appeared to be deciding between themselves whether to cave in or keep on with the awkwardness of the situation.

"Look," It was Trini's turn now to try and persuade them but something about her voice made it clear she wasn't pressing for details for mere gossip, more through necessity, "In other circumstances you know I'd leave you both alone and let you get on with it but we aren't in a normal circumstance anymore. We're Rangers and we're seriously going to have to talk about this and not because it's two guys. We'd have to talk about it if it was any of us getting into a relationship. It complicates things."

"But it shouldn't!" Tommy pointed out with exasperation, leaning back unknowingly mirroring Jason's position.

Jason reached out tentatively and placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder as Billy picked up the thread, "Tommy you are correct. While love should not complicate matters it is proven time and time again it does. Humans actions and reactions are based largely on emotion of which love is one of the strongest." If either boy objected to such a powerful term being used they decided not to voice their contradictions at that moment.

"Hey, come on now, you should know both of us better than to think we'd let this compromise anything. You guys mean just as much to me as Tommy, albeit in a slightly different way, but that has never had you questioning my ability before or Tommy's for that matter. Just because we're suddenly together which, I'll add, is what you've been trying to get me to do since he came back from the dark side, doesn't mean things are going to change."

"Yeah but it's not just Rangering," Zack continued gesturing widely with his arms, "We trust you both with our lives, we don't doubt you ability but there's other stuff too. Like family and school. There's reasons you've not told anyone but us Jase, so what are you going to do about it now? You have to think about these things. Whilst AG is a pretty open-minded town you've seen what it's like for the openly gay students."

"You're right," Jason answered him reasonably, "It's not like we're going to be hanging off each other in the hall or anything. We'll just keep it between us lot and anyone else who needs to know but the rest don't matter. They won't ask, we won't tell. It might seem like living a lie but no-one goes around yelling from the rooftops that they're straight so what makes us any different? Besides, there are too many factors that warrant people assuming we're heterosexual."

"The self-defense and karate classes for one," Tommy pointed out, "I've seen classes where a dozen or so kids were taken out because people assume that perversion comes with homosexuality."

The group gave him a wondrous look of what his life back in LA had actually been like. It would probably explain a lot if they knew the full details but Tommy's past seemed to be a ferociously guarded issue with him.

"Look," Kim said with a sincere smile, "All that matters is that you care about each other, we all care about each other and that the rest of the world doesn't matter because we're the Power rangers and together, with or without powers, we can get through anything. Just know we'll always support you through anything and the rest of the world will fall into place."

"Thanks Kim," Jason enveloped the girl next to him into a tight hug as the others nodded their agreement. Who cared what everyone else thought? The only people whose opinions mattered were sat right there with them and they seemed perfectly fine. But Jason knew that wasn't true, that in the real world things didn't work out that way. It was a nice notion though.

**

* * *

**To be continued...

Yeah, it's not over yet. Trust me on this, the ending will suck but I don't want to end it just here. Also, there is a sequel in the works so tell me if you'd like one or not.


	10. End of an Era

Disclaimer: Well it's not a claimer is it?

Author Notes: Okay, I promise not to cry. It's the end of this. I don't quite believe it. 10 chapters over and this has come to an end. This was my first ever slash story and I have to give major props to Rene. Without her this wouldn't exist – nor would it be anywhere near as good as it is now. She's really helped me improve my writing and I love her for it. She deserves so much credit for this.

Second set of props goes to Carla and Charley. My two new wonderful Beta's. Check them out as perndragonrider and the real vampire. Hope I got the pen name's right girls. Thanks for the work you did on this.

Finally, I just want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of this. It really means a lot to me. The reviews have kept me going and really helped me write this. Also, without you guys I doubt I could've kept this going and now it's ended up in two nominations for this story. One in the Ranger Romance Awards. One in Hope For The World Fanfiction Awards. I didn't win the first and voting doesn't end for the second until August 31st but I don't care either way. The nominations are great. It's my first story to be nominated for anything so it means a lot.

So, thanks once again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember: Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel!

* * *

"It really doesn't hurt that badly anymore." Tommy tried to reassure Jason as he re-bandaged his wounded hand he had burned the day before. If he thought Jason was protective before he hadn't counted on how watchful the Red Ranger would become now that they were an item of sorts.

"Better safe then sorry, bro." Jason soothed as he finished up and tossed the scraps in the trash. "Good as new."

Shaking his head and rolling the sleeve of his green flannel over shirt back down to cover his hand a bit, Tommy couldn't help a small smile of amusement at Jason's concern. "Thanks. I'm sure my aunt will be happy to know I had such an adamant protector on this trip. Well…maybe not as thrilled to find out said protector is also my new boyfriend, but still."

Suddenly looking a bit worried Jason cleared his throat. "You're aunt doesn't know you're bi?"

"Huh, oh no, she knows that. She's fine with it, just might not like the fact I was shacking up with my new boyfriend before she even got to meet him." Tommy clarified. "Though I doubt she'll care too much; my mom used to let my past girlfriends and boyfriends spend the night at our apartment before and they definitely weren't as well mannered as you."

"Spend the night?" Jason asked raising a surprised and slightly jealous brow.

Snickering Tommy gave a nod as he sat down on the bed and laced up his boots. "Yeah, she worked late shifts a lot and I don't know; it was just sorta how things were there. She loved me, but she had to work a lot to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table so spending a lot of time with me and being involved in my activities she sorta couldn't do. My aunt doesn't work that many hours so it's a bit different now. I'm not used to actually having someone be all into my business; it's a bit of an adjustment."

"Ah." Feeling a bit bad for the boy as his parents had always managed to find time for him, work or not, Jason pulled his own boots on for their trip to town Kim had planned the previous night. "So…if you don't mind me asking, um, why did you move in with your aunt and uncle?"

Suddenly seeming to find the floor very interesting Tommy gave a tense shrug. "Had too. My uncle, John, in LA couldn't keep me. He wanted to, but I was doing sort of bad there, especially after the accident, so he thought I might do better moving in with my other aunt and uncle in Angel Grove. Plus he runs a racing team so he couldn't give me the time and care I needed then, or that I guess he thought I needed."

"Accident?" A bit lost in the conversation, as Tommy hadn't exactly answered his question Jason pressed a bit further. "You were in an accident? Was um, was your mom in it too?"

"Yeah…She and my dad didn't make it." Swallowing hard and standing, he headed for the door, not pausing in his exit as he shot back a soft 'Come on the others are waiting' to his now stunned companion.

Taking more than a minute to get past the shock of this information Jason slowly grabbed his new jacket before quickly following after the Green Ranger. Catching him in the living room as the others could be heard chatting in the kitchen Jason had his arms around the lean body before Tommy could manage another escape attempt.

"Don't, I don't wanna talk about it or wallow over it okay. Did enough of that at the hospital and then the funeral." Tommy muttered as he turned in the strong arms and laid his head on the Red Ranger's shoulder.

"Okay. If you ever want to talk about it though…" Trailing off and giving the boy a soft smile Jason ran his fingers through the messy hair soothingly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what? You two aren't going to run off and elope are you?" Kim asked with a laugh as she entered the main room only catching Tommy's soft word of agreement.

"Damn you caught us. Now how will we slip off to Vegas?" Tommy said with a slightly forced smirk in the Pink Ranger's direction. Untangling himself from Jason's arms he moved for the front door. "Well we going or what, kids?"

"Yeah, come on, I want a last look around town before we leave," Kim enthused with what Tommy was sure was a slight bounce. "There might be some cute straight boys actually wandering around!"

The two boys just laughed at the indignant huff that came from Zack as Billy and Trini just rolled their eyes and attempted to herd everyone out the door.

"Everyone got everything?" Trini asked as they began to climb back into the jeep.

"Yes, Mom!" The others all chorused. As Trini just rolled her eyes Jason turned the key in the ignition and set off with one final look at their little cabin. It was certainly a cabin they'd never forget in a hurry.

* * *

(Twenty minutes and a sing-a-long later…)

"Okay, so where does everyone want to go?" Jason asked, leaning lazily against the hood of the jeep as Kim, Zack, Trini and Billy stretched out their sore muscles. Even for a short while it really wasn't comfortable sitting in the back.

"Well," Trini opened diplomatically, "Why don't we split up and all head off in different directions. It'll be easier to decide where to go in two's than as a big group. We can meet up at the diner down the road. Daisy's Diner, I think, it's the one with the picture of the daisy painted on the roof." She pointed to somewhere a little way down the main road of the small country town.

"Sounds good to me," Kim chirruped as Billy and Zack nodded their agreement. Jason had a feeling this was for his and Tommy's benefit but didn't comment. If they wanted to give him more time with his guy then who was he to deny them?

"Okay then, guys, we'll meet you at the diner at twelve. After lunch we can set off back on the road – we should make it home around midnight," Jason told them with a nod as they all began to scatter. Slowly he turned his attention to Tommy, glad to see the boy hadn't decided to wander off on his own, "So, where to?"

Tommy appeared to think for a moment before I small smile lit up his face, "Well, I think there's someone who wanted to meet you, so let's pay her a visit."

He tugged on Jason's arm, steering him in the right direction. He stiffened slightly for a moment when he felt Jason slip a hand into his, interlocking their fingers, but soon relaxed into it. After all, it wasn't that strange, just… good strange.

Jason couldn't hold back a small laugh as he was all but forcibly dragged into the small leather store at the end of the street. The smell hit him instantly and he attempted to hold back a choking cough. His eyes quickly landed on the girl behind the till, she wasn't much older than him he supposed. Twenty-ish. Didn't really matter either way. She was obviously the girl who'd figured out Tommy's deep, dark secret before he'd even figured it out himself.

"Hey!" She called brightly to her favourite (only) customer of the past week, "Wasn't expecting to see you back so soon hair-boy." She seemed to perk up instantly. Now with the ability to see her name tag Jason noted that it proclaimed in bright red letters; "Hi call me Ren!" to anyone who could be bothered to look.

"Well, we're leaving today and decided to have a last look around town. This place seemed like a good idea place to drop in on…" Tommy told her with a shrug.

Ren just gave a small nod. There weren't many other places to go here if she was honest, which she always was, of course. She gave a small, mysteriously cheeky smile. "So, this must be your guy then?"

Tommy flushed a deep crimson at her blunt questioning. Was it really that obvious? He looked across to Jason and realised they still had their hands locked together… so, okay, maybe it was that obvious.

"Erm, yeah, this is him. Ren, Jason. Jason, Ren." Tommy pointed back and forth appropriately throughout the introduction. He never got why people repeated the names back again to the other person, if you'd just said the-person-you-were-introducing-them-to's name, wasn't it rather pointless. Ah well, you can't fix stupidity.

"You know, he suits that jacket even better than you did, babe," Ren told him with an appraising look as Tommy flushed slightly at the endearment. He'd met this girl once, she was a clerk in a store he bought something at, yet she could call him babe and feel okay about it? Maybe the overly nice thing didn't just happen in Angel Grove.

Jason just stood and watched the interaction. This was something else. She was something else. He shook his head slightly in dismay. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine!" She smiled sweetly and leant back on her elbows against the counter, "So, you both got over your stupidity and got together then? Good. It was so obvious you had a more than friendly feelings for jacket guy the other day. So, details?"

Both men just stared at her as she smiled a large smile, one with a slightly crazy edge to it. Their eyes widened as the looked to each other and back to the girl at the counter.

"Kidding!" She laughed, "Just kidding."

She appeared thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Just tell me this… he bought boxers for you, right?" Jason nodded, assuming the question was directed at him but slightly intimidated by the girl. "Weeeeeeeelllll," She drew out the sound teasingly, "Has he ripped them off you yet?"

Both their jaws dropped, Tommy stuttering in response until Jason recollected himself and answered with a smirk, "That's for me to know and you to never find out about."

"Excuse me!" Tommy cried out indignantly, "You want to make yourself out as easy then go ahead, but don't involve me in this image!" He folded his arms and pouted in mock outrage, turning his back to Jason.

Jason just laughed. He moved behind Tommy, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, totally disregarding their audience, "Sorry, babe, neither of us is that easy, but you can't exactly make yourself up to be shy now can you?" He just chuckled as Tommy smacked him on the arm, turning to kiss him fully.

"Aww," The noise came with a slight bang as Ren slumped down on the desk, head tilting to the side as she watched the proceedings from her front row seat, "You are just too cute for words. Hot, too."

Jason and Tommy both blushed hotly and Tommy tugged on Jason's sleeve, "Come on Jase, I think we've indulged the psycho long enough now." He began to pull his partner out of the shop.

As the bell tinkled behind them Ren called out "Hurry back now" to their retreating backs.

Once out of the shop, and safely fifty or so feet down the road Tommy stopped and blushed a deep crimson. Shaking his head he just stared back at the shop door. "You know, she's more LA than I am."

Jason just laughed and pulled an arm around Tommy's waist, drawing him in close. "Yeah, she sure is something." He placed a small kiss to Tommy's lips before heading across the street to another one of the stores. "Come on we still have some time to kill, let's see what else this sleepy little town has to offer."

"You mean apart from crazy sales assistants who have unhealthy fetishes with our love life and your underwear?" Tommy asked with a smirk as he crossed the road to get as far away as possible from said sales assistant and her probing questions.

* * *

(A short while later)

Tommy lent across the table stealing food from Jason's plate as they all talked animatedly about what their plans were for when they got home and how glad they were to have a week without any unexpected – well, expected – "pages".

"Aww." Kim smiled as she elbowed Trini to point at the way Jason and Tommy were acting so… together.

"What?" The two boys looked at her with matching tilted expressions.

"You guys are just the picture of domestic bliss, and have been for the past two days. It might just be the honeymoon period but it's still sweet," Trini told them with a nod and a smile. "You make a cute couple."

Both boys blushed slightly choosing not to comment. Although, after a few seconds they both threw a glare at Zack whose mouth was open poised on the edge of a remark. Quickly he filled it with a few fries causing the rest of the table to burst into laughter.

Sitting back and listening to the silence, just enjoying each other's company, it wasn't until someone at the table across the room gave a small cheer that their attention was brought around.

"What's going on over there?" Trying to see past some older gentlemen at the counter who were drinking coffee and eating pie, Kim pushed herself up a bit in the booth.

"I think they're watching the baseball game." Zack said after listening closely to what was being said between the men and on the TV turned away from them. "Hm, can't remember who's playing this week."

"Ah well, we can probably catch the score on the radio when we head back." Jason said with a shrug.

"You know," Tommy said thoughtfully, "How come in baseball when they hit it out of the park so no one can get it…"

"You mean a home run," Jason cut in with a small smile, making Tommy perform a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Yeah, whatever it is. How come they still make the batter run round all the base things? If they know there's no way anyone can get it, it's just a waste of time having the player run." Tommy finished with an expectant look to the others, Jason and Zack in particular, as they were the baseball players of the group.

"Because it's just the way the rules are," Jason said with what could be classed as a long-suffering sigh.

Zack on the other hand seemed much more amused by the Green Ranger's view on this rule. "You can't even play the game, yet you want to change the rules. Only you, man; only you."

"Well it's a stupid rule." Tommy pointed out with an authoritative nod. "I mean there's no way to get the ball so why go through the process of making the guy do all that running when they could just give him the point?"

"He's got a point actually." Trini stated as Billy nodded and appeared on the brink of launching into a detailed analysis of why Tommy was right. Jason quickly cut that off; not about to spend an hour in a debate with the Blue Ranger on the problems associated with the rules of sports, again.

"Tommy it's just how the rules are", he said with a wave of his hand, mimicking Tommy's own dismissive gesture from a moment ago. "They've been that way for decades and will go on being that way for probably all time. Besides there are other factors that come into play."

"Like what?" Tommy challenged, giving Jason a bit of a look as the Red Ranger faltered a tad.

"Well like there could be other players on the bases. So if the one up to bat hits it out and the bases are loaded-"

"Loaded?"

"Oh lord. This is gonna be worse then that time Billy debated us on the problems with basketball." Zack groaned. "Excuse me miss, could we have some pie please? I have a feeling where gonna be here for a while."

"Zack hush." Swatting his arm and smiling as the waitress brought each of them over a slice of cherry pie, Kim shook her head. "Just because you and Jason don't think to question things doesn't mean the rest of us wanna be mindless conformists."

"Mindless conformists!" Looking at the Pink Ranger in shock, Zack gave a growl. "Look sister just cuz you and green boy over there can't grasp the tradition that games like baseball carry-"

"Tradition? Oh please. Bunch of over grown boys playing in the dirt." Kim laughed.

Looking a bit lost as Kim and Zack continued to go at it, Tommy turned sorry eyes to the sighing Red Ranger. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to start a war between them or anything. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Don't be sorry, they do this at least once a week. It would have come about had you asked about the home run thing or not. Last week it was rap music, the week before clothing styles, and the week before that, sandwiches. It's inevitable." Jason soothed, placing a hand on Tommy's arm and rubbing it absently.

"He's right, there's no avoiding it." Trini agreed, watching as Kim began brandishing her fork at Zack. "I swear everyone thinks Jason and Kim are brother and sister but seriously I'd put money on Zack and her with how they go at it."

"I don't want to hear it. It's the rules of a nationally played sport! Get that, n-a-t-i-o-n-a-l-l-y. Can you say nationally Kim?" Ducking as a straw full of grape soda was shot at his head; Zack retaliated by picking up a fork full of pie. "Oh it's on girl."

"Okay, okay, that's enough now." Grabbing Zack's hand and forcing him to place the fork full of pie back on the plate, Jason shook his head. "Do you want us to be kicked out of another café? Because, seriously, I don't."

"I must concur with Jason, Zack. We really are running out of places to go besides the Youth Center." Billy agreed, recalling how the last diner they'd been to had been the unfortunate battleground for an ice-cream sundae battle between the two Rangers.

Huffing and giving the smiling Kim a glare, Zack turned back around in his seat. "Fine, but when we get back home, all bets are off."

"Do you two even remember what you were fighting about?" Jason asked calmly, as it was habit for them to forget after about five minutes into the battle.

"Um…that's beside the point." Kim said calmly and with as much dignity as one could muster after such a juvenile argument. "Anyways, whatever it was, I think I won and therefore Zack should pick up the bill."

"Oh right. Think again, pinky."

Heaving a sigh and signalling for their waitress to come back over now that it was more or less safe, Jason fished his wallet from his back pocket. "I'll pick up the bill; honestly, I'm surprised you all have any money left after all the presents and decorations you got for my birthday."

Moving back to the table a small pad of paper in her hand, the waitress looked at the group in expectance. "Ya'll ready to go?" At Jason's nod she quickly scribbled down a few numbers before handing the bill to Jason. Tommy lent across to read it over Jason's shoulder but he held it close to his chest.

"You're so nosey."

"Am not, just wanna see what the damage is. Besides it's your birthday, you shouldn't pay." Tommy argued, even though he was well aware Jason was probably the only one of them that actually had a cent of money left.

"He's right you know, come on we can all pitch in." Trini agreed already digging through her jacket pocket for the few bucks she had left. In hindsight it would seem they should have perhaps prepared a bit better for this trip. At the least possibly asked their parents for a bit of an advance on their allowances.

"You can help with the gas for the way back. Come on, you guys have bought everything so far, least I can do is pick up the tab for lunch." Jason insisted setting a few bills down with the check, intending to let the waitress keep the change as she'd clearly earned it dealing with Zack and Kim. "Come on, we need to head out anyways or we won't get back till well past nightfall."

"Yeah, and if we stay in one place much longer Kim and Zack will start arguing over the seating," Trini said, only half seriously, before adding, "Again."

The two Rangers in question simply scowled at her as they slid out of the booth and began to walk away, no longer listening to their multi-coloured counterparts. They didn't argue all the time; just the majority. Sighing, the other Rangers followed them out and headed towards the car. It was going to be a long ride home.

A short while later, as they reached the edge of town, Jason slowed the truck down slightly. The ever snap-happy Trini leant out of her window and snapped a quick picture of the leaving sign. The typical ones with the overly happy "You are now leaving…" followed by the town name and some special little anecdote or fact.

It seemed slightly surreal. Their holiday birthday adventure was ending without a problem in sight. No un-wanted calls from home or announcements of attacks from Zordon had spoilt their time. They had actually had a vacation – one thing they doubted they would have for a very long time. Needless to say it hadn't been boring. Who needed monster attacks when you had lake nudity, strip poker, pancake burns and crazy shop assistants?

Jason just shook his head. He was going to miss it but boy, would it be good to be home.

* * *

(Many hourslater, many miles away)

"My Empress, the Rangers are returning to the city of Angel Grove."

Rita sighed, rubbing at her temples. She shrieked throwing her glass at the wall, "What does an Evil Space Witch have to do to get a fortnights vacation around this place!"

* * *

The End.

For now…


End file.
